Out of the Ashes
by TK Takaishi
Summary: Set around four years after “The Long Winter”, or five years after “Yesterday When the War Began”. The destined has banded together the last remnants of humanity into Zion, the absolute last bastion of human civilization. Will it be enough to defe
1. Default Chapter Title

****

Out of the Ashes…: Chapter One

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

**Author's notes: OK, this is the next saga. Set around four years after "The Long Winter". It's summer right now, sometime in August, I think. A total of five years after the invasion, "Yesterday When the War Began". TK, Kari and Willis are fourteen. Tai and Matt are seventeen. Base everyone's ages around that.

Everyone's character has…um…kinda grown _a lot_. Especially TK. **_laughs hysterically with touch of insanity**_ This is _not_ the innocent, clueless kid in 01. I was watching one of those 01 episodes the other day, and I was thinking, _I've totally changed TK's character._ Keep in mind that he's six years older than when he was in 01, and he's fought five years of war. Hope I didn't distort his character _too _much.

And yes, I got the idea of Zion from "The Matrix". Well, read and (hopefully) enjoy. I'm really not that good at writing, but I try. And _please_ stick with me over the long haul, because I know, this is one _really long_ story. This is the last saga. I promise I'll stop boring you guys soon.

__

Humans.

A race native to the small planet of Earth, or terre. They were a remarkable race, a proud and noble people. Within the space of a few thousand years, they had built an empire, and had colonized every inch of their world. Their accomplishments soared ever higher, and the people aspired to new heights. The race grew more and more advanced, achieving feats of incredible technological wizardry.

Ironically, it was that very advancement that proved to be their downfall.

On July 17th, 2005, 2:17 p.m., a digi-egg hatched.

It was not a normal digi-egg. Artificially built and enhanced by a human, and then corrupted and twisted by a virus, what emerged was a terrible nightmarish darkness. A raging virus, destroying and consuming whatever it touched, spreading destruction over the Internet. It was a cancer. A cancer which spread rapidly.

Desperately, the people of Earth tried to stop it, but it was simply too powerful. On that fateful day, humanity's position as the dominant species on the planet was taken away in one fell swoop. Missiles were launched, and the major cities leveled. And the darkness spread, and spread, and spread.

Within five years, a mere heartbeat in the grand scale of time, the proud race was but a shadow of its former self. Decimated, and mostly exterminated, their great cities now slumped in ruins, crushed under the iron fist of the great darkness. The humans were pushed back into the proverbial planetary mud from whence they came, back into the Stone Age. Two thousand years of advancement and growth, gone in the blink of an eye. Diaboromon kept an tight grip on the cities, and scoured the land with hunter-killer teams for the last remnants of human resistance. Many fell to the dreaded seek-and-destroy patrols. Diaboromon was an evil genius, a brilliant commander of strategy, but he was a virus. And as a virus, he blindly followed his program, to hunt down and destroy anything and everything in sight. Nothing was spared.

Yet, that race refused to go quietly. Although disbanded and scattered by Diaboromon's wrath, they refused to turn over and die. Gathering together the last remnants of the once-proud race, they organized themselves, and built Zion.

Zion was the last trace of human civilization, humanity's last hope. A small city, but a city nonetheless. There, the last remnants of humanity gathered, to pit their collective strength against the power of their own creation. Guided and led by the chosen, the resistance refused to die away, and flourished.

Located in the pre-Diaboromon country of Japan, Zion was a stronghold, a base, and home. From that base, the resistance rested, and planned, saving their strength for battles. Building a series of safehouses all across Tokyo, they connected them with secret passages, underground tunnels adapted from the sewer systems. And they grew. As they united all the fragmented gangs in the city, their strength and numbers grew steadily. No one questioned the authority of the chosen. Although mere children, they led with a compassion and wisdom surpassing that of any before them.

So unfolds the epic tale of survival. Humanity's battle, not for mere resources, not for petty problems, but for their right to survive, their right to live on. Out of the darkness and chaos, light emerged. Nine warriors, destined to surpass all before them, were born. They were the chosen. Destiny knew them as courage, friendship, love, reliability, sincerity, knowledge, fate, light, and hope. History knew them as the nine saviors. Zion's rebels knew them as their undisputed leaders.

And digimon knew them as the digidestined

.Night was falling.

The summer heat faded away from the ground as the burning red orb that was the sun began to set. Its long, red rays touched the streets of Tokyo, illuminating it with a soft, rose colour. It would've looked peaceful, but then again, peace was hardly foremost in the minds of the resistance.

Fourteen year-old Takeru "TK" Takaishi warily led his small rebel cell down the mess of concrete rubble which used to be Tokyo's streets, his staff held up and at the ready. Patamon was perched on his head, as always, and Kari walked beside him. TK could not see Gatomon, but he knew that she was padding along about a hundred meters out front, scouting ahead of the main body. Looking behind him, he saw the ten members of his rebel cell strung out in a line, all walking along, scanning the streets left and right. This area should be clear of Bakemon patrols for another three hours at least, but one couldn't be too careful. 

The whole concept of rebel cells had been Jim's idea. Starting in the spring after the initial Diaboromon invasion, once the snow had melted, the small resistance had gathered together and united the disbanded, unorganized gangs scattered across the city. Most of them had been suspicious of tricks, so it had been slow going, but by March, the majority of them had accepted the alliance, and joined the growing rebellion.

Then, they had abandoned their old base in Aquas City, and turned it into a safehouse. In the middle of Tokyo, and with no supplies, it wasn't the best place for a base. Within the space of four years, the rebellion had built Zion. The last vestige of human civilization left in the world. Basically, it was but a small, military city, fortified and hidden in the forests, about two week's march from the outskirts of Tokyo. There, the rebellion had set about making themselves a true base.

TK adjusted his grip on his staff, and shifted the bag on his back. It was filled with supplies from the farms of Zion. Since they were no longer a resistance of ten members, Matt had reasoned, and TK agreed with him, that agriculture was necessary to sustain them. Zion was surrounded by farmland, and the rebellion had taken to cultivating it. It was one of the reasons they had picked that site. Now food and resources, while not exactly abundant, was not a critical concern anymore.

The rebellion had spread, organizing itself. Within a year, a network of safehouses that stretched across Tokyo had been built, linked together by underground secret passages adapted from the city's sewer, pipe, and subway system. At first, many of the rebels had felt skeptical about being led by mere children, but in time, they had all recognized that the "children" were more than competent enough to do the job. It was these "children" that had the strength and unwavering purpose to rise out of the disorganized rabble and unite the gangs in the first place. It was under their efforts and leadership that Zion had come into existence. Now, no one questioned their authority. They led with wisdom and compassion far beyond their years.

TK jerked his attention back to the present. The cell was mostly composed of normal citizens, but five of them had been specifically handpicked for this mission, namely, reconnaissance. In order to plan counter-attacks, Matt needed information that the Internet was unable to provide him. Such scouting missions normally took around a month and a half from beginning to end, and they were vital to see what was going on in Tokyo. Keeping in-touch via messenger pigeons, they were the eyes and ears of the rebellion. TK had led many missions such as this, but that didn't mean he could get careless.

The leader nodded with approval at the way they constantly scanned the streets, walking silently and keeping to the shadows. They were the best the rebellion had to offer, but they followed him. It would not do for the leader to zone out in the middle of a mission.

"Kari?"

"Hmm?"

"Check the map." TK looked at the young girl. "How far is it to the nearest safehouse?"

Reaching behind her, Kari pulled a well-used map out of her backpack. "Give me a moment." She stared intently at it, her finger tracing different routes.

One of the resistance members looked up to their leader. "How do you think Dave's group is doing?"

TK shrugged. "I don't know." David was a civilian, but over the past year, had proven himself to be a capable leader. So much so that by now, he was widely recognized as the civilian second-in-command to Matt, and given his own rebel cell to command, much like TK. Right now, he was leading that cell on a scouting mission in a different part of Tokyo. "He can take care of himself. He'll be fine."

Another rebel spoke up. "We're stopping?"

TK nodded. "We've done enough recon for today. Probably another day or two, just another sweep by this area, then we'll head back to Zion."

Kari sighed. "Finally. After three weeks of recon, we get to go home."

"Well, if you'll check the map, we can at least find a place to bunker up for tonight. It might not be home, but it's the closest thing you'll find in awhile."

"Yeah kid. Why don't you go ahead and take your nap? Too tired to continue now, are we?" A mocking voice sounded out from behind him. TK sighed. _Does he ever give up?_

The other five members of the cell had been a gang they had picked up a few days ago. TK had managed to persuade them to join the rebellion, but their leader, Rob, had been a problem the moment he had joined the group. He couldn't believe that these "helpless kids" were leading this whole rebellion. But then, Zion had been too good to turn down, so he had joined. Since then, the cocky young man hadn't missed a single opportunity to ridicule and discredit TK. The boy could just picture him, the wild, unruly dark hair, and the thin lips twisted in a cruel smile.

The blond boy turned. "No. Actually, I was more worried about _your_ endurance. Besides, patrols will be sweeping by this area in about three hours, so we need someplace to hide out anyway. Would you like to continue?"

Rob glared back murderously, his pale, narrow eyes flashing. "S'all right kid. We'll follow you _all_ the way, won't we guys?" His gang of five members snickered, while the rest of the rebellion merely shook their heads at the thinly veiled sarcasm.

Shinta, a large rebel with short, brown hair, looked at their leader. He had been one of the first members to join the alliance, and one of TK's most trusted cell members. "Are you sure we shouldn't just throw him out?" the man murmured softly to TK. "He's been nothing but trouble since he joined, and he's undermining your authority within the cell."

TK grinned slightly. "Shinta, he's still a human. If we just turned him out, and not let him join, then we'd essentially be leaving him out to die. Without Zion, Diaboromon will catch up to him sooner or later, and if he doesn't, hunger will kill him eventually. You know I can't do that."

Shinta smiled grudgingly back. "Fine, I guess the rest of us will just have to live with him for a little while. You're too kind-hearted for your own good. You know that, don't you?"

Patamon, on top of TK's head, grinned. "Y'see? I told you."

TK swiped at his digimon perched on top of his head playfully. Patamon flew off with a giggle. "Can't catch me now."

He was about to retort when Kari interrupted him. "TK, the nearest safehouse is South West of here. I estimate an hour's walk down that way." She pointed down a road branching off the main one they were travelling on. Then, she looked at her watch. "We'd best get going, fearless leader. The patrols are due in about two and half hours."

The blond haired boy nodded, and waved to his followers behind him. "All right, we're heading to a safehouse. Keep sharp though, don't relax…"

"TK!"

The young leader stopped in mid-sentence, and turned to see Gatomon streaking towards him. "What's the matter?"

The cat digimon screeched to a halt in front of the group, her claws digging tracks in the ground. "Bakemon patrol. I saw them coming a way off though. About fifty meters away."

Rob panicked. "Sh*t, I knew we shouldn't have followed you." He gave TK a glare. "I thought you said the patrols weren't due for another three hours. Nice work, pretty-boy. I'm outta here…" He motioned to his small gang, and they turned their backs on the blond-haired boy, preparing to bolt.

And found TK blocking their path, staff in hand. Rob goggled. "How'd you get over here so fast…"

"Listen to me. Running won't do any good. When they come, they always come in nets, so the entire neighbourhood is covered at once." TK ignored him, and turned to his group. "Scatter, and hide."

The original five members instantly disbanded, and found hiding places, melting into the surrounding shadows without a trace. None of them tried to run. Rob stood in the street uncertainly. "But…but, we'll be found!"

Then he found himself being pushed roughly towards an abandoned house. "No we won't." TK whispered gruffly as he hustled Rob along. "But we will if we run."

Rob's group hesitantly followed their leader as TK pushed him along. Kari ran alongside them. "Too late to run now. They're almost around the bend." she whispered to TK. "Gatomon's ready to digivolve if you need it."

TK nodded in acknowledgement. "Patamon, get ready as well." Then he hastily shoved Rob behind the door, and dove under cover beside him. Rob landed unceremoniously on the ground, then twisted around, his eyes flashing.

"Kid, let me get something straight. No one tells me what to…"

A hand clamped down over his mouth. "Look. I don't mind what you do to me, as long as you do it only to me, and no one else." TK's unnaturally calm voice whispered in his ear. "But I _won't_ let you endanger the rest of the group. So sit tight, and shut up."

Rob's eyes widened in fury, but he clamped his mouth shut. Peering around the edge of the doorway, he saw the patrol of Bakemon approaching. Kari was right. It was way too late to run now. There was nothing for it but to lay low, and hope they pass by.

Shinta peered worriedly from his hiding place at TK, but the boy gave him a thumbs-up sign. The brown-haired man slipped deeper into the shadows, readied his knife, and held his breath.

The patrol of ten Bakemon floated down the street, their ghostly white fangs glistened dully in the fading light. The rebel cell pressed themselves tightly against the shadows, and held their breaths as the patrol passed by. No one stirred. Rob's eyes widened in fear, and he lay rooted to the ground. TK kept his hand clamped across Rob's mouth securely the whole time. _Not. A. Sound_. The young boy mouthed.

A slight wind ruffled the streets, picking up dust and debris. One of the ghosts paused, and looked around. Kari bit her lip, and beside her, Gatomon bristled. She put a restraining hand on her digimon, and Gatomon forced herself to relax. The ghost cocked its head, and scanned the area thoroughly. _Could've sworn I saw something…_

Then it shrugged. Floating down the road to join its companions, the patrol continued on its way, leaving the resistance behind.

For another minute, nobody moved. Then, TK cautiously whispered to his digimon. "Patamon, go check things out. See if there are anymore patrols, then come back immediately. And for goodness sake, _don't get caught_."

Patamon nodded. "Back before you know it." Flapping his wings, the little orange digimon flew out of the door, keeping low to the ground and in the shadows. TK bit his lip, and looked around. His cell looked back from their hiding places questioningly. The blond boy shook his head, and motioned for them to stay hidden.

Several minutes later, Patamon came back. "You were right. It's one of those neighbourhood sweeps. If we had run, we would've been caught." The digimon shot a glare at Rob. "The main dragnet has passed us already, but there's still a lot of Bakemon in the vicinity. If we're careful though, we should be able to get away. They don't know we're here."

The blond boy nodded. Standing up, he walked out onto the street. As the others saw him, they emerged from the shadows as well. Putting a finger to his lips, TK motioned for quiet, then gestured for the others to follow him. Pointing at Shinta, he motioned to the back of the group. _Watch our backs_, he mouthed. Shinta understood, and faded away to the rear of the group.

Kari and Gatomon slipped like a wraith to appear beside TK. Pointing, she whispered, "The safehouse is down that way."

He nodded. Turning around, he scanned the area once, then set off at a run towards the safehouse. Silently, the group followed him, Rob bringing up the rear with Shinta. No one spoke. They were not out of danger yet.

For the next half-hour, the group ran down the ruined streets of Tokyo. TK, Kari, and the original group slipped through the streets like oily smoke. They would've been undetectable were it not for Rob and his group, clumsily trying to keep up. TK spared an annoyed glance at them as he ran swiftly and silently along with the rebels from Zion. _Man, they really need some training before I bring them out on the next mission._

Finally, TK called a halt, and Rob's group stumbled to a stop gratefully. TK, Kari and Shinta looked amused, as they stood over the gasping adults, resting with their hands on their knees. They themselves were only breathing lightly. Gatomon and Patamon perched on their respective master's heads. Patamon sniffed. "Are all humans so weak?"

TK scanned the area again. He couldn't help it. After more than five years at war, it had become a conditioned reflex. "Not really. They're just a little out of shape," he answered, with a slight smile on his face.

"Kid. Let me get something straight." Rob straightened up from his resting position, and affixed TK with a defiant glare. "One. I am not out of shape. And two, _nobody_ orders me around. I follow my own rules, not your fancy made up ones. And I certainly don't take orders from _you_ of all people."

Then the young man turned to look at the rest of the group. "Why are we following this kid anyway? He's only fourteen years old! And he almost got us killed back there!" Rob pointedly ignored the fact that if the group had followed him, they would all be dead by now. "Which reminds me…" he turned back with an ugly smirk on his face. "Didn't you say that the patrols weren't due for another three hours?"

Rob's gang looked at TK as well. The blond sighed. "The last time I checked the patrol shifts was a week ago, back at Zion. They must've changed it. Diaboromon changes the patrol shifts at random intervals, and we simply got unlucky."

Rob spat on the ground contemptuously. "Listen to him." He looked around, searching for supporters. " We 'simply got unlucky'. What kind of leader leads his troops on luck?" A few ugly murmurs started up among the small cell. Zion's rebels however, remained silent.

Shinta stepped forward. "Look here. It wasn't his fault. The shifts changed, and there was nothing anyone could've done abou…"

"You stay out of this. I don't understand you guys at all. Why are you following these kids? Because of their fancy pets?" He glared contemptuously at Zion's rebels. His gang started muttering to themselves. 

"Why do you put your lives on the line at a word from this pathetic kid?"

A moment of silence descended. Kari looked back and forth between the cell. A power struggle was underway, that much was obvious. Then she looked at TK. The young boy was standing back, apparently waiting to see how this played out. A small smile played on his lips.

Then, one of Zion's rebels spoke up. "Because we trust him," she said.

Rob spun around to look at her incredulously. "_What?_"

"We've been in life or death situations more times than I can remember. I've lost count of the times when I thought I was going to die for sure. But TK led us home safely every single time." The rebel glared back. "That's why we follow him."

The cocky young man stood slack-jawed in the middle of the street for an instant. Then, he spun around to look at the other rebels. "What about you guys? Don't tell me you're buying this crap."

Another moment of silence.

Shinta stepped up. "But we are." The rest of the rebels nodded. "And it's not 'crap'. It's the truth. You must have seen it by now."

TK had remained essentially uninvolved in the whole discussion, until now. He had sat down with Kari and was looking on with an almost amused expression on his faces. The blond haired boy interrupted from his sitting position on the ground. "Rob. If you don't like it, you don't have to stay. No one is forcing you to join us. If you have a problem with my leading, you're welcome to leave."

Rob glared back. Then an ugly smile crossed his face. "Oh no, pretty boy. Zion's too good to give up. I don't know what load of crap you're feeding these guys…" he gestured contemptuously at Zion's rebels. "But I'm not buying it." His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I think it's time for someone else to lead."

A deadly silence fell upon the group. TK stood up slowly, and stared into Rob's hard eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" 

His voice wasn't antagonistic. It was neutral, cool sounding, but Kari, sitting beside him, noticed it was tinged with something else. _Sadness, perhaps_ she thought. Gazing back and forth between their leader and Rob, she bit her bottom lip.

Rob smirked. "You catch on quick, kid" Stabbing a finger at the young boy, he spat out each syllable like bullets. "How 'bout it, pretty boy? You and me. No weapons, just man to man. Winner takes all, and loser…" he smiled as his pale eyes narrowed. The result was not pleasant. "Well, let's just say, I'll think of something…unpleasant."

"Um…Rob?" Shinta piped up suddenly. "I really don't think that's a good idea. TK's not your average…"

"Who asked you?" Rob snarled at the rebel. "You stay out of this." 

Shinta slunk back. "Don't say I didn't warn you…" he muttered under his breath. Turning, he looked at TK, along with the rest of the group. Zion's rebels didn't seem that concerned, but Rob's group had started muttering amongst themselves again. How would their leader respond to the challenge?

The young boy remained silent for awhile. Rob's eyes narrowed again. "What? Too chicken to take me on?"

TK suddenly seemed exhausted. His azure eyes filled with sadness. Those eyes didn't belong to a fourteen-year-old, they belonged to an old man, a battle-scarred soldier that had seen too much, and done too much. "Rob…we don't have to do this."

Rob cracked his knuckles. "Oh, but we do." He smiled maliciously. "I think I'm going to enjoy this."

The challenged leader sighed heavily. Turning, he smiled at Kari. "Kari, would you look after my staff for a second? I have something I need to take care of…"

Kari took the staff, and smiled back. "Go for it TK." Leaning out, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then sat back to watch the show. Rob watched with narrowed eyes. _She doesn't seem worried at all that her boyfriend's about to have the crap beaten out of him_, he thought. _Something's not right here…_

Then, all thoughts were banished from his mind as TK stepped away from the wall, and walked out to join him. He stopped a few meters away. Again, his eyes seemed filled with sadness. "Rob…this is your last chance. We still don't have to do this…"

Rob snarled. "And I'm not going to listen to orders from some f*cking self-important fourteen-year-old kid in a million years." He raised his fists. "Let's do it."

** Author's notes: Well, what'd you think? Please take the time to just type out a few thoughts below. Everyone's totally out of character, but then, they're, what, three years older than 02? Hope you don't mind the distortion. Again, TK's supposed to be cute and cuddly and innocent and adorable, etc. etc., but not in this fic.

Next chap. will probably be out in a week's time. It's already written, but I'm waiting for my editor to get back to me with my edit. Remember TS? A week was the time estimate she gave me. 'Kay, I won't have anyone pressuring her into hurrying up with the edits. She's a great editor, and I won't have anyone flaming her on my behalf.

Remember in Chap. 5 of "The Long Winter?" Battle auras? Imagine what TK can do after four years of continued training. Weird psychic powers next chap.! Rob's going to get his **beep** kic…uh, can't give away too much, now, can we?

Again, _please_ stay with me over the long haul. I'm seriously getting concerned with the length of this. Hope I don't lose you guys to disinterest.

PS. For anime freaks like me, "Shinta" is the real name of Kenshin from the series "Rurouni Kenshin". Remember the guy with the cross-scars on his left cheek? "Shinta" was the name given to our favourite samurai at birth, and he only adopted "Kenshin" afterwards. Just an interesting little fact.

PSS. Has anyone noticed I spell everything the Canadian way? "neighbourhood" instead of "neighborhood". "favourite" instead of "favorite". "colour" instead of "color", etc. etc. So sue me, I'm Canadian. I live in Toronto, and I'm a Canadian citizen, and proud of it. So there.

Oh, and Cat, if you're reading this, could you type just a _little_ more legibly? No offense, but it just makes it easier for me to read your reviews. I didn't get half of your last one.


	2. Default Chapter Title

****

Out of the Ashes… : Chapter 2

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

** Author's notes: This chapter is a little long. In fact, the subsequent chapters will also be a little longer than usual. I'm just beginning to find that at this stage in the story, natural breaks are few and far between. So bear with me. (besides, it's not really _that_ long)

Something I need to clarify. Got a lot of questions about this from the last chapter. No, Tai and his group _has not_ met up with Matt's group yet. Matt still thinks Tai is dead, and is beginning to fear the worst for Izzy and the others. He still doesn't know who Willis is. Tai's group has no idea whether the others are even _alive_, let alone where they are.

Psychic powers this chap, as promised! All you TK lovers out there (yes, Kale, raine, that would be you), you're going to _love_ this. By all rights, I'm really stretching it just a little _too_ much by giving them powers, but hey, this is a fanfic. I can do whatever I want. Slight takari too, but really just hints. Insignificant. Don't worry, the takari's coming in subsequent chapters. Now, onto the story!!

*********

__

Four years ago, a small group of five determined teenagers went on a crusade around the world. 

They were nomads, hunted fugitives without a home, without a base. Wandering from city to city, they picked up street gangs, and united them under a common cause. They offered freedom, and a chance to fight back, to all who followed them, and many accepted. Over the years, the group swelled and expanded with new members. It was a small, rag-tag squad at best, without a home base, and consequently ill-equipped. They called themselves the "Fremen", short for "Free men".

But they were determined, and well-organized, and they followed the five chosen loyally and without question, despite their age. It was these "children" that had done what no one else seemed able to do, unite the gangs under one common banner. Others had come before in their place, and had failed miserably. But somehow, these five leaders radiated such an aura of competence, inspired such fanatic loyalty in the hearts of their followers, that no one questioned their authority.

Throughout the years, as they wandered, two of the "chosen", the ones known as knowledge and fate, got together, and had a insane idea. A vision, and a way to defeat Diaboromon once and for all. It was four years of hard work before their idea was fleshed out, and their joint dream became reality. 

Their creation was a terrible, terrible darkness, an instrument of genocide. Both of them had serious reservations about creating such a monster in the first place. It was because of such things that the war had started, and now, here they were, creating another.

A fire is indiscriminate, and destroys everything in sight, perhaps even those that created it. Yet, knowing full well the possible consequences, the two started one anyway. Desperate times called for desperate measures, and the war had gone past "desperate" five years ago, almost into the realm of "hopeless".

But not quite.

And now, four years later, the "children's" dreams were realized. Their group now numbered around one hundred able-bodied members. Armed with automatics and weapons looted and pillaged from military installations and gun shops, they had **teeth**. Every Fremen was adept at surviving off the land, and they fought effectively and fiercely with the weapons they had. Perhaps it was because of their lack of a home base that made them so successful. Constantly wandering, they were almost impossible to catch. 

A small nomad army, yes, but a deadly one.

** August 15th, 2010 **

Seventeen year-old Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and his faithful digimon, Agumon, walked slowly down the streets of Tokyo, leading a small group of fellow warriors behind him. _Home, sweet home…_ the brown-haired boy thought bitterly.

He had thought that by now, after living for more than five years in war, he would've gotten used to these devastated city scenes. But the simple fact that this was _Tokyo_, his hometown, had driven it deeper than it had ever gone before.

Behind him, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and their digimon were all silent as well, as they walked through the ruined remains of their past lives. Only Willis looked relatively calm. All of them had the muzzles of their guns up and at the ready, safeties flipped off, their eyes constantly scanning for danger.

Tai approved.

Right now, the bulk of the Fremen were stationed on the Northern outskirts of Tokyo, while Tai and the digidestined had actually gone into the city to look around. No need to take along more people, Tai had reasoned, since that would only make them more noticeable. Plus, he had…personal reasons…for wanting to be alone with his friends in the city of his birth.

__

** flashback **

__

"Take care of this group for me. Lay low, and don't attract any attention. We should be back in about forty-eight hours." Tai said, leaving final instructions for his men. As he talked, he stashed three clips of ammo in his coat, and checked his weapon, a snub-nosed automatic.

His civilian second-in-command nodded, and smiled. "I'll take care of the boys while you have fun visiting your hometown. Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves." Then the older man's eyes turned concerned. "Are you sure you don't want to bring in a platoon for backup though?" 

Technically, it wasn't strategically wise for all the leaders to go alone on a mission such as this, even if it was only recon. Some might consider it downright foolish.

But Tai shook his head, adamant. "We'll be fine. Izzy's pulling up the patrol shifts and schedules on his laptop as we speak, so if we're careful, we won't meet any patrols." Heaving a pack of supplies and weapons on his back, and checking his automatic one final time, he padded across the grass to where the other digidestined were waiting. 

"We'll be back before you know it. And we might be bringing some…guests."

__

** end flashback **

The past years had not been kind to the small group. They were children no longer, but battle-weary soldiers, wandering throughout the globe. Hunted and chased, they had been forced to grow up in a hurry. Now, they were indistinguishable from a guerilla unit. It seemed they were always on the move, and whenever they had finally seemed settled into a place, all of their time was devoted to Izzy and Willis completing their weapon. They had all grown leaner, their bodies possessed not an ounce of extra fat. Their eyes reflected the constant fear of attack, the never-ending vigilance for danger. They held their weapons with practiced ease.

Five years of being hunted mercilessly did that to you.

Tai looked over his shoulder at Izzy. "How much further?"

The auburn-haired boy checked his laptop. "Almost there, another couple minutes, approximately."

The brown-haired boy nodded, and walked on through the darkening streets. Utter silence stretched in all directions. The only thing that could be heard was their soft footsteps on the concrete, and the buzzing of Tentomon's wings.

Tai had had severe reservations about the plan, the weapon that Izzy and Willis had proposed to him more than four years ago. It was because of things like this that the war had stared in the first place. But eventually he had relented. The problem was that that weapon had to be unleashed in Tokyo, in Diaboromon's headquarters. It had been blind luck that the resistance group whose location they had traced almost four years ago happened to be based in Tokyo.

That was what they were trying to do right now, contact the mysterious Tokyo resistance. Tai had reasoned, and the others had agreed with him, that they needed to cooperate on this one.

__

"Apart, we are nothing, mere embers of resistance, easily snuffed out, but together, we are strong as a raging fire," he had said. _"The resistance group in Tokyo probably has supplies, a base, and up-to-date intelligence. If we're _really_ lucky, they might even have some proper weapons, and a small unit of soldiers. Our army alone isn't enough to do the job. If this plan is to succeed, their help is essential."_

Easier said than done, the thought flashed through his mind. Any resistance group worth its salt would definitely have found a better base by now. Sitting right in the middle of Tokyo, with no supply lines, they would either have been found, or have starved to death within six months. It was like looking for Willis all over again, except this time, they didn't have digivices to guide them. The traced location was four years old, and the trail was probably ice-cold, but it was their only lead, and they weren't about to waste it.

Of course, that was assuming they were still alive.

"Tai?"

Tai jerked out of his reminiscing. He turned around to look at Biyomon. "What is it?"

Biyomon and Sora were looking around, frowning. "This part of town looks familiar," Sora said. "Wasn't this where Matt and Kari…"

Now Tai was gazing around as well, and frowned. Normally he didn't like delving into his memories. Most of them were too painful. But this _did_ look awfully familiar…"She's right Tai." Agumon piped up. "I remember this was definitely Aquas City, where we left Kari with Matt during the war with Myotismon."

Mimi broke in. "Do you think…"

Izzy shook his head. "No. It's probably not the digidestined. Just a coincidence. This area was one of the best places to hide in the city. It probably still is." Then he stopped. "We're here."

Sora gazed around, and her frown deepened. "This was almost exactly where Kari and Matt took shelter. I don't think this is a mere coincidence."

A small surge of excitement rose in Tai's heart, but he pushed it back down again. It was too early to tell. "I grant you, it's a pretty remarkable coincidence, but it may be just that, coincidence. Don't get your hopes up yet."

The rest of the group nodded. Looking around, Tai pointed at the building where Kari and Matt had taken shelter. "Come on. Let's start with that one. We'll circle the building once before we go in." He started towards the building. "Spread out. Izzy, Sora, Willis, circle left. Mimi and I will circle right. We'll meet at the back. Keep your eyes peeled…"

Several minutes later, they had circled the entire building once, and had found nothing out of the ordinary. It looked just like any other building in Tokyo. Run-down, broken windows, etc. Meeting at the back, he looked questioningly at Sora. 

The girl shook her head. "I didn't see anything Tai. If this really used to be a rebel base, then either they're hiding it really well, or they're not here anymore."

__

Or they're dead. The unspoken thought hung heavy in the air.

Tai scratched his head. If they were to learn more, they would have to go inside. "Izzy…" he looked at the auburn-haired boy. "Take Mimi and Willis, and keep a lookout around the building. Whistle if you see anything dangerous. Sora and I are going inside."

Izzy nodded. Throughout the past years, he had become a trusted second-in-command to Tai. They had done this many times before, posting sentries around possible resistance hideouts, while Tai had gone inside to check it out. He gestured simply with his hands. "Mimi, go round back, and cover the rear of the building. Willis and I have the street." 

It was an old Fremen maneuver. Spreading out, all three of them took up positions where they could cover the building most efficiently, maximizing their range of fire.

Meanwhile, Sora and Tai had taken off their backpacks. Tai looked at Izzy with a questioning look, and was rewarded with a thumbs-up sign. The sentries were in position. The brown-haired boy looked at the girl beside him. "Come on." He nodded towards the building. Together, the humans and their digimon walked in the door. They held their automatics at the ready. It never hurt to be too careful.

The first thing Tai noticed was the darkness. Even the streets outside were relatively dark, the interior was almost pitch-black. For a moment, he couldn't see anything, and they both stopped, waiting for their eyes to adjust.

Then, Tai felt a breeze behind his back. A thin wire slipped around his neck, and began to tighten…

**********

Utter silence reigned in the empty street, as the rebel cell watched with baited breath the battle between the leaders. Rob, the cocky challenger, raised his fists, and tensed. He was a seasoned street fighter, and he knew it. A confident smirk appeared on his face. 

TK was not large for his age, and stood a good three inches shorter than Rob, and at least fifty pounds lighter. Without his staff, he looked very young, and very helpless.

__

This battle would be over in no time, Rob thought to himself.

In contrast, TK didn't move. His body relaxed, and his feet spread out, shoulder-width apart. His arms hung loosely at his sides, and he closed his bright blue eyes. His face cleared of all expression. Patamon nodded approvingly. The boy was falling back on his training, and clearing his mind like he had been taught to do before a fight. The lessons in Tenkei, or "Heaven's Will" in ancient digi-code, had continued in the last couple years, and his pupil had improved tremendously. And the results of teaching a heavenly combat style to a digidestined had proved…interesting.

Rob stared in surprise as a small wind seemed to pick up. It didn't seem to be blowing in any one direction. In fact, it seemed to be centered around the young boy. Leaves and dust swirled in a circle around TK's feet, carving small dust tracks in the ground.

__

What the hell…Rob was a little unnerved, but he had gone too far to back down now. He had challenged their leader, and he had to carry out the threat. _Just the wind…_ he tried to convince himself. _It's just the wind. He's not doing it at all._ Snarling, he lunged forward, his hands extended into claws, reaching out for the young boy before him.

TK's blue eyes snapped open.

Suddenly, the small currents of air around him exploded into a gale-forced aura of wind. Stumbling in surprise, Rob plunged through the wind, reaching out blindly for his opponent, seeking his face.

He found nothing but air. It was as if TK had vanished.

"What the- "

A hard strike smashed into the back of his neck. Stumbling, the young man staggered forward a few steps. Turning around, he rubbed at his sore neck, glaring murderously at TK. The young boy stood a few meters away with his hands in his pockets, making no indication he had moved. It was as if he had been standing there all along. His blue eyes gazed impassively back. "Give up?"

Patamon watched the battle with intense interest. His pupil's innovative use of his skills never ceased to amaze him. Kari turned to look at the orange digimon. "What do you think?"

The digimon shook his head. "He could've struck harder than that."

Kari rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. If he wanted to, he could've broken his neck. I was talking about his aura."

Patamon looked back at the battle. "That wasn't a battle aura. He just used it to confuse Rob. I never thought of using it that way…" 

As digidestined, they all knew they possessed powers that were almost supernatural, in a way. Matt's crest of friendship had healed Tai and WarGreymon once during the battle with Piedmon. Kari had literally "guided the others with her light" when they were lost in Machinedramon's city, and had helped the others digivolve. And TK's aura had helped heal Kari when she had been hit with shrapnel.

Four years ago, Patamon had taught TK the fundamentals in "Tenkei", the martial arts and fighting style used by Angemon and MagnaAngemon. Somehow, in learning the martial arts of an angel, TK had managed to unlock a power within himself. The full extent and abilities of that power were unknown, even to TK himself. As the blond boy had said, it was something you used, and not something you explained.

Tenkei, being a mental discipline as much as a physical one, had allowed TK to focus and control his dormant crest of hope, usually for combat purposes. The others had all tried, some with more success than others. Kari was fairly good at it too, but she had never been as good at it as TK. He had simply learned to control and focus it much better than the others, until he could now call on it at will.

That was what Shinta had been trying to warn Rob about. TK's rather…unique…skill. Unfortunately, Rob had chosen not to listen.

"Kid." Rob snarled. "I don't know what kind of fancy magic trick you're pulling on me here, but you are going to _die!_" Lunging forward again, he struck out with a blow aimed at his opponent's head.

TK raised a forearm and blocked the strike deftly. Furious, Rob struck out again, his fists blurred streaks as he tried to pummel the infuriatingly calm boy before him, but to no avail. Every strike was either deftly slapped away, or whistled through empty air. The boy's feet weren't moving, he wasn't backing off, yet somehow, none of the blows came close to hitting home.

For a few moments, no one from the cell spoke as they watched the struggle for power play out. The two leaders, the young man and the boy, sparred viciously. Though so far, TK hadn't struck back yet. In fact, his aura had all but disappeared.

Almost blind with rage and frustration, Rob finally managed to grab one of TK's forearms. Squeezing tightly, he smiled. "I've got you n…"

TK circled his arm, twisting and wrenching Rob's hand off. Before Rob could blink, the young boy smoothly grabbed the man's wrist with his left hand, locked his right elbow under his opponent's arm, turned and heaved effortlessly.

Startled, Rob was flipped into the air, surprised by the sudden deck. He landed on his back hard, and the breath was jarred out of his lungs. TK stood over him, one hand twisting Rob's arm behind his back, pressing it to the ground in a standard stopping maneuver. His aura flared back into life. Raising his fist, TK threw a punch right at Rob's nose, stopping it an instant before it connected. 

The suddenly not-so-cocky young man lay flat on his back, staring cross-eyed at the rock steady fist a millimeter off the tip of his nose.

For a moment, no one spoke. A slight wind rustled through the streets as Rob's gang stared, disbelieving, at the seemingly helpless kid who had just effortlessly defeated their leader. Zion's rebels, on the other hand, were stifling chuckles at their companion's expressions. Shinta was especially amused by the expression on Rob's face. 

"Maybe this isn't the best time to say 'I told you so', but I told you so…"

TK relaxed his fist. His aura died down again, and the boy stood up, releasing Rob's arm. Again, he seemed burdened, as if he carried an incredible weight on his young shoulders. Turning his back on Rob, he walked back to the group. "Come on. It's not safe. We'd best get going to the safehouse."

Rob lay on the ground, stunned. _How the hell did a shrimpy kid **beat** me?!_ Humiliated, his mind filled with rage as he grasped at excuses. _He cheated, that's how. He must've. No way he can be that strong…_Staggering to his feet, the young man's vision began to flicker red with fury. _He cheated…it wasn't fair…he cheated…_

Pulling a switchblade out of his pocket, he flicked the blade open. Five inches of cold blue steel came out of the sheath. Stumbling, he charged the boy's back, his knife extended.

Kari's crimson eyes widened. "TK! Look out behind you!"

The blond-haired boy whirled around to see Rob charging him with a five-inch knife. It was too late to dodge. Desperately, he raised his left arm to try to block. Rob's knife sliced through the flesh on the boy's forearm easily, carving a deep gash from TK's elbow to his wrist.

The young boy staggered back, one hand clamped against the wound, his teeth gritted in pain. Crimson blood seeped around his fingers. "You said no weapons!" a couple Zion rebels began shouting with indignation. 

The streets had their own, savage code of honour. Although these were unwritten laws, all street gangs, in their savagery and trickery, _did_ follow certain rules of engagement. All followed these laws as if they were set in stone. 

And Rob using a knife in a _no-weapons_ challenge was a flagrant violation of those laws.

Rob, however, was beyond reason. "_Well, I lied!_" Charging, he swiped madly at the injured boy. "You were cheating! I know it! There's no way some shrimpy fourteen-year-old kid can _beat_ me!" He laughed crazily. "Well, if you can cheat, then so can I!"

Kari's own aura began to flicker to life. She was about to dash out to help when she felt Patamon tugging on her shirt, holding her back. "What are you doing?" she cried. "TK needs our help!"

Patamon shook his head. "You can't help him. This is a battle between leaders. If someone interferes, the problem will remain, and this will happen again. That is the way of the street."

"But TK…"

"…will be fine. Trust him." Patamon turned back to watch the battle. Kari bit her lip, and forced herself to calm down. Her own aura flashed sporadically, glowing a faded pink with anxiety. _TK might get hurt, badly! If something happens to him…_

TK dodged yet another slash. "Rob! Listen to me!" he tried to reason. "You've already lost the battle! Even if you kill me, do you really think they'll follow you?"

Rob slashed viciously with his knife, the keen blade whistling through the air. "I don't care! _No one_ humiliates me like that and gets away with it!" He swung his fist.

The young boy raised his wounded forearm to block it, and a gasp of pain escaped him as the punch hit home. Blood from the wound sprayed over both combatants. "Rob! Stop this!" he cried desperately. "This is pointless!"

The man answered with another vicious slash aimed at his opponent's midsection. TK leapt backwards, and the knife whistled an inch from his stomach. The boy's shirt was slashed to shreds.

"Fine!" TK backed off a little to give himself some space. Rob charged after him, intent on skewering the boy. "Just remember, you asked for this…" He closed his eyes.

His battle aura flared up again like wildfire. Instead of a simple wind, this time it was more like a small explosion. Golden flames halloed his slim body, and several members of Rob's gang gasped in surprise, shielding their eyes from the sudden blast of wind and debris. Zion's rebels simply looked on with grim satisfaction. When TK opened his eyes again, they glowed a pure, piercing white. The crest of hope burned brightly on his chest, visible even through his shirt.

Rob rushed ahead, unable to stop himself. Waving wildly with his knife, he tried to stab the suddenly flaming figure before him. TK's frame blurred, then suddenly he was gone. Rob stumbled through the empty space where the boy had been.

__

Oh no…not again!

His worst suspicions were confirmed when he felt an arm lock around his knife wrist. Suddenly, the boy was beside him. Locking Rob's arm with his own elbow, he struck viciously at the hand holding the knife with the heel of his palm. The blade gleamed with the reflected light of TK's aura as it spun upwards, high into the sky.

An instant later, TK dropped to the ground, and aimed a savage kick at Rob's knees. The man gasped as his feet were swept out from under him. Falling clumsily, he howled as his right leg twisted awkwardly under his body as he rolled.

The knife fell to the ground, burying itself blade-first in the dirt.

Rolling to a stop, Rob looked up, clutching at his wrenched knee, into the glowing eyes of TK. The boy stood over his opponent, his aura flaring golden against the darkening sky. He was helpless, and he knew it. 

"Go ahead! Pick up that knife, and kill me! Nothing to stop you now! Isn't this what you always wanted?" Rob closed his eyes against the pain, then opened them again. 

"I won't blame you kid…" It was the way of the street. In a battle for leadership, only one may walk away alive.

TK's face was expressionless. His eyes betrayed nothing, but inside, he was in turmoil, his heart and his mind clashing.

__

Kill him! His mind screamed. _He's too dangerous. He cheated, broke the code of the street. He tried to kill you. He's undermining your authority within the cell. If you don't do something decisive, this will repeat itself again and again. You have to set an example to the rest of your troops. If you let him live, more will challenge you…_

His heart rebelled against his mind. 

__

Look at him! He's helpless, lying on the ground! He's just scared, uncertain, and not used to being lead. He's a human being! With time, he'll learn.

If I kill him, would I really be any better than Diaboromon?

Slowly, TK raised a fist, and arcs of golden light seemed to spiral around it. His body arced and he assumed a stylized posture, his feet spreading out for better stability, weight on the back foot, and other arm raised in defense. His fist locked into position, in-line with his forearm, and it resembled a deadly, striking snake. His aura flared even brighter as the boy gathered his strength for the strike. 

A God at war.

With a jolt, Patamon recognized it as the most powerful offensive stance he had taught his pupil, the type normally used to deliver the final, killing blow. Turning, he tugged at Kari's sleeve. "Don't look," he whispered. "It's not going to be pretty if TK actually hits him…"

Rob closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable.

__

Crack. A sickening crunching sound resounded throughout the street as TK brought his fist down with incredible force. Then, a deadly silence filled the darkening neighbourhood. 

No one breathed.

Rob opened his eyes. _Am I… dead?!_ He couldn't grasp the concept at first. He could still feel the ground on which he lay, the sharp pebbles digging into his back, the fading afternoon heat. He could still hear the wind blowing through the street. He looked around. _I'm not dead?! But…_ Rob looked to his side.

And gasped. TK's fist was embedded into the ground a centimeter beside his ear. Cracks spread along the concrete, and a small crater had blasted itself into the pavement. His body was seized with a cold shiver. Had TK actually hit him, his head would've been smashed into a bloody pulp. The fist would've gone straight through his face and into the pavement below. Looking up, he saw the young boy over him, his aura still glowing. 

A God at war, yes, but a merciful God.

"Who the…_what_ are you…?" he managed to gasp out. 

The boy didn't answer. His aura flared once, then it died down again. All of a sudden, the streets were dark again without the golden light to illuminate it. Once again, TK looked just like any other teenager, small, slim and seemingly helpless. 

Except for his eyes.

The turmoil was over. His heart had won. Wearily, the boy stood up, and offered his hand to the loser. His eyes reflected not the slightest hint of rancor or hate. "Can you stand?"

Rob was dumbfounded. Then he snarled. "I don't need your help." Painfully, he tried to lever himself to his feet, then stumbled, clutching at his right knee, and stifling a scream. He was about to fall when he felt someone support him with his arms. Looking around wildly, he saw TK was holding him up. "I said…I don't need your…" His voice was cut off as he bit his lip with pain.

The young boy looked to the rebel cell. "Shinta. Give me a hand over here." Wordlessly, the rebel came, and helped support the injured man. Between them, they managed to maneuver Rob to a standing position. Once he was standing, Rob pushed TK away violently. Leaning heavily on Shinta, and standing on his good leg, he glared murderously at the boy. "Why are you doing this? I just tried to kill you!"

TK didn't answer. Walking over to his backpack, he pulled out a clean, white bandage, and approached Rob's right knee. The young man spat on the ground contemptuously. Drawing back his free hand, he was about to strike the boy when he felt Shinta slide a hand across his throat. 

"TK might be a little too kind for his own good, but I'm not." The Zion rebel whispered into his ear menacingly. "If you hit him, I swear to God I'll snap your neck like a twig, and ask for TK's pardon _afterwards_. Believe me, I've done it before…" Rob's eyes widened in shock, and he nodded vigorously. 

The boy wrapped and tied the bandage around the knee securely, holding it in place. Standing up, he looked Rob in the eye. "That's the best I can do. You'll just have to hold out until we get to a safehouse. Then we can bandage your knee better." Turning, the boy motioned to his cell. "Come on. Let's get a move on. We still have a considerable distance to go before we make it to the safehouse."

No one questioned his authority. 

Wordlessly, the rebel cell trudged off into the night. Kari looked at TK's forearm worriedly. The injured arm was literally dripping with blood. The boy's face was pale and tight with the pain. As they walked, she pulled out another bandage from her own first-aid kit, padded over to his side, and wrapped it firmly around his forearm. 

He gave her a gentle, albeit pained smile for the gentle gesture, and she grinned back. "Here's your staff." She handed the boy his bo. "Like you said, it's the best I can do, but I can dress it a little better when we get to the safehouse."

Suddenly, TK's free hand clasped around the bandage, stopping her from tying the knot. "No. Kari, why don't you lead the cell for a sec. They need you more than I do. I'll be back here with Rob and Shinta. My arm can wait until we're safe."

Kari frowned. The bandage hadn't been tied yet, and TK was simply holding it against the wound to stop the bleeding. But one look at his eyes told her he would brook no argument. The group _always_first. His own discomfort and injuries were secondary. 

She nodded. "Fine." The girl started off for the front of the group. Before she went, she turned and flashed him another worried glance. "Just promise me you'll be more careful next time, alright?" TK nodded, then faded away to the back of the small rebel cell.

Shinta and Rob hobbled along at the rear of the group. TK walked beside them, making sure that they didn't get left behind. Rob looked at the boy. An expression that TK didn't recall seeing appeared on his face. Respect, perhaps? "Why are you doing this?"

Stooping, TK picked up Rob's knife, where it lay on the ground. Sheathing the blade, he pocketed it. "If you behave, I'll give it back."

Rob fell silent, fully aware that his question had been dodged. Together the group trudged through the darkening streets towards the safehouse. Then Shinta turned to look at Rob. "Now you know why we follow him…"

**********

It was Sora's helmet that saved her. The lead pipe that smashed into her head stunned her, but it didn't smash her skull in like it was supposed to. Even so, spidery cracks spread throughout the helmet. It would never block another blow.

Even though her head was spinning, the girl immediately crouched, and struck out into the darkness savagely. Her eyes were still adjusting, but then, unlike some other fighters, she didn't rely solely on her sense of sight. Hearing and touch served just as well.

She was rewarded by a sharp grunt of pain. Moving in to finish, her arms raised in defense, she lashed out with her foot. The man folded without a sound, and slumped to the ground.

Biyomon flew through the air, slashing with her razor-sharp beaks and wings. She couldn't use her attack, "Spiral Twister", for fear of alerting Diaboromon to their presence, but even without the use of her powers, she could still be deadly. The men swiped blindly at the whirling bird. "Where the hell did this hawk come from?" someone shouted.

More men emerged from the darkness, some brandishing weapons. Sora dropped her automatic. In the darkness, it was impossible to see anything, and she couldn't use it for fear of hitting Tai, Agumon, or Biyomon. Especially Biyomon, flapping as she was throughout the room. Desperately, Sora put two fingers in her mouth, and let loose a sharp whistle. A pre-arranged signal for danger. Izzy and the others would know something was up.

Then, she snapped her arms back into defense as the men charged…

Tai's vision was beginning to flicker. The thin noose dug into his neck, piercing his skin. His gun clattered to the ground. He could feel a trickle of blood drip down his neck. Beside him, he could hear Agumon engaged in a fierce battle with more men. _No help from him then…_

The man behind him hauled savagely on the wire. Wheezing, Tai raised his arm, and drove his elbow backward into the man's stomach.

He heard the man grunt, but the wire didn't loosen. Tai's vision was almost totally black by now, and he was on the edge of unconsciousness. Desperately, with the last of his strength, Tai slammed his heel as hard as he could into the man's shin.

This time, there was a sharp howl of pain, and the wire loosened just a little. Grabbing it with his hands, Tai tore the wire loose, wincing at the sharp pain from his neck. Before the man could recover, he turned around and dealt two quick strikes to his assailant. One, two, the punches landed home with staccato precision. Blood gushed from the man's nose as he stumbled backwards, and fell.

Izzy, Willis and Mimi burst through the door, their weapons raised and ready to do some damage. Squaring off with the men, they began taking combat positions. Thankfully, no shots had been fired, yet. Both sides were afraid of hitting their comrades. In the dark, none of the combatants could really see each other. The fight in the dark building was rapidly turning into a fierce brawl…

__

"STAND DOWN!!"

The sharp command from one of the men pierced the air. Both sides immediately stopped, and suddenly, the building was quiet again. Several of the men who had been knocked down stood up, holding their injuries, and backed off from the kids.

In the sudden calm, Sora got her first real look at their attackers. A group of eleven men, stood silently before them.

The digidestined, for their part, never let their guard down. Izzy, Mimi and Willis formed a protective line around Tai, who was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Sora and Agumon rushed to his side. "Are you all right?"

Tai wheezed, but he still managed to give her a wan smile. "I've been better, but I'll live." Agumon heaved a sigh of relief. Then he glanced at the silent row of men before them. 

They were different from gangs the digimon had seen before. Their clothes, while not exactly the best, was a far cry from the ripped up rags that street gangs usually wore. Their guns weren't the usual rusted out pieces of junk that street gangs usually used, but were well-cleaned, well-tended to, and seemed to be in perfect working order. Their eyes burned with a purpose and order that Agumon didn't remember seeing in a long time.

They were also apparently a well-disciplined group, with a clear command structure. This was no ordinary street gang. "What's with them?" he whispered.

Izzy stepped up. "Who are you, and why did you attack us?"

A few moments of silence passed. Then, a young man stepped forward. Izzy gazed at him curiously. He had a mop of unruly dark hair, but the most remarkable thing about him was his eyes. They burned a golden, honey colour. Strangely though, the leader ignored Izzy, and focused those surreal eyes on Tai. He pointed at Tai's neck.

"You're bleeding."

Sora handed Tai a bandage, which he gingerly pressed against the wound on his neck. "Of course he's bleeding. What'd you expect? You just tried to strangle him!"

The man shook his head. "You're human."

This time, Izzy looked distinctly confused. "Of course we're human. What're you talking about?"

The dark haired leader raised his arms in a gesture of surrender. "We apologize. We thought you were Bakemon disguised as humans. Several other rebel cells have been taken in by the deception."

Mimi was incredulous. "You thought we were Bakemon? Do we look like Bakemon to you?!"

"No, Mimi, he's right." Sora interrupted behind her. "Bakemon can change forms until they're indistinguishable from humans. They can even talk like them. It happened to Joe and I when we got separated by Devimon."

She turned her crimson eyes on the leader, drilling him with an intense stare. "And when you saw us bleed, you knew we couldn't be digimon. Digimon don't bleed. They spill data." The two groups stared tensely at each other, the safeties on their guns off, and rounds locked into the firing chambers. Although hostilities had ceased for the moment, things were far from peaceful.

The man nodded. "That's right." Then his eyes hardened. "Are you with Diaboromon, or against him?"

Willis tensed at the mention of the hated name. His finger twitched on the trigger. Izzy piped up before the blond boy could do something rash. "We are the commanders of the Fremen, a group of freedom fighters who are, and always has been, sworn _against_ Diaboromon." The intellectual boy gazed curiously at the small group before him. "And you?"

The man's gaze softened again. "Good. Then you are among friends." The leader of the men gestured once with his hands. Immediately, the entire gang dropped their weapons and relaxed. Tai was impressed. This was a really well disciplined group. No questioning of orders, just a simple gesture, and instant obedience. This man had the mark of a true leader.

In some ways, this group reminded Tai of the Fremen, well-disciplined, and well-organized.

The man gestured to two men by his side. "Get some bandages and some food for these people." The two men sprang to it. One to get bandages, and the other to get food. 

Turning back, the leader sighed. "We're really sorry for the misunderstanding, but in war, one can't be too careful. I'm sure you understand." He gestured around at the building. "This is a safehouse of the rebellion. When you guys walked in, I thought we'd been discovered." He walked forward slowly, hand extended. "My name is David, and I'm the leader of this rebel cell. Part of the Zion rebellion…"

Agumon snapped at the offered hand, and Tai put a restraining hand on his digimon. "Easy there. He was just trying to shake hands."

The digimon sniffed. "Well, excuse me if I don't trust someone who just tried to strangle you less than a minute ago." He glared balefully at David. "If I'm to trust him, he has to _prove _it."

"You…you have digimon?"

Tai turned a quizzical gaze back towards the man. David's normally placid face had a thunderstruck expression on it. The entire rebel cell instantly went deathly silent. Izzy, Sora, Mimi and Willis looked uneasily at the suddenly intense gazes being directed at them. "You didn't notice?" Tai responded.

David shook his head dazedly. "I thought they were merely pets, or dogs, or something. The building was too dark." Agumon sniffed disdainfully. _Dogs indeed. Do I look like a dog to you?_ David ran a hand through his hair shakily. 

"But…but if you have digimon, that means you're _digidestined_…" He gave a short, embarrassed laugh. "No wonder we got beaten up by a bunch of kids…" David glanced up. "Then you must be the one they call Tai, the one with the crazy brown hair."

Tai looked up, his gaze suddenly becoming more focused, intense. "How'd you know my name?"

The dark-haired man sat down, as if his legs had suddenly become too weak to support him. "After five whole years, the digidestined will finally be complete. We've finally found them…" he whispered to himself. 

Then, louder, "Matt told me. Yamato Ishida, our commander- "

Suddenly, he felt two strong hands on his collar. The other rebel cell members looked on in amazement as Tai hauled David bodily to his feet, and jerked his face up close to his own. A slight…ripple could be discerned around the boy's body. David suddenly found himself staring into the most intense, burning hazel eyes he had ever seen. They looked like they were on fire. Tai's voice was as hard as steel.

__

"Take me to Matt. NOW!!"

**********

** Author's notes: Um…if it isn't obvious from my writing, Tai and the others have absolutely no idea of their powers, since they didn't have Patamon there to guide them. So really, while they do know they're somewhat special, it's never occurred to them that they could _control_ and focus their powers. As far as they're concerned, they're normal human beings. Just a little point I felt needed clarifying.

Another thing, I am _not_ making this up as I go along. Even before I started writing "Yesterday When the War Began: Chap. 1", I'd already had a basic, skeleton framework in mind, planned all the way to the end of the story, with Diaboromon's defeat.

So, how'd you like it? Review, people!


	3. Default Chapter Title

****

Out of the Ashes…: Chapter 3

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

** Author's note: OK, let's get one thing straight right now. I do _not_ have a split personality! Has anyone noticed that flame I seem to have left for myself in "Out of the Ashes: Chapter 2"? Well, it _wasn't me!!!!_ It was my younger brother, who thought it would be hilarious to leave flames for my fics, just to piss me off. And since he used the desktop we have at home, and since I didn't sign out earlier, it ended up bearing _my _signature! Oh, and if anyone read the review _my brother_ left on "Out of the Ashes: Chapter 1", well, my real name really is "Arthur". I don't usually review my own fics unless there's a pressing reason.

This chapter is a little slow. The next couple ones will be as well, since I'm beginning to set up for the climax, so bear with me! Actually, I've already started writing chapter 7, when the final battle starts and heehee (grins diabolically), _ALL OUT WAR!!!!_ I'm having fun! A lot of fun! However, every good fight scene and battle has to be backed up by a good, solid foundation, so keep reading! A _one-sided_ Takari, or a "mcguffin" as my editor pointed out. Read on and see what I mean.

As always, thanks to my wonderful editor, TS. Really guys, she's a big help.

Oh, and did I mention that the digidestined get reunited in this chapter?

********

**two weeks later**

Just over the horizon, a golden orb was slowly rising into the sky. Its reddish golden rays peeked over the tall mountains on the East side of the valley, and touched a small city of rough but sturdy houses, bathing it in its soft glow. The forest wavered and stirred gently as a breeze ran through the trees.

Yamato Ishida sat on a chair, watching the shimmering patterns of the forest from his window. Gabumon was sleeping in the corner. It was beautiful, in a way, how the wind stirred up the leaves into never-ending patterns, different shades of green and black all combining into an overall, whirling kaleidoscope. The rising sun cast its rose coloured glow on the trees, breathing life into the forest. The sun's rays slowly crept down the sides of the mountains on the west side of the valley, illuminating the craggy rock face with its gentle, warm glow. Already, Matt could hear the singsong cadence of a lone bird chirping in the trees, calling nature to awake.

Sighing, he cast his gaze back upon the city of Zion. His domain. It was a good base, well fortified and well hidden. Rows of simple but sturdy buildings lined up on the ground. They served as the dormitories. Matt himself was in the central building, the largest of them all, which housed all the guns, ammunition, weapons, food, and supplies. Although it was still the crack of dawn, Zion was already stirring with life. People, women and men, were out in the fields, getting an early start on the harvest. Matt could hear the happy cries of children as they played amongst themselves. He closed his eyes.

Zion was not merely a fortress. It was home to those who dwelled in it, a place of sanctuary. As such, it was not inhabited solely by soldiers, but also by women and children. How could Matt deny them the right to live? When he opened his eyes again, his ice blue eyes hardened with resolve. This was the last place on Earth where one could hear laughter, could see children playing, where people walked about with a _purpose_. He would not allow Diaboromon to crush this final oasis of hope.

Again, the happy laughter of the children at their games drifted up to his ears. Matt's smile was bittersweet as he contemplated a group of children playing soccer in the fields. It reminded him of the happy childhood that had been stolen from him. Before, he would've been out there right now, joining in their game. A young man his age should be thinking about things like dating, grades, sports, and the hottest new music group, not about saving the world, supplies, weapons, tactics and strategies. He should be enjoying life to its fullest, blissfully unaware of what troubles should follow.

But fate had disagreed. The highest commander of the entire Zion rebellion could hardly be seen playing soccer with children. He was blessed (or should it be cursed?) with his powers and abilities as a digidestined. He had been chosen, along with the others, to be the warriors needed to pull this world out of darkness. Matt sighed. Although that responsibility weighed heavily on his young shoulders, he would fulfill it, for those he loved, and to preserve hope for the future.

But oh…how he wished he could be a kid again, if only for a moment.

Matt rested his forehead on the windowsill. Of their own accord, his eyes drifted to the wall in his room, and rested on the familiar blue and black goggles hanging there. He frowned, and tore his gaze away. It reminded him too much of the comrades he had lost. _Tai's dead. Get over it,_ he thought fiercely. 

The leader was a cursed position. The leader always had to take everything on himself to relieve his troops, always burdened with impossible command decisions. The leader was always at the forefront, always the first to take the bullet. Matt rubbed the knee he had wrenched during that fateful night when Mark had died. Although it had healed completely, it still twinged occasionally, especially in cold weather. Jim had told him that that twinge would stay with him for the rest of his life. _"Think of it as a battle scar,"_ the doctor had told him. _"You were lucky you didn't end up with a limp."_

The leader is a cursed job, but someone's gotta do it. 

"Hey, Matt…you awake?"

Matt was startled out of his reverie at the quiet knock on the door. "Joe? Come in."

The door opened, and Joe stepped in. Matt looked down and noticed Gomamon at his feet. Joe's eyes widened as he found Matt at the window. "Man. Matt, do you ever sleep?"

The ash-blond boy grinned. "No. I don't."

Gomamon snorted, and waddled over to where Gabumon was sleeping. "Well, can't say the same for Gabumon here." Leaning in close, the fun-loving digimon screamed right in Gabumon's sensitive ear. "Wake up, sleepy-head!"

Matt and Joe chuckled as they watched Gabumon shoot up like a rocket, his fur bristling, and start chasing Gomamon around the room. The two digimon wrestled on the floor, flippers and fur entangling in one another. Then Matt turned to look at Joe. "What is it? Anything new?"

Joe nodded. "TK and Kari's recon party is back. I thought you'd want to know ASAP. I just let them in the main gate a few minutes ago, then I came to tell you." He frowned. "They also seem to have picked up a few more members."

Matt got up and stretched. The weather was getting colder, so he was dressed in comfortable black trousers and a dark turtleneck. He drilled Joe with a sharp gaze. "More? What d'you mean?"

Joe shrugged. "Well, TK's cell numbers around fifty of our best fighters, but he only took five along with him on this recon mission, not counting Kari. He said he wasn't out to fight, and a smaller group was easier to conceal. Now, he seems to be leading around ten people. One of them was on some kind of stretcher as well."

The blond boy frowned. "Well, they're probably a gang they picked up along the way." All Zion rebels had standing orders to welcome any remaining street gangs left into the rebellion. Matt walked out the door, and started down the stairs towards the main hall. "Any news from David's group?"

Joe shook his head. "No. He _was_ scheduled to come in today, but then, I guess he got delayed."

Matt shrugged. "He'll be all right. He can take care of himself."

Together, the two digidestined walked down the hallway of the main building. People they passed stepped out of their way with respect. It was an unusual spectacle, seeing grown adults treat teenagers with such profound respect. Matt nodded courteously to them as he passed, but he continued walking to the main hall where his brother was. Gabumon and Gomamon followed their masters, and they received no less veneration than Matt and Joe.

Finally, they rounded the last corner, and saw TK's party. Most of the rebels were clustered around the food table, anxious to get a decent meal after a month and a half on camp rations. Some of them were unpacking their bags, unloading equipment and supplies. One of the jobs of recon parties such as this was to forage for any supplies left in the city, be it ammunition, weapons, or raw materials such as smelted metal. Such resources were vital to the rebellion.

Five men just stood in the middle of the room, gazing around uncertainly. Patamon and Gatomon flitted around, helping with odd jobs. Kari was helping the rebels unload their equipment. Matt looked around the room, and finally picked out a young, blond boy, kneeling beside an obviously injured young man on a stretcher. "TK?" Matt called out.

The small blond boy looked up, and his crystal blue eyes met his brother's. Then he nodded, gave the man on the stretcher a supportive pat on the shoulder, stood up, and began walking over. Matt beckoned to Kari as well, and the brown-haired girl abandoned what she was doing and walked over to join the others. "Joe. Get these people settled in, but the five new members, keep them here. I'll decide what to do with them once I've heard TK's report." Matt muttered out of the side of his mouth. Joe nodded once, and stepped forward to help.

TK finally arrived. Matt gave his brother a bear hug. "Welcome home, squirt." The younger, blond boy hugged him back. Then, Matt broke away and gave Kari a hug as well. It was always a relief to have them come back safely after a month and a half of recon.

The curse of the leader. Knowing full well that you may be sending your soldiers out to die, yet sending them out anyway.

Then he stepped back, and frowned. "What happened to you?" His brother looked a little worse for wear. His face was pale, and his eyes were tired. One of his shirt's sleeves had been ripped clean off, and the front of his shirt had been slashed. Then, he noticed a white bandage around TK's left forearm, partially hidden by the boy's long-sleeved shirt. His eyes narrowed. "TK, you've been on recon missions before. What happened this time?"

TK waved a hand. "Oh, don't worry about me…"

Matt grabbed the bandaged forearm. TK winced, so Matt loosened his grip, but he didn't let go. Carefully, he unravelled the bandage, and his jaw clenched. An angry red slash stretched from TK's elbow to his wrist. The wound looked deep, and it would most likely leave a knife-scar. The older boy's blue eyes were suddenly grim. 

"Who are these people? Who did this?" he gestured at the five remaining men and the man on the stretcher.

Kari answered. "They're a street gang we picked up about two weeks ago, hiding out in Tokyo. We managed to persuade them to join us."

Matt frowned. "Don't dodge my questions. Who slashed you? This doesn't look like the work of a Bakemon." He had seen Bakemon injuries before, too many it seemed, and they tended to be fractured bones, bruises, but no razor-sharp cuts like this.

TK blew out a breath, as if resigned. "Well, you see…one of the new guys had some kind of problem with being led by a fourteen-year-old, so he sort of…challenged me to a fight..."

Matt was incredulous. "And you let him cut you? This badly? Come on TK, this isn't like you. You can fight better than that."

Kari interrupted. "The guy cheated." The girl looked angry, but TK simply looked down at his feet. "It was supposed to be a no-weapons challenge. TK had beaten him fairly, but he didn't deliver the final blow. Then the guy got up, pulled a knife out, and charged TK when his back was turned. He was lucky he didn't get stabbed in the back."

Matt's jaw tightened. _How cowardly_. His sudden rage manifested itself as a small, flickering blue aura involuntarily began dancing around his body. "Who did it?!" he snarled. There was going to be hell to pay over this.

TK didn't answer, so Kari pointed Rob out. The new guys were watching the discussion with avid interest, but Rob looked frightened out of his wits. "There. The guy on the stretcher. His name is Rob."

Matt began stalking over, his eyes clouded over with anger. Even if the guy was disabled, he was going to teach the bastard a lesson he'd never forget…

"Matt…don't."

The older boy blinked at his younger brother. TK stood in his way, his arms outstretched to block the path to the man on the stretcher. Matt crossed his arms and glared hatefully at Rob, then turned his gaze back on TK. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn this guy out and leave him to fend for himself."

"You know as well as I do that he wouldn't last a day out there. With his knee wrenched, he wouldn't be able to find food. You'd essentially be sentencing him to death."

"So what?" Matt spat. "He certainly can't stay." Again, he shot a glare in Rob's direction. The streets had their own, sacred code of honour, and this man had broken it. Rob cowered under the glare. "I don't need someone like that in my rebellion. He's too dangerous to be…"

"We've been attacked by humans before, Matt. Why are you so worked up over this little fight?"

The older boy shook his head. "That's not the point. Those times, it was because the gangs were afraid of tricks, afraid we were Bakemon. They were fighting for their lives, and that I can understand. But what I'm hearing here…" he clenched his fist. "…is that this bastard, _after_ knowing full-well that you were sworn _against_ Diaboromon, and knowing you meant him no harm, still attacked you. What's more, he attacked when your back was turned, with a knife in his hand, in a _no-weapons challenge!_"

The commander scowled at the man on the stretcher. "I don't need someone like that watching my back when bullets start to fly."

TK shook his head stubbornly. When he looked up, his crystal blue eyes were filled with sadness once again. "Matt. If we left him out to die, would we really be any better than Diaboromon?"

Matt was stunned into silence. TK continued. "Isn't this the type of thing that Diaboromon does? Killing helpless people, who have no means to fight back? If we exiled him, where would he turn to? Zion is the last place on Earth that offers sanctuary, you know that."

It was true. TK himself had been on two long-range recon missions, ones that lasted six months at a time, in an effort to find other organizations like Zion. Taking along a small group of hand-picked rebels, and along with Kari, they had scoured the entire Japan, and parts of Asia, and had searched every city they came across.

They had found nothing but small street gangs. Both times they had returned with upwards of two hundred extra rebels that had joined up, but they had found nothing else. There were _no_ other rebel establishments within Japan, and according to the accounts of travelling nomads, there were none left in the world. Five years after the initial invasion, Diaboromon had tightened and consolidated his hold on the planet. Zion was the absolute last bastion of organised human civilization.

Matt crossed his arms again. "He's still too dangerous." This man had attacked the second-in-command of Zion, and he was expected to welcome him in with open arms? Not going to happen.

"Then assign him to my cell."

Matt goggled. Silence fell in the room. "_What?!_"

TK drew himself up, and stared his brother in the eye. "Assign him to my cell. I'll take full responsibility for his actions. I swear to you that he'll behave just like any other member."

Silence. Then, "You know what this means, don't you?"

TK nodded. "If he does something wrong, it'll be my fault." His blue eyes softened. "I promise you he'll behave. You may discipline me, but only I may discipline the men."

Silence fell in the large room. Kari had sidled over to Rob's side. The new members watched with intense interest the battle between the two leaders. Rob especially, was watching the entire scene with baited breath. His life hung in the balance.

Then Matt nodded reluctantly. "All right…" he said hesitantly. Rob heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"From now on, Rob is officially assigned to your cell. He'll be given quarters before this day is through. We'll see if he's worth the effort…" Turning on his heel, Matt shot a glare in Rob's direction before marching off down the hallway. 

"Get cleaned up, and get a decent meal. Meet me in my room in an hour for the debriefing." TK nodded. He shot a reassuring glance at Rob, and followed his brother down the hallway, his staff swinging easily from his hand. 

Once both destined had left the room, Rob turned to Kari. "Why does he do this?" his voice was hoarse. "Why did he…he _vouch_ for me? After I tried to kill him!" _This kid is either incredibly stupid, or incredibly kind…_

Kari looked at Rob. She shook her head. "You won' t understand- "

"Tell me." Kari looked at Rob in astonishment. The dark-haired young man had…changed. It was the first time anyone had shown him mercy. He had been given a second chance, and he didn't quite know how to deal with it. "Please…I have to know…"

Kari looked at the man on the stretcher. Her first emotion was intense hate at the man who had tried to kill her boyfriend, but with an effort, she fought it down. Hate got you nowhere, she had learned that much from TK. She sighed. "Takeru Takaishi is one of the few people left in this world who _refuses_ to be dragged down by the war."

"That's just the way he is." Her voice was gentle. "Even in war, even when surrounded by death and killing, he won't let it get to him. His honour and his morals are that important to him. He can't bear to see death."

Her crimson eyes softened. "To him, gentleness and kindness are the soul of humanity, the hope that keeps people going. If we were to lose that, then we would become lower than animals. Sometimes, it gets him in trouble, like now, but then, that's what I love about him."

Rob fell silent. Now, he finally understood the fanatic loyalty he had seen in the eyes of TK's cell, the way they treated with the utmost respect the young, blond boy who was their leader. And how they considered it an honour to serve and die for him.

And, against his will, his mind grudgingly admitted the truth he had been hiding from himself for the past two weeks. _Maybe following this kid isn't such a bad idea after all…_

__

Dusk, two days later…

The outer wall of Zion was a sturdy, defensive barrier that surrounded the entire village. Along its perimeter, lookout towers had been placed for sentries. If Zion was attacked, the wall would provide cover for the defenders.

TK sat in one of the lookout towers, his staff in hand, as he scanned the surrounding forest with his sharp blue eyes. The sun was setting, and the woods were beginning to darken. The temperature was dropping as well, and TK wrapped his simple dark robe tightly around his slim body. Absent-mindedly, he fingered the glass pendant of hope he wore around his neck. Patamon perched on the railing, looking around. It was strangely serene and quiet, the way the velvety darkness enveloped the forest. The soft chirping of crickets sounded in the background.

Stars were beginning to appear in the darkening sky. TK watched them flicker and blink in the velvety cloak of darkness that was the night. He noticed nine particularly bright ones, shedding their light on the gloom below. _So pretty…_ the boy thought. He opened his mind, and just sat there thinking…about stuff. Nothing in particular, but more and more often, he found his thoughts focusing around a certain girl…

Then, Patamon tensed as his sensitive ears picked up footsteps approaching. He opened his mouth to warn TK when the boy nodded. "Don't worry, I hear it too." The digimon relaxed, and looked at the entrance of the lookout tower to see who would enter.

A small, dark form appeared in the doorway. "Um…sir? May I come in?"

TK sighed. "Sure. Come in. It gets a little quiet out here sometimes." He turned around to see who it was.

A small boy, around eight years old, stepped in, carrying a tray of food in his hands. He had dark hair, and blue eyes, but he seemed nervous, staring at his shuffling feet. An awkward silence descended, until TK looked at the boy quizzically. "Hi there, what's your name?"

The small boy cleared his throat nervously. "Um…it's Tim sir…I uh…" He held up the tray. "Miss Kari said that this was for you. She prepared it herself, but she was too busy to come give it to you personally, so she asked me to…uh…"

TK smiled warmly to try and help the boy feel more at ease. In a way, he understood the boy's nervousness. After all, he _was_ the second-in-command of the entire Zion rebellion, commander of the most deadly fighters Zion had to offer, and possessing powers that no one really understood. He was also renowned as a deadly soldier, skilled in the ways of war.

TK could remember when he himself had been like that, awed and cowed by authority figures. Of course, that had been five years ago.

Standing up, TK left his staff leaning against the railing, and walked over to take the tray. He sniffed the food. "Smells good." Again, he smiled at the boy to try and ease his nervousness. "Thanks a lot. I appreciate it. It's always nice to have a hot meal on a cold night like this."

The boy gave him a small smile. "You're…you're welcome, sir."

Another awkward silence descended, so TK took the opportunity to walk back to his post. Sitting down with his tray, he turned back to look at the forest, giving the boy an opportunity to leave quietly. Tim was probably dying to get away. Taking a fresh piece of bread, he broke it, and chewed quietly on the warm crust.

"Um…sir?"

TK turned around, surprised. The boy hadn't left. "Hmm?"

Tim was staring at his feet, scoffing them against the floor nervously. "Well…I, uh…" He seemed hesitant to finish his sentence, as if TK would bite his head off if he said something wrong.

Patamon cut in. "If you have something to say it, go ahead. TK won't kill you."

The small eight-year-old swallowed the lump in his throat. "Um…please sir, may I see your staff?"

TK grinned in the darkening watchtower. _So that's what this was all about. The kid wanted to see my staff._ He patted a seat beside his own. "Tim, isn't it? Come here, sit down."

The small boy fairly scooted over, and plunked himself in the seat. Then, he watched with eager, shining eyes as TK took his staff, and handed it over to the small boy. "Here you go."

His eyes shining with excitement, the boy held the staff reverently. Over years, under Patamon's instruction, TK had shaped the once crude walking staff into a true weapon. Bandages wrapped around the side, improving the grip. The smoothly sanded bo gleamed softly in the starlight, a warm, golden brown colour. "But…but it's so heavy! How do you manage to fight with this, sir?"

The blond boy leaned back in his seat, wrapping his robe tighter around himself. He took a sip from a cup of soup on the tray. "Do me a favour. Stop calling me 'sir'. I'm just fourteen you know. 'TK' or 'Takeru' will do just fine." It was refreshing, in a way, to be conversing with a child for once. To not be discussing tactics and supply problems, and to just talk.

"Si…um…Takeru? Why are you out here anyway? You certainly don't have guard duty." TK was, after all, a commander of his own rebel cell.

The blond boy sighed, and looked at the stars again. "Leaders exist to serve, and not to be served. Just because you're the head doesn't mean you don't have to do the menial chores like everyone else does." His gaze once again went back to the nine, bright shining stars. Again, his fingers closed around the glass pendant around his neck. "And…I just needed some time alone to think...you know…about stuff."

Tim was beginning to feel less nervous. Even with TK's reputation, there was something about his appearance and his smile that made people feel at ease. His disarmingly bright blue eyes and seemingly innocent, fourteen-year-old face had that effect on most people. "Like…what kind of stuff?"

Again, TK was struck by the boy's innocence. Tim was finally beginning to come out of his shell. "Oh, nothing in particular. This and that…" he gestured vaguely.

Tim was silent for a few moments. Then he piped up again. "Did it have anything to do with Miss Kari?"

TK shot a glance at the boy. He _had_ been thinking about Kari. The boy was more astute than he looked, despite his innocence. "What makes you think that?"

Tim shrugged. "Why, everyone in the camp knows about you two. And you were holding that pendant she gave you." Then he blushed. "I…I'm sorry if I seem disrespectful. It's really none of my business, sir…"

TK grinned. "When you're talking with me, treat me just like any other fourteen-year-old kid. Pretend you met me from school." A couple concerned Zion rebels had set up a small schooling system to keep the younger ones occupied.

"Really?" Tim looked up, his eyes bright and eager. "But sir…"

"Ah...Ah…" TK wagged a finger. "What's my name?"

Tim looked abashed. "Yes…I mean…OK…Takeru." The word came out sounding strange, but Tim had said it.

"Good." TK tucked the pendant under his shirt, and leaned back again in his chair. "Now, to answer your question. Actually, I _was_ thinking about Kari." He shot a glance at the small boy beside him. "What exactly did you hear about me and Kari?" The rumor mill in Zion was notorious for distorting the facts, and TK was curious about what the people thought about their relationship.

So Tim told him. "Well, everyone says you're never apart. The kids say that you're, you know…boyfriend girlfriend type of thing. Dad and Mom say that you two are in love." Again, Tim blushed, but this time it had nothing to do with TK, personally. It was just the type of thing that eight-year-olds did when they were talking about love. "The older kids also say that you're lucky to have such a 'hot' girlfriend. And they're supposed to be the experts on dating…"

TK himself was blushing as well, but he hoped the darkness was hiding it. "What else?"

This time, Tim turned scarlet. TK could see it even in the dark. _Here goes…_"Well, I heard some people saying that…um… if you two were just a couple years older, we should be…uh…expecting a baby anytime now…"

Patamon choked. 

TK threw his head back and laughed. _A baby!_ The other sentries stationed around the wall glanced at the watchtower questioningly as they heard peals of merry laughter drift from it. It was unusual to see TK laugh so uproariously. Smile, sure, but he rarely let go of his emotions so far as to laugh. Tim, for his part, was heaving a sigh of relief.

"No…haha…it's not like that at all…" TK gasped as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and calmed down a little. "We'd never consider something like that until _after_ we're married."

Tim looked puzzled. His idea of love between a boy and a girl had always been based on lust. That was his childhood had taught him, anyway. According to the older, and supposedly more mature and learned kids, when a boy "loved" a girl, he "lusted" after her. The two terms were synonymous. "So…what is it _really_ like between you two? What do you feel for her?"

TK shook his head. "You won't understand. You're too young –"

"Aw come on! That's what Mom always says whenever she doesn't feel like telling me something. I'll understand, I promise!"

TK glanced at the young boy. Tim reminded him strongly of himself when he was young. Innocent, eager, full of life and energy. He exchanged a glance with Patamon, and Patamon stifled a giggle. TK turned back. "All right then…the farthest Kari and I have gone is kissing –"

"On the lips?"

The blond boy sighed. "Yes, on the lips."

"Eeeeewwww…" Tim wrinkled his nose. TK laughed again. "Hey, you promised you'd understand."

Tim gave it a moment's thought, then nodded. His childish face turned serious, and he looked at TK. "All right, I'm listening."

TK was impressed. He was actually making a serious effort to understand and to learn, putting aside all his childish misconceptions. He approved. _Fine. You asked for the truth, you'll get my honest answer. You deserve it._ The blond boy leaned back into his chair.

"I…I can't really explain what I feel for Kari. Love isn't something you can describe in words. Words are too limiting. It's something you…you have to experience for yourself in order to understand, and even then, you'll never understand it fully," he began.

"It's like…I'll do anything to protect her. I would gladly give my life to wipe away a single tear from her cheek. To ensure her happiness, I would do anything, anything at all." TK gestured helplessly as he tried to formulate such a complex idea into such limiting words. _How the hell does one explain love to an eight-year-old?_

"I love her unconditionally. It's not because she looks or acts a certain way, or possess something special. No matter what happens to either one of us, the bond will endure. You see…" TK paused. "To me, she'll always be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And I'm certain that until my last breath, I'll love her. Her beauty extends beyond her physical self. I love her spirit, her gentleness… It goes…beyond that…somehow…" 

The boy groaned and rubbed his face with his hand. "I…I can't do this. How do I explain it? I can't. I'm not even sure I understand it completely myself." _Great, I've probably lost Tim completely._

There was a short pause. Then Tim spoke up. "I'm…not sure I get it…but then…I _think_ I understand…"

TK was surprised, and then impressed. The kid had actually stayed with him during the entire explanation, and hadn't zoned out. What's more, he was actually trying to understand. _He'll go far…_ TK thought. Tim continued. "Basically, you two are just, well, best _best_ friends. I guess that would be what everyone says is 'love'." The small boy looked proud of having "understood".

The blond boy closed his eyes. _Love_. It seemed to be such a simple word for what he felt for Kari, how he rarely thought of anything, awake, or in his dreams. And how their relationship kept changing, how each day, they discovered something new together. Kari was his light, the one who guided him through these dark days. Whenever the holder of Hope himself began to despair that they would never defeat Diaboromon, she was the one who would reassure him, gird his hope with her light. And for that, he owed her…everything.

Reaching out, TK ruffled the younger boy's dark hair fondly. It was surprising how much he liked the kid. His innocence and exuberance was a relief from the darkness and despair of the war. "Yeah," he said slowly. "I suppose that's the best way to put it."

A moment of silence descended upon the two. A couple of insects could be heard chirping in the dark. TK looked back out into the forest. The stars were becoming brighter now, though the nine shining ones he had noticed earlier continued to be the brightest of them all.

Then, Tim turned to TK beside him. "Takeru? When I grow up, I want to be just like you. Of course, I'll never be able to match you…"

TK laughed, though his laughter was tinged with a bit of sadness. _He has no idea…_"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll grow up to be a fine young man. I remember when I used to be just like you…"

Tim's eyes were wide. "Really?"

The older blond boy nodded. "When I was eight years old, I was totally clueless. I remember I used to be the crybaby of the group, always bawling for my Mommy. The other digidestined tried to be sympathetic to me, but then, I was always the runt of the group. Um…no offence."

The dark-haired eight-year-old was incredulous. "_Really?_ But…but look at you now! Second-in-command of the Zion rebellion, and…and…commander of your own cell!" _TK bawling for his Mommy?!_

TK smiled. "My point. People grow and change. You'll do all right. I'm sure of it."

The two boys sat alone in the darkness for a few moments, just listening to the crickets chirping softly in the background. The night was almost tangible, in the way it enfolded in a velvety cloak of peaceful black. TK sighed, and cast his gaze back up into the sky, and saw his nine stars again. All of a sudden, they seemed to be shining much brighter than before…

__

beep beep beep…

The older boy's blue eyes widened. In a moment, all traces of mirth was wiped from his face. Quickly, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out his digivice. Patamon hurriedly flew over and perched on his head, peering intently at the screen as well. Tim watched puzzled as TK punched a few buttons on the tiny device.

The blond boy stared incredulously as five dots appeared on the screen. Each of them coming from the general direction of Tokyo, and headed towards Zion. They were only about a hundred meters away. His digivice hadn't exactly been tuned to full sensitivity. He looked up. His eyes were shining. "I don't believe it…" he whispered.

Tim, for his part, was more than a little concerned by now. "What's the matter? What is it?" TK was renowned for his unnatural calm. It took a lot to fluster the blond leader, but whatever it was that he had seen on that weird device had spooked him badly. Or maybe spooked wasn't the right word. He seemed…excited, exuberant, almost ecstatic. "What is that thing?"

The older, blond boy leaped to his feet, his robe swirling about his slim frame, his food forgotten. For a moment, a small, golden aura flickered around his shoulders until TK reigned in his excitement. Jumping from the tower, he began racing towards the east wall, where the dots were approaching. Patamon flew by his side. "Tim!" he called back over his shoulder. "Go get Matt and the others, and tell them to meet at the East wall. Tell them it's urgent."

"But…but…wait a minute…Matt Ishida? The _commander_? But what'll I tell him?" Tim was really confused now.

TK's voice carried clearly through the night air. "Tell him I've got a signal on my digivice. He'll understand." Then the boy was gone, fading into the darkness as he raced towards the East wall himself.

As he ran, his eyes were glued to the screen on his digivice. No mistake. It was definitely picking up five signals, approaching the East Wall. TK tuned his digivice to maximum sensitivity and shook it several times. The five extra dots remained. Counting the signals representing Kari, Matt and Joe, that made a total of nine dots on his screen. _Nine signals!_

"TK?" Patamon frowned as he flapped beside his master. "Why are there five digivices?" TK frowned as well. The extra digivice was a mystery to be sure. "Dunno, but we'll find out once we get there." Almost invisible, the young boy flitted through the darkness like a wraith, his robe blending in perfectly with the night, silently.

Finally, the East wall loomed ahead in the darkness. TK ignored the main door, and instead, climbed up onto the ramparts of the wall. Whether they possessed digivices or not, it was always a good idea to see who was knocking before you let them in. When he reached the top, he cursed under his breath. He had forgotten to bring a flashlight or a torch. He glanced at his digivice. The dots were at the wall by now. No time to go get one.

Then, he took a deep breath. His mind cleared of all thoughts, and his body relaxed. Holding up his right hand, he focused his mind on it, and a small, golden flame appeared in the palm of his hand. Patamon grinned. It wasn't the best lamp ever made, but it would do. TK held his hand up higher, and the flame brightened. The golden brilliance pushed back the gloom all around them, shedding light on the scene.

He looked over the wall. Even with the aid of the improvised lamp and his sharp eyesight, all he could see was a mob of shadowy figures, their identity shrouded by darkness. Frowning, TK tried to intensify his aura even more. It looked like a literal army of men, at least a hundred.

He turned, pursed his lips, and whistled sharply. It was a prearranged signal for danger. Zion had to be alerted. It wasn't everyday that an army of a hundred armed men showed up in the middle of the night. And it _definitely_ wasn't everyday when you picked up signals on your digivice. Sentries along the wall began shouting, several lamps flared up, and a troop of guards gathered by the East wall. Turning back, TK looked upon the mysterious visitors again.

"Who are you? Do you come in peace?" TK called out the time-honoured challenge of the sentry. It was only slightly better than the hideously overused phrase "Halt! Who goes there!" but then, clichés became clichés simply because they were so appropriate. There was no way around it. Straining his eyes, he tried to pick out who these mysterious people were, although he already had a good idea. 

For a moment, no one responded.

Then a hesitant voice called up. It was tinged with awe. "TK? TK, is that you?" The blond boy's heart skipped a beat. The voice sounded hauntingly familiar. A voice he'd thought he would never hear again. _It can't be him. He's dead…_

Then, TK turned as he heard people approaching behind him. Matt and the others had arrived with their digimon, along with a crowd of curious Zion rebels. The newcomers were clearly not hostile, so who were they? TK could see a few familiar faces within the Zion crowd, Tim, Shinta and Rob. The blond boy made a mental note to thank Tim later. The kid had been fast. Joe and Kari held the crowd back, while Matt peered over the edge with TK. His steel-blue eyes narrowed. "David. Is that you?"

A different voice called up. This time, TK instantly recognized it as the soft, commanding tone of the cell leader. "Yes, Commander –"

"_Commander?!_" several voices chorused at once.

David continued dryly as if there was no interruption. "It's me and my cell. We're back from that recon mission, and we've found something…interesting. If you'll let us in sir, I think you'll be in for a surprise. I assure you that these men are not hostile."

Matt nodded. "TK, open the gate –"

Then he stopped. TK had already hopped down onto the ground, and was eagerly throwing open the lock. Even in the darkness, he had no trouble manipulating it. Swinging the wide door open, he stepped back as the sixteen human figures slipped in. The rest stayed outside, awaiting the go-ahead. TK walked back to join Matt and the other destined as they watched the little party file into Zion. Placing a supportive arm around Kari's shoulders, TK noticed that she was trembling. Kari turned and gave him a grateful smile, then turned her attention back to the mysterious party.

It was still too dark to see who it was. Several Zion members had brought flashlights, and they trained them on the newcomers. TK and Kari both raised their hands, and their auras flared forth once again. The light cut through the night, and finally revealed the figures.

For a moment, there was a stunned silence. Both parties stood gazing at each other, wide-eyed, as they finally got a good look at each other. These were faces they had thought they would never see again. Beside him, TK could feel Kari's trembling increase. He sympathized. He felt the same.

Matt was thunderstruck. His hands were trembling, and the Zion rebels looked at him with concern. Matt was also renowned to be unnaturally calm. "Tai?" he whispered. "I don't believe it…"

Then the ranks broke. Rushing forward joyously, both sides met in a clash. Bear hugs, laughs, and even kisses were exchanged all around.

"_Kari! It's you! You're safe!!!_" Tai yelled as he swept his sister up into a crushing bear hug, regardless of her seemingly burning hands. "I'm never going to let go…ever again."

Kari, for her part, was hugging her older brother back fiercely, tears of joy streaming down her face. "_Tai! _You're alive! You're not dead! I thought I'd never see you again…"

The digimon all piled up on one another, happy to see each other once again. A tangle of fur, flippers, vines, wings, and claws rolled and squealed on the ground. It was, in kid terms, a "mushpit".

Mimi launched herself headlong into Matt's arms. "I can't believe it's really you!" she squealed. Hugging the lanky, blond boy close, she planted a long kiss on his cheek, then continued jumping up and down with excitement. "_Yes! Yes! Yes!_" A couple Zion rebels fell around laughing as they saw the partly horrified, partly overjoyed expression on their commander's face.

Izzy gave Joe an exuberant high five, and then embraced as well. When they pulled away, Joe looked the auburn-haired boy up and down. "My, you've grown. Still the computer geek, I see," he added teasingly, pointing at the laptop.

Sora rushed up to TK, and swept him up in a motherly embrace. Although the boy wasn't exactly short for his age, Sora was rather tall. The younger, blond boy was swept clean off his feet, and he found himself in a crushing bear hug. His staff clattered to the ground as he hugged her back. Tears streamed down his normally calm blue eyes. "I…I can't believe it's you! After five whole years…"

Then, she let go, and TK dropped back to the ground. Stepping back, she looked him up and down. "But…but last time I saw you, you were so little…"

Mimi turned from Matt, and looked at the younger blond boy as well. "But now look at you! You're so tall! And so cute too…"

TK blushed. Several Zion rebels laughed uproariously. Shinta and Tim were doubled over with laughter, wiping tears of mirth from their eyes. Even Rob smiled. It was not everyday that you saw your commander being mothered over like a kid.

Matt laughed along with them. Some things never changed. Hell would freeze over, the seas would dry up, the mountains would be levelled into dust, but Mimi would always be boy-hungry. And it had never occurred to him that she would be attracted to his _brother_ of all people.

Then, Tai noticed Willis, standing on the sidelines. The boy had a smile on his face, yet it was tinged with sadness. He was happy for his friends, but then, he realised, he would never be a part of their circle.

That was where he was wrong.

Grabbing his arm, Tai dragged Willis into the circle with him. "Come on! You're a destined as well. Let me introduce you…" Together, they disappeared back into the mob of screaming and hugging friends, reunited at last after more than five years at war.

"Tai! I thought you were dead!"

"TK! You've grown so much!"

"Sora, where's your helmet?"

"Kari? Is that you? I don't recognise you! You're so much taller!"

The night continued with joyous celebration. Matt brought everyone back indoors and held an impromptu party. No one slept at all that night. It was all spent talking, catching up, and general mayhem, so excited were the kids. For that one night, they were commanders and soldiers no longer, but a merry band of friends, acting their age.

That was a turning point in the war. The destined would always remember that night as special, that night when they were finally together again, after five torturous years of separation, of war and of pain. History would always remember that night as the night when the nine warriors were finally reunited again. For once, hope burned bright for the human race.

__

Apart, we are nothing, mere embers of resistance, easily snuffed out, but together, we are strong as a raging fire…

** Author's notes: Um…Lord Necrodain, if you're reading this, that little kiss scene between Mimi and Matt is _not_ meant to be Mimato. Mimi was just getting a little over-excited. This is _not_ a Mimato, and there are _no_ further hints. That last scene wasn't a hint either. I don't really care much for Mimato. I prefer Koumi, if you ask me. I was converted by Vision's "College Buds", which, by the way, is one _awesome_ series. ^_^ (I'm not kidding. Visions, if you're reading this, I really _loved_ that series! Too bad it ended)

Remember way, way back in "Yesterday When the War Began", I held a poll, asking you guys whether you wanted Seraphimon or Omnimon? Well, (rolls eyes) if you can't guess which one I've decided on by now, then I'm not worth much as a writer. *rubs hands * You won't believe how much fun I'm having writing this…

As always, please review!


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

Out of the Ashes…: Chapter 4

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

** Author's notes: This chapter is setup. But my editor thinks it's interesting, so please read. As will become obvious to you when you read, I'm starting the final push towards the climax.

Yeah! It's Chinese New Year tomorrow! "Gong Hae Fat Choi" (Chinese for "Happy New Year"). Welcome to the year of the snake! Asian pride! If you haven't noticed my updated profile, well, I'm sixteen now, since January 21st.

I also got my report card back. Ironically, English, at 86%, was my worst subject. Hmm…

Oh well, onto the fic!

**********

It was mid-morning. Fleecy white clouds floated slowly across the crystal blue sky, and golden sunlight shone down on the peaceful valley in warm patches. The sweet scent of the forest drifted through the air as the melodious songs of birds sounded in the ears of nine teenagers and their digimon as they walked.

They certainly didn't look powerful. Dressed in dark, non-descript clothes, and not carrying any fancy jewelry, they seemed just like an average party of teenagers, out for a walk. In fact, the only thing that could be said was peculiar about them was their pets that followed their heels.

And yet, these nine teenagers possessed more power than any other human group on Earth. In themselves, and in the men they commanded.

Matt was leading Tai's group on a tour of Zion. The Fremen were settling in, wandering around, trying to acquaint themselves with their new surroundings. Being unused to staying in one place for any length of time, most of them were absolutely flabbergasted by the resources and equipment Zion boasted.

Tai himself was no exception.

"Wha…what a base!"

TK chuckled. To tell the truth, it was indeed, pretty impressive. Zion was small, but boasted proper housing, guards, defensive walls, almost a true military city. To Tai, who had been wandering around among ruins and wilderness for the past four years, this must seem like heaven. "It wasn't easy," TK explained, "and it took us four years of blood and sweat to get this far. We had to unite all the fragmented street gangs in Tokyo and the surrounding area. But after that, we had no shortage of willing hands to help us build."

Sora was walking along on the soft green carpet of grass, enjoying the slight breeze that ruffled her chestnut brown hair. Biyomon flapped beside her, avidly taking everything in with her curious eyes. The girl closed her eyes. "I…I don't remember the last time I've walked in the open without fear of attack." When she opened them again, there were tears in her wine-coloured eyes. "I've forgotten what it feels like…"

Kari smiled at her friend's happiness. "I know what you mean…"

Izzy looked around, his agile mind taking in everything and processing it instantly. He nodded in approval. Matt and TK had chosen their location well. The tiny city was ingeniously hidden within the small, but peaceful valley. Zion was nestled right in-between two huge cliffs of rock, so air-patrols and reconnaissance wouldn't be able to see the base unless they made a conscious effort to fly directly overhead. Geothermal vents, hot springs and geysers dotted the small valley, and moderated the otherwise harsh climate, allowing for agriculture. Farms and fields dotted the surrounding area, with men and women carefully tending to the crops.

The craggy mountains also provided a natural defense. Only Zion rebels knew about the narrow mountain passes that were the only way in and out of the valley. Anyone else, even Bakemon land patrols would be hopelessly lost. With all the cover, forests and caves in the mountains, a capable and well-armed soldier that knew the lay of the land could fight with the effectiveness of three.

Then, Tai cast his gaze toward the center of the valley. A small river sparkled with dancing light as it reflected the rays of the sun. Straining his eyes, he managed to pick out some men wading in the stream. "What are they doing?" he asked, pointing.

Gomamon squinted, following Tai's finger. "They're building a dam," the water digimon explained.

TK smiled. "My father's overseeing the construction," he said proudly. "We already have a simple hydroelectric generator set up, so we can build simple gadgets like these mini-radios," he held up his little communicator. "We hope to upgrade it sometime next year, when the dam's complete. Then we can climb further up the tech ladder."

Tai took a closer look at the communicator. It was really nothing but a miniature walkie-talkie. "Where'd you get this?"

"We made it. A couple Zion rebels used to be electrical and computer engineers before Diaboromon invaded. They managed to whip this up for us from electrical components we salvaged from the city. We don't have enough for everyone, but every cell and platoon leader has one." TK made a face. "But we have to maintain radio silence almost all the time anyway, so they're usefulness is limited."

Willis looked at the actual encampment itself. A rough but sturdy wall with a trench behind it encircled the entire camp, and provided defense in the event of an attack. Small, sturdy timber houses were arranged neatly within the city, some served as dormitories, and some as storage silos for crops. Terriermon looked at the large, timber and metal building in the middle of the encampment. "And that is…"

Kari explained. "That's our command center. In there, we house our supplies and weapons for short-term use. For long-term storage, we have the stuff scattered across the base in silos and warehouses. We even have some secret caches of emergency supplies hidden in the mountains." She nodded at the building. "That's also where we plan our attacks and missions. Why don't you take a look?" The group started walking over to the central building, their feet padding across the soft green grass.

As they walked, Izzy spoke up. "This is quite a base. What about within Tokyo? Have you done anything there?"

Matt smiled. _Ever the intellectual one…_ "Actually, we have. The safehouse in which you…um…encountered David was our original base before we moved out in the spring of 2006. In total, there's twenty-seven safehouses, scattered across Tokyo, adapted from former street gang refuges. Every one of them is equipped with some emergency rations, ammunition, and spare weapons."

Gabumom added to his master's explanation. "Almost all of them are connected by secret passages, adapted from the sewer and water pipe systems, and the subway system. Every safehouse has at least one backdoor or secret passage, in case we're surrounded by Diaboromon's army with no way out."

"How about attack platforms, supply lines, advance bases…" Tai started. He was no longer the simple city-kid he had been. The war had forced him to think like a commander. Strategy, attack routes, supply lines, advance bases, all these were second nature to him.

TK beat him to it. "We have a total of three advance bases, each about two day's march from the outskirts of Tokyo. They're really nothing but advanced safehouses, adapted from abandoned farm house buildings. Each of them are stocked with enough supplies, weapons and ammo to sustain a full rebel cell for a month. Those places are where we launch attacks and recon missions from. Our 'attack platforms', as you put it."

Mimi spoke up. "How many people have you got supporting this? What kind of manpower do you have?"

TK and Matt looked at one another. TK explained. "Well, in Zion, we house about a thousand people. Most of them came from street gangs. But then, Zion isn't strictly a military base. As we said, it's a place of sanctuary. So, unlike the Fremen, we do have elderly people and children. In terms of able-bodied soldiers, we only have about three hundred."

Joe nodded. "Those three hundred are split up into four rebel cells. All of us except Matt…" he pointed at himself, TK and Kari. "…command a cell, numbering around eighty soldiers each. Matt, as the commander, commands us cell leaders. The fourth cell is led by David, whom you've already met."

Kari elaborated. "All of our cells are more or less evenly distributed, except for TK's." She gave her boyfriend a mock indignant glare. "His cell's the smallest, numbering around fifty, but the most deadly. The rebels in his cell are handpicked for their ferocity and efficiency in battle. That's because they see the most action. Somehow, there's something unfair about that…"

Sora laughed and gave TK an appraising look. This was their little crybaby TK? The little innocent boy she had cuddled to sleep on many a dark night in the digiworld? The boy blushed and looked at his feet. "Hmm…commander of the 'shock troops', huh?" Sora chuckled teasingly. "Our little baby TK. Who would've have thought?"

Tai frowned. "Forget that. Who would've thought he'd be dating my _sister_?!" He gave a mock scowl at the boy, and TK looked even more abashed. Kari stifled a giggle with her hand.

You know," Tai said, mostly to Matt, "five years ago I knew they liked each other. But I said to myself, 'They're still little kids, they're not even dating yet. I'll wait another year or so before I scare TK witless with the keep-your-hands-off-my-sister talk.'"

He gave TK a mock glare. "But it appears I was too late. Unforeseen circumstances. Of course, you realize, as Kari's older brother, I now have to give you the traditional 'beat your sister's boyfriend dead' ceremony…"

TK's face was flaming red. "Uh…no comment. Oomph!" 

Without further ado, Tai leapt on the younger boy, put him in a headlock, and with a wide grin, proceeded to give him a "noogie", ruffling his blond hair with his fist. TK struggled in Tai's grip, and the two fell laughing to the ground, rolling about in the grass. Kari tried unsuccessfully to stifle an insane giggle as she rushed to their side and tried to pull them apart. Tai obviously didn't realize that even if he wanted to, there was no way he could beat up TK anyway. Her brother _was_ three years older, but then TK was also the foremost warrior in Zion…

Izzy frowned as he steered the discussion back on-course. "How about weapons?"

Tai and TK sat up again, covered in grass stains. They looked comical, especially TK, with his hair tousled beyond recognition, but the expressions on their faces were suddenly serious again. In contrast, Matt's grin was almost feral in its ferocity. "Quite an arsenal, actually. Over the years, we've foraged and salvaged in gun stores and military establishments. We now have enough guns for everyone. Automatics, rifles, handguns, sub-machine guns, etc. We even have some crude bombs and small explosives, and a couple mortars we managed to salvage. Right now, they're stored in weapons bunkers around this valley"

"The real problem is ammo. Since we can't replenish it, ammo is used sparingly, and as precious as gold. We're working on getting up to the tech level required to produce bullets in mass quantities. Give us another two years or so, and we'll probably be able to produce our own ammunition as well."

Tai and his group looked at each other, stunned. They had never, in their wildest dreams, thought that such an extensive base and safehouse system existed. Being Fremen, after wandering for five years, they had almost forgotten what it felt like to grow roots, and establish oneself firmly in an area. 

In the space of five years, Matt had managed to pull together a well-organized army with a clearly defined command structure, and armed them with a fairly potent arsenal of weapons.

__

With this behind our backs, and with the weapon Izzy and Willis have pulled together, we might actually stand a chance.

The brown-haired boy turned his hazel eyes to Matt. A small, hesitant spark of hope danced in them. Over the past five years, the war had been hopeless. They had been running for their lives, with no chance of striking back. But now, with all this…

"Do you have a place where we can talk? I have something important to discuss."

**********

Several minutes later, they walked into Matt's room, which also doubled as a private ready room. Matt closed the door behind them, as everyone settled themselves into the rough but sturdy chairs arranged around the wooden table. The digimon either leapt into the laps of their masters, or lay down on the floor or table. Joe opted to remain standing by the window, looking out at the scenic wooded valley.

Matt padded over and took a seat himself, turning the chair around and straddling it. Tai smiled. Even as commander of all Zion, the blond rebel _still_ hated protocol and formalities. For the uneducated onlooker, all they would see was a party of teens with some weird pets gathered together for a talk.

Except these teens and their "pets" had the power to decide the fate of two worlds.

"OK Tai, we're listening. Spill it."

Tai and Izzy looked at one another, then Tai leaned forward. "First, let me describe what we've been doing in the past couple years. You've already told us what you've been doing, now it's my turn…

I've already introduced Willis and his involvement in all this." He gestured at the blond boy. Willis cringed, but there wasn't a hint of rancor or hate in the glances everyone shot at him. "We picked him up about four years ago, in New York. Since 2006, we've been wandering around North America. We weren't as lucky as you, and didn't manage to establish a base of some kind. We opted to remain mobile, fluid.

"As you already know, we gathered together and united the street gangs and people that we found along the way. Together, we formed the Fremen. We were a nomad army, constantly on the move, without a home base. Although we were small, numbering around a hundred, Diaboromon never managed to track us down, simply because trying to contain Fremen is like trying to catch water in a sieve. We never stayed in one place for any length of time."

Izzy cut in. "As we wandered, we learned a lot about Diaboromon. His motives for invasion, for example. Have you guys noticed any mining activity around here?"

TK and Matt looked at one another. TK shrugged. "Mining activity? Can't say we have. What we did find is that he's occupied and commandeered some of the surrounding cities' industries, factories, power plants, etc. For what, we don't know. We've tried attacking some, and we _have_ scored some minor victories in our time, but they were always repaired within a matter of days or weeks." 

Then, the boy looked pensive. "Actually, come to think about it, we didn't notice any mining in the Tokyo area, but during my long-term recon missions, Kari and I _did _notice some such installations in mainland Asia. We just didn't think anything of it at the time."

He frowned. "I've always wondered exactly why Diaboromon invaded this world in the first place. We came up with a couple theories, but so far, we've had no conclusive proof of exactly _why_ he attacked."

A slight sigh escaped Willis. Everyone turned to look at the thus-far silent boy. "I can answer that.

"Two reasons." He put both elbows on the table, and steepled his fingers. "One. He's following his programming. Diaboromon is a unique cross between a virus and a digimon. He possesses the intelligence and command of strategy of a digimon, but ultimately, he follows the blind programming of a virus. And that programming _absolutely dictates_ that he destroy anything and everything in sight." He shrugged. "It's literally his 'purpose in life'."

Joe turned from his post by the window. "But that doesn't explain the mining Izzy mentioned. What exactly is he looking for?"

Willis turned to look at the older boy. "He's looking for silicon, copper and other metals, sources of power like hydro, coal, nuclear, etc. etc. He doesn't seem interested in our land, soil and water. Naturally, since he doesn't eat. What he does seem interested in is squeezing our world dry of minerals and metals. We noticed many such mining and production facilities dotted all over US…" he grimaced. "…what _used_ to be USA and Canada when we were wandering."

Gomamon frowned. "Why would he want stuff like that?"

Izzy leaned back in his chair. "Don't ask me why, but somehow, he needs it to maintain and build his army." The auburn-haired boy looked pensive. "Silicon is important for building computers and microchips. The facilities he's taken over needs to be maintained, materials are needed to construct supply depots, etc. etc. Perhaps he needs it to maintain and expand his network. Especially if he wants to take over new territory."

Patamon snorted. "New territory? What is there left to conquer? He's already got every inch of this world in his grip."

"No. There _are_ places left. Lots of them." Everyone turned at Willis' quiet voice. "There are countless alternate universes out there. The digiworld and Earth are only two possibilities out of millions, maybe billions. Izzy told me of the time when you were stuck at Myotismon's gate, fiddling with the cards, because you were so worried about travelling to the wrong dimension. And Diaboromon has already demonstrated his ability to travel between dimensions when he invaded this world in the first place.

Diaboromon isn't stupid. He knows that he'll have destroyed all there is to destroy in ten years time, tops. Drained this world of all resources in, maybe, fifty years. He's already looking for new targets to infect and corrupt. The digiworld would probably be his next choice. And after that, who knows. To expand into alternate _universes_ who require one huge network, intricate machinery and communications links capable of punching through the very _fabric_ of reality.

So there's reason two. Squeeze this world dry of resources. In around fifty years, when Earth is nothing but a charred hunk of burning rock, he'll move onto the next target, and so on and so on. And each time he's conquered a world, his army will grow that much stronger, fueled by the resources he's consumed." 

A bitter grin crossed his features. His emerald green eyes looked like razor-sharp chips of jade. "We were 'lucky' to be the first world. I don't know about you, but we Fremen also achieved a couple minor victories in our time. If we were the second, or third, he'd be unstoppable."

A grim silence fell over the group. Izzy, Tai and Willis' information was disturbing. Matt and the others _had_ speculated about the exact reasons for the invasion, but this was the first conclusive proof of a real motive in Diaboromon's mind.

"So…how do we stop him?" Gatomon looked around. "Can he be stopped?"

Tai, Willis and Izzy exchanged meaningful glances, then Willis spoke up. "You weren't the only ones who made significant progress during the last couple years."

He pulled a CD out of his backpack, and held it up. The sunlight coming in from the window glinted off the metallic disc. Willis grinned savagely. "In this CD, we have the means to defeat Diaboromon once and for all."

Matt leaned forward, suddenly intensely interested. In contrast, TK leaned back in his chair, and Kari stared at Willis. Joe, who had been looking out the window, turned around and fixed Willis with an intense gaze. 

"Explain," Matt said.

So Willis did. "Ever since Tai and the others contacted me four years ago, Izzy and I have been working on a way to defeat Diaboromon. It was slow going, since we had to make do with our laptops, and we were hunted the entire time, but in the end, it was worth it. What we came up with was this." He waved the CD. 

"We created a virus."

Patamon frowned. "What does it do?"

Tentomon jumped in. "Every single digimon under Diaboromon's command, from the highest Diaboromon copy, to the lowest Bakemon foot soldier, is connected to his network. It is through that network that Diaboromon gives orders, and coordinates troop movements."

Izzy placed both elbows on the table, his face grim. "We created this virus to be extremely, _extremely_ vicious. Our template was one of the 'doomsday' viruses created by the US military to wipe out enemy infrastructure before the physical assault even begins. What it does is that it spreads through the network, and hacks into the core programming of each digimon connected to it." The auburn-haired boy's face looked like it was set in stone, hard and unyielding in its coldness. "Once in, it will delete its host. Completely. The process is instantaneous."

For a moment, silence reigned in the room. Then Kari looked at her brother. "What you're saying is, if this virus is unleashed, Diaboromon's _entire_ army will be deleted. And it will all happen within the space of a few seconds."

Tai nodded. "That's exactly what we're saying."

Another moment of silence. TK's normally gentle face had gone dark. His hooded blue eyes flashed.

"That's genocide." 

No one spoke, so he continued. "I'm not sure I'd wish this even on Diaboromon's army. They are after all, living, breathing digimon. If we go through with this, at least a million creatures' blood will be on _our_ hands. Do we really have the right to kill on such a scale?"

TK shook his head, troubled. "And what if this virus got loose in the digiworld? Do you know what kind of damage it could cause? The digiworld would be sterilized, cleaned of _all_ life. It was because of viruses like these that this war started in the first place. What makes this one any different?"

Izzy and Willis looked at each other. "It won't get loose." Izzy finally said firmly. "Right after we defeat Diaboromon, all copies of this virus will be deleted. I didn't enjoy creating a monster like this, but I had no choice."

Tai sighed, leaned back in his chair, and ran a hand through his hair. He had expected from the beginning that such an objection would come from TK. The young boy had always been the most gentle and caring of them all. "I know how you feel. I had serious reservations about this in the first place as well." 

Then his hazel eyes hardened. "But then, if we don't stop him, genocide will occur anyway. Desperate situations call for desperate measures, and I think the war went past "desperate" five years ago.

If we lack the strength to do what is necessary, and what is _right_, to win, then we will die. We have to prove ourselves worthy of this life, or be destroyed."

TK sighed, and put his head in his hands. "This is madness."

Tai's voice was space-cold. "This is war."

Another moment of silence descended on the room. It _was_ war. There was no way around it. TK finally nodded reluctantly, accepting the logic. For a second, nothing could be heard but the occasional carefree chirping of birds drifting in through the window. 

It sounded oddly out of place.

Then Gatomon frowned. "How about the original? Would the virus affect him too?"

Izzy and Willis looked at one another and shrugged helplessly. "We really don't know." Willis confessed. "It might, and it might not, since Diaboromon is the head of the entire network, literally. What we are certain of, is that it'll work on the rest of his soldiers."

Kari frowned. There had to be a catch. "But…why would you need soldiers for something like this? Why would you need our safehouses, weapons and supplies? Those are the things you use for invasion…"

Surprisingly, it was Mimi that explained. Matt's party looked at her in astonishment. Mimi had never been one for long, technical explanations. Apparently, she had changed. 

"The problem is that even though we have access to Diaboromon's network through the net, there's no way we can upload the virus remotely. We can _access_ information through the net, sure, but we can't _upload_ it. To actually feed programs onto his network, and have the network run it, would require us hacking to the highest authorization level. Diaboromon knows the risk of viruses is great. After all," she grinned at the irony, "he's one himself."

Matt frowned. "And can that be done?"

Willis shook his head emphatically. "No. Impossible. I tried, and it would take years of hacking by my best estimate. That's assuming we have a matrix of mainframes and a team of computer experts working round the clock. With laptops like these…" he held up his own computer. "It can't be done."

"We'd have to be physically there at the master terminal in Diaboromon's HQ." Terriermon explained for his master. "That's why we came back to Tokyo in the first place. Only the master terminals in his base would have the highest network authorization codes. We need your resources for the invasion, or possibly infiltration of Diaboromon's base."

Tai looked sharply at Matt. "Now it's my turn to ask you. You guys know this area like the back of your hand. Can it be done?"

No one spoke as they all looked at Matt. The blond boy sighed, and ran a hand through his hair as he pondered the question. _Can it be done?_ This was one of the reasons why he hated command so much. The decisions.

Matt looked up. "TK, what do you think?"

The younger boy gnawed his bottom lip as he put aside the moral question for now. _Sure, dump it on me._ "I don't know… The security around Diaboromon's base is almost airtight. There are two Bakemon and Diaboromon barracks right next to it, so we can't exactly rush in by brute force. Infiltration? He's got so many intruder detection alarms dotted throughout the entire complex, an ant won't be able to get in without being noticed." He grimaced. "That's not counting the patrols."

"So…you're saying it's impossible?" Agumon said hesitantly.

A moment of silence. Then Kari spoke up. "But those security measures run off power, don't they? What would happen if we cut off their power? Disable the power grid? I mean, I know Diaboromon repaired the power plant and the Internet to feed his own network, but what if we disrupted that system somehow?"

TK pondered the question. "The security around the main power plant of Tokyo isn't nearly as tight. It's also a fair distance off from the nearest barracks. A quick raid with digimon might be able to destroy it, and disable the security measures for a couple days, at least. Diaboromon does have backup generators, but all of that power will be devoted to keeping the network up and running, and not to security systems."

Then, he looked around. "And for good measure, we could cut off some of the high-powered cables that connect Tokyo to neighbouring cities and power plants. A small squad of Zion rebels with a couple demolition charges could take that out, no problem."

Sora spoke up. "But even with the generators down, I don't think you'll be able to get past the patrols. I mean, if there are two barracks right next to it, then the whole place must be positively swarming with guards and sentries. I don't care how good you think your soldiers are at stealth. Unless you can literally turn invisible, there's no way you'll be able to make it in. Security alarms or not." The digital barrier had run out years ago, and none of them had any idea how to recharge it. It was, after all, designed to be a quick save, not a long-term piece of equipment.

"A diversion, maybe?" Patamon suggested.

Sora shook her head doubtfully. "It would have to be one hell of a diversion, like an all-out attack."

Again, no one spoke as they wrestled with the problem. A grim, palpable silence fell over the room like a veil.

"Then let's give them an all-out attack."

Everyone turned to look at Matt. "What'd you mean?" Tai asked.

The blond boy suddenly looked twenty years older. His shoulders slumped as if he was carrying a great weight on his slim shoulders, but if anything, his ice-blue eyes turned colder with resolve. A frighteningly emotionless mask dropped into place. It was disturbing to see one so young obsessed with such a cold, keen…_killing_ mindset.

__

The curse of the leader. Knowing full well that you may be sending your soldiers out to die, yet sending them out anyway.

"My rebels will be out in the city, causing diversions all around. I can order them to attack supply depots, network links, barracks, or just cause general mayhem. If the Fremen come along, we can most definitely do a _lot_ of damage. Diaboromon will have no choice but to send out his digimon to restrain them, leaving the base relatively defenseless. A small digidestined infiltration party _should_ be able to sneak in."

Protests burst out immediately. "But…but Matt!" Kari burst out. "Sure, we trained our soldiers well, but they'll be slaughtered! I mean, they can probably take on Bakemon on equal footing, and win too, but up against Diaboromon? We don't have the weapons, or the manpower, to take them down! Plus we're outnumbered at least three to one in Tokyo alone!"

"We'd be doing the one thing a rebellion should never do." TK cut in quietly. "Thus far, we've fought as a guerilla unit, striking and fading before casualties can get too high. If we do as you suggest, then we'll be fighting in the open, letting Diaboromon draw us out into a proper, all-out battle. We'd be fighting on his terms, not ours…. Casualties would be…I don't want to think about it."

Matt slammed a hand down hard onto the wooden table. "_I know that!_" he thundered. Everyone was stunned into silence. "But do we have a choice?" He looked around at the grim faces around the table. His voice softened. "Look. I'm not going to order anyone to do this. We all know that if we go ahead with this attack, _a lot_ _of people are going to die!_" 

He paused to let the ugly truth sink in. "I'm going to give them a choice. My soldiers don't have to come if they don't want to, and no one will think any less of them if they decide to stay, but the attack _must_ go on! Don't you understand?"

A few moments of quiet passed as they all pondered what they were planning. Then Biyomon spoke up. "So let me get this straight.

Matt's army will be wreaking general havoc in the city, creating one monster of a diversion. A team of digidestined will attack the power station to disable the security systems at Diaboromon's base. Another team of digidestined will then try to sneak into the complex, and plant the virus.

Casualties for Matt's army are expected to be extremely high. If the virus doesn't work, then it'd be a total rout. And this all has to be coordinated perfectly, without the use of radio communicators, since that would give away our positions."

A long silence descended in the room. Suddenly, the sunlight no longer seemed so bright, the chirping of the birds no longer so carefree. The once cheery feel of the day had vanished, left with the grim reality of what they were facing.

"It's the only way."

The others waited for Tai to continue. He did.

"We have no other choice. Diaboromon's network is constantly changing. By Izzy and Willis' best estimate, the virus won't work in about six month's time."

"Autumn is the best time for attack, when we've got the harvests in, and supplies are at their fullest. We definitely can't do it during winter, with the snow and the cold impeding troop movements. By spring, the effectiveness of the virus will be compromised. If we're to strike, we have to strike now.

The problem is, it'll be all, or nothing. If we screw this up, we won't get another chance. Diaboromon would guard the power plant better. Security arrangements around his base would increase, and Matt's army and my Fremen would be totally smashed. _Four hundred_ people would die. Without its soldiers, Zion would be helpless, and ripe for conquest. The other seven hundred civilians would follow within a year, at most."

Tai paused to let his point sink in. TK sat with his head in his hands, his glass pendant clenched tightly in his palm. Willis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kari sat, frozen. Tai's voice turned even colder as finished his point.

"That means that either we're going to win…" his hazel eyes flashed. "…or die trying."

**********

__

** several hours later **

Dong…dong…dong

Zion rebels looked up from their work as the warm, brazen tones of a bell rang out over the small city. Farmers dropped their tools, children halted in their games, and soldiers put down their weapons. Glancing confusedly at one another, they slowly filed towards the central building. There was no hurry in their actions. The bell was not a signal for danger, but a signal for assembly. 

__

"What do you think Matt's got to say this time?"

"I bet it's got something to do with those strange kids that came in yesterday…"

"Do you think it's something important?"

"Of course it's something important! Matt wouldn't call a general assembly if it wasn't!"

Slowly, the entire population of Zion, all one thousand men, women and children gathered in the courtyard outside the central building. A sharp whistle sounded out over the valley, and the Fremen followed the Zion members, adhering to the standard Fremen whistle call. Confusion was in the air, but everyone trusted it was something important. There was no grumbling about being yanked from their work. Rather, there was wild speculation about what this was all about.

Matt nodded at TK, and the smaller boy stopped hammering the bell. Turning, he checked to see that Tai's group was all right.

Tai himself was fine. A little nervous, sure, but then, his nerves had withstood a harder beating than this. It was Mimi that was getting stage fright. "Oh Matt…do we have to do this?"

Kari rolled her eyes. "You've faced Diaboromon and Bakemon in battle fearlessly for the past four years. You've fought monsters like Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and the Dark Masters. And you're afraid of _this?_"

Gatomon leapt onto Mimi's shoulder and patted her hair comfortingly. "Don't worry. It'll be OK, you'll do fine."

Matt glanced at Tai. "Ready?"

Tai nodded. "Ready."

The blond boy signaled with a wave of his hand, and they all stepped out onto the raised courtyard, into full view of everyone. Respectful silence fell like a rock as the people saw them. Sora looked nervously at the sea of faces staring expectantly back at her. Turning, she looked at the other destined. In contrast, TK, Matt, Kari and Joe seemed perfectly at ease. _Easy for them. They're used to it._

Matt stepped forward, and raised his hands to quiet the last few murmurs from the crowd. "Guys, I have something important to say, so if you'll shush, I'll say it." Matt scorned fancy language. His speeches were therefore composed of normal, everyday English.

"Some of you might be wondering what the commotion was last night. Yesterday, TK and David's recon cell came back from their respective missions." A stir came up from the crowd. After a month and a half of recon, those two were finally back.

"They brought with them some new members. TK managed to add five more members to our little rebellion here, but David found something even more important." Matt gestured with a broad grin on his face Tai and his group. 

"It's my honour to introduce to you the missing digidestined."

A huge roar erupted from the crowd. Wild shouting and cheering from the Fremen, and confused but elated conversation from the Zion rebels filled the valley. Everyone struggled to get a better look at Tai and his group, children squealing to be picked up so they could see. Over the past four years, Matt and his group had told everyone all there was to know about the 'missing destined'. Coupled with Zion's rumour mill, everyone knew about the ones called 'Tai', 'Sora', 'Izzy' and 'Mimi'. Tai could only wave feebly, with a nervous smile plastered on his face. Matt wished he had a camera to capture his expression.

__

"The missing digidestined!"

"The ones that Matt kept talking about? This 'Tai' character?"

"That's the one!"

"But I thought he said Tai was dead!"

"Shhh. Look, he'll explain!"

TK stepped forward. His voice rang out clearly for everyone to hear. He wasn't screaming, but somehow, his words cut through the excited babble easily. Although he was but a child, when he wished, his voice carried a note of authority no one could ignore. The crowd quieted down again. 

"We weren't the only ones to make progress during the last couple years. Tai and his group have mainly been wandering in America for the majority of the war, as part of a nomad army called the "Fremen". But the last couple years have been worth it. They've finally discovered a way to defeat Diaboromon once and for all."

Confused muttering and shouting broke out again among the crowd. Matt nodded at Willis to let him take over, and Willis nervously took the stand.

"What we discovered was this." He held up the CD containing the virus. He was surprised. His voice was steady, yet commanding. "In this CD is a virus, that, when properly implanted into Diaboromon's network…"

Again, the blond boy went over the capabilities of the virus. Simplifying it into plain English for those that didn't know techno-talk, he briefly explained what the virus would do when inserted into Diaboromon's network and run.

When he had finished, the people were silent. Then Rob piped up, his dry voice carrying through the air clearly. "That fancy virus is all very nice and good, but how do you propose we infect Diaboromon's network with it?" He wasn't trying to ridicule Willis, but rather, he was a practical man. Rob didn't have time for fancy bits of technology that would, in the end, prove to be worthless.

Willis grimaced, and turned to Tai for help. Tai took a deep breath and stepped forward to take the stand. _Here goes…_"The problem is that we can't do it remotely. Diaboromon's firewall is too strong, and we don't have the expertise, or the hardware necessary. To successfully infect Diaboromon's network, we'd have to implant it manually…"

For the next several minutes, the people of Zion listened intently as Tai described the plan they had come up with. He explained about the power grid, about the security arrangements around Diaboromon's complex, about the necessity of a diversion, and about the "expiry date" of the virus. And the rebels hung onto every word. As Tai spoke, they grew quieter as they realized exactly what kind of operation this was going to be. To their credit, they never shouted or spoke once to interrupt the explanation.

When Tai finished, the crowd was deathly silent, standing stock-still. The brown-haired boy felt like crying at what he was asking these people to do. It was suicide. A lot of people were going to die. They all knew it. _Damn this whole f*cking war_, he thought bitterly as he bit his trembling lower lip. 

__

Damn this whole **f*cking** war.

Suddenly, he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw TK smile warmly at him. 

"I'll do it." he said softy. Suddenly, Tai felt that much better. The burden had been lifted from his shoulders, willingly taken up by another. TK turned and looked at Matt, and his older brother smiled and nodded. He had no problem with TK doing it either. The people trusted and followed the boy loyally. He was the best person for this.

Turning, TK looked out onto the sea of faces before him. Everyone stared intently at the young boy. Giving Tai a final supportive pat on the back, he stepped forward. Tai watched him as he stepped past. There was something palpably different about him. The smile disappeared from TK's lips, and in its place, a grim, determined mask set into place. His eyes were chips of glacier-blue ice. Tai shivered. 

This seemingly innocent boy commanded more power than all the leaders who had come before him. 

The boy took a deep breath, and began.

"We're not going to order you to do this. We won't force you to come." TK paused. His eyes were suddenly filled with sadness again. Kari turned away, unable to bear seeing him like this. Tears stung the back of her eyes, but she angrily blinked them away. That sadness seemed to be a part of TK nowadays.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This is a very dangerous operation. If we go ahead with it," the boy's eyes looked pained, "not all of us will be coming back. Retreat is not an option. Either we come back triumphant, or we're not coming back at all. It's that simple. If you have family or children, and do not wish to leave them, no one will think any less of you if you decide to stay.

Think carefully before you commit yourself. Would you stay behind with your family, or go _for _your family? This mission is crucial to the future of two worlds. Do you want your children to grow up in a world of fear, of darkness.…

or a world of hope?"

The boy took a deep breath. His sapphire eyes scanned the crowd, as he felt the words come naturally to his lips. He was speaking from his heart, and he believed in every word with every last fiber in his being. 

"Hope has always been the driving force that has kept us going. Its power and importance is oft overlooked. Ever since the beginning of mankind, hope, hope for a better future, for the idealistic world, has driven mankind to improve, to perfect, and has breathed life into this otherwise dead world. It's a ray of light guiding us towards a better world, prompting us to improve and learn. No matter how hard the circumstances, hope has _always_ brought a smile to our faces."

The digidestined and their digimon stood in a row behind him. TK drew strength from their presence. They were his family, his unfailing brothers and sisters, fellow warriors in this insane war of darkness. Kari nodded at the boy, tears in her eyes. From that simple gesture, his own strength was renewed into a blazing fire. 

"In a way, it doesn't make sense. We know that no age is perfect, yet it is our ideal of the perfect world, that has driven us to achieve the heights we once did. Yet life is not about cold logic. The quest is not remembered for the destination. It is made legend by the act of reaching that destination. That same hope has given generations of people a purpose, a cause to live for. It is hope that has made possible goodness, trust, and all that we hold dear. It has brought laughter and happiness to our hearts, love and peace to our world."

His cerulean blue eyes flashed, and his voice hardened. "And now, Diaboromon is threatening to crush that hope. If he succeeds, countless worlds will die, without light, without a future.

Without hope.

We few, we band of brothers and sisters, are all that stands between the life and death of countless worlds. This is a choice each one of you have to make for yourselves. I won't have half-hearted soldiers on this.

If there is something in your life that you love enough to die for, then I am asking you to join us now.

Join us to _fight…_

for our children…

for humanity…

for hope…

The most precious thing."

TK looked once again upon the multitude of faces before him. He took a deep breath, then finally concluded his point with a simple question.

"I'm here to enlist every man willing.

Who's with us?"

For a moment, the crowd was silent. The valley was still. TK could hear the chirping of crickets, the songs of birds, the rustling of the wind through the trees. No one spoke.

Then Shinta and David looked at one another and nodded slowly. Together, they raised their hands high, proudly and boldly. Everyone turned as the two warriors, by their proud and fearless actions, willingly committed their lives without a second thought. Behind them, TK and David's cell lifted their hands high into the air as well.

Shinta spoke out in a loud voice for everyone to hear. "TK. We'll follow you to the end of the world and back. Just say the word."

Silence. 

Then, slowly, more hands came up. 

And more. 

And more. 

Tai watched incredulously as hundreds of people raised their hands proudly, lifting their chins boldly. A cheer started, slowly building until once again, the valleys echoed with jubilant shouting.

And that wasn't all. TK watched with tears in his crystalline eyes as more hands came up.

And more.

And more.

People willingly committing their lives to a _cause_, the fight to free their world. The faces before him were obscured with a forest of waving hands. The cheers and clapping was deafening. All one thousand Zion rebels and one hundred Fremen, every last one of them, raised their hands proudly and fearlessly.

It was a scene that would be forever remembered in the history books as the infamous 'Zion address'. Countless generations to come read and learned about that glorious day. That day, on August 15th, the young, Japanese leader known as Takeru Takaishi delivered his rousing speech. And the day when the people of Zion united in their determination to finally take back what was rightfully theirs. To take a stand. It marked the beginning of a series of dramatic and bloody events leading up to and including 'The Battle of Zion'. 

It marked the beginning of the end.

Matt stepped up to take the stand. A small, but tremendously proud smile crossed his features. Spreading his hands out wide, he declared boldly to the shouting crowd.

"_So be it_. The attack starts in one month. Preparation begins as of today. Cell and squadron leaders, meet in the war room in two hours. It's time to take our rightful world back! Dismissed."

The deafening roar shook the very foundation of Zion itself

__

whispering shadows…dancing in the cold and cruel night…

fearful thoughts…whose truths were buried in a pool of mystery and despair…

reflecting their darkness on the water…witnessed by silent approval…

yet…

revealing a spark of hope…leading the way to certainty…

and enlightening the path to honesty…

** Author's notes: Three guesses where I got the idea of putting a poem at the end of a fic. *rolls eyes * Yes, I was inspired by logan, who, for some weird reason, _always_puts a couple verses of poetry at the end of every fic. Hey, nothing wrong with that ^_^. I think it adds a…well…poetic touch. (haha… *sarcastically *)

Absolutely no idea when the next chapter will be up. It's written, so probably not _that_ long. All that's left is a whole lot of editing. Fellow writers, I'm sure you'll appreciate this. I myself always go over my chapters at least 3 to 5 times, and _then_ send it to my editor. And after that, another 2 times. The end result almost bears no resemblance to the first draft. So bear with me!

Oh yes, what do you think of that picture I drew of Nausicaa (from Nausicaa: Valley of the Wind)? It's on my profile page. Any complaints that I copied this from someone's work will be coldly ignored, since I freehanded it from scratch. Conversely, if someone wants to use it (as if you'd want the thing), please email me for permission first. Either way, please email me anyway and tell me what you think. Or just tell me in the review. Thanx ^_^

One final thing. I've allowed anonymous reviews again, so you guys who couldn't review because you didn't have an account, well, rejoice! I didn't mean to disallow it in the first place. It was an accident. Oh well, please take the time to type out a few thoughts below.


	5. Out of the Ashes: Chapter 5

****

Out of the Ashes…: Chapter 5

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

** Author's notes: Due to the new chaptering system, I was unable to post a summary for a new chapter. Well, here it is instead:

Psychic powers again! Quite a lot of it actually. In here, the history, theory and exact capabilities of the destined's powers are explored. Zion prepares for war, and our people leave for Tokyo. Oh, and Tim comes in again! (I got the impression you guys liked the kid. I created him to be kawaii (cute), and to be a reflection of TK when he was eight)

And, as usual, I got a lot of help from TS. She's really a great editor, and she's stuck with me ever since "The Long Winter" (maybe it's because she gets spoilers ^_^). Thanks a lot!

Oh, and just because "Out of the Ashes" is now chaptered doesn't mean you can't review. So at the end, please review as always!

Enough. Onwards…

**********

Zion was girding itself up for war.

An attack and a battle of this magnitude was not to be taken lightly. All throughout the small city, soldiers fought through combat drills, training with a variety of weapons, learning about Bakemon and Diaboromon strengths and weaknesses. Units of twenty men drilled combat formations, tactics, and street warfare, sometimes in tandem with other units and sometimes by themselves. Leaders barked out orders and commands at the sweating rebels. In battle, there would be no time to think. Formations must be flexible and adaptable, and executed without blinking. A few seconds delay could mean the difference between life and death for a lot of people.

Soldiers sat about cleaning and tending to the firearms. The firearms were a widely varied lot. Some were deadly assault rifles. Some were light handguns. Some were submachine automatics. They were the few guns that the rebels had managed to salvage from the city and surviving military installations. Each weapon was carefully tested, cleaned and repaired before issued. Mortars and bombs were painstakingly tested and checked. It would take at least another five years for humanity to crawl back up to the tech level required to produce guns again, so ammunition and firearms were rare, and treasured.

But then again, either this battle would succeed, or humanity would die trying. What was the point of conserving weapons and ammo?

The destined threw themselves headlong into the preparations. Matt, TK and Kari helped with the combat drills. Tai and his group spent hours in the war room poring over detailed maps of Tokyo, trying to familiarize themselves with the area and the system of safehouses and secret passages. The city had changed after five years of war. Certain streets were now impassable, new passageways had opened, old landmarks had disappeared, and new ones had taken their place. Joe, David and Shinta did some cleaning up around Zion, further fortifying the walls and preparing the defenses. Kevin and Jim both oversaw the harvests, taking stock of their supplies, and inspecting supply routes and lines.

Yet everyday, despite the rush to prepare for the imminent attack, the chosen children would seclude themselves in the dojo for a few hours. No one knew what they did in the martial arts studio, but everyone was too busy to ask. Several days after the Zion address, Tim, being younger and not having much to do, decided to go peek in on them and see what they did during one of those sessions. 

He knew Takeru wouldn't mind. The two boys had struck up a close friendship since they had first met. Despite his duties as a cell leader, and his position as second-in-command, Takeru had always found the time to be there when Tim needed him. Now, Takeru was more the older brother Tim never had, a caring, protective figure. While others regarded the golden-haired boy with respect, and even fear, Tim had found friendship within the aspect of those blue eyes.

What the young boy wasn't so sure about were the other destined, so he decided to play it safe. The doors of the dojo were made of paper, so the young boy merely sneaked up to the wooden building, poked a finger through the flimsy screen, and peeked through…

CRACK!

The small boy squeaked softly in fright and tumbled backwards, then covered his mouth as he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Nobody came out to chase him away, so he peered through his peephole into the large, open room again. And his eyes widened incredulously…

TK and Kari were sparring. Viciously. The room was filled with the verdant lightning flashes of their incredible clashes and auras. TK of course, wielded his trusty staff, while Kari was dueling with a "kodachi", a deadly short sword, or a really long dagger. Both of the combatants were wreathed with violent flames. The boy's aura blazed a brilliant gold, while Kari seemed to be halloed with blinding, rose-coloured wildfire. It was an incredible and frightening sight to behold.

As Tim watched, Kari crouched forward, starting to flicker as she began the charge. A moment later, all that could be seen was a blur, streaking across the ground, her blade flashing with the multi-hued colours of crystal. Unfazed, the young boy twisted his body into a defensive stance, and parried the blow deftly. The instant the blade was deflected, his feet shifted, and he assumed an offensive stance. Kari leapt back out of striking range. Tim watched in amazement as the leap carried her a full seven meters. Then, his eyes goggled as the boy streaked after Kari, his staff spinning in a blinding, golden blur, pressing his attack.

Their sheer speed was incredible. Wave a pencil between your thumb and index finger, and all you see of it is a series of random images, a flowing set of blurred pencils waving back and forth. That was the case for the two sparring destined. Tim rubbed his eyes and squinted as he struggled to see better. The two flickered and flashed, blurred and sometimes disappeared altogether as they strove to outmatch each other's inhuman speed. Whenever their weapons clashed, the young boy could see a ripple of displaced air expanding from the point of impact. He could even hear a faint thunder reverberating around the room, as if the very air in the dojo crackled with the intensity of the conflict.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tim saw Tai, Izzy, Mimi, Sora, Matt and their digimon, standing on the sidelines and watching with intense interest. Patamon was flapping in the air, watching with the critical eye of the sensei. Mimi, Sora, Izzy and Willis were all looking with eyes as wide as saucers. Tai was shaking his head. "I'm seeing it, but I'm not believing it," he muttered.

Beside Tai, Matt laughed. "You'd better believe it buddy. You can do it too." Then he turned back to watch the sparring match, a grin on his face. "Did you know they made a bet? Loser has to do the winner's chores for a week…"

Again, Tai turned his gaze back upon the practice match between his sister and TK. _This is a _sparring_ match!?_ he thought incredulously. _I'd hate to see what happens when they're really out to kill…_His mind went back over the little lecture Patamon had given them on the first day of their "training."

__

** flashback **

__

"We angel digimon are different from others. Ever since the conception of the digital world, we have been the guardians and protectors of it. Not to seem like I'm boasting here, but angel digimon are generally much more powerful than other digimon at their level. A champion angel has the powers of an ultimate. An ultimate angel has the powers of a mega. 

"And a mega angel is unheard of. It's never happened before, simply because there has never been an evil strong enough to warrant such a powerful force to counteract it. But if an angel were to digivolve to the mega level, its powers would be…well…mind-boggling.

"And part of our power comes from our combat style itself, and not from any inherent strength or abilities."

Gatomon took over. Every eye turned and focused on the cat digimon as she began speaking. "The martial arts and combat style of all Angel digimon is called 'Tenkei_'. In ancient digi-code, it literally means 'Angel's Will'. A subset of that martial art is a mental discipline called the '_Kohlinahr_', a progressive seven-step mental art. _Kohlinahr_ teaches one how to focus one's mind, silence the inner, useless thoughts, and allow one's true strength to surface. Together, a fighter possessing the martial arts of _Tenkei_, and the warrior's discipline of _Kohlinahr_, is a potent fighter indeed." Gatomon grinned. "I should know._

"And the results of teaching Tenkei_ and _Kohlinahr_ to a digidestined has proved…very interesting indeed."_

Matt coughed "Apparently, as digidestined, we're somewhat…more than human. We always have been, since birth. We've just…never noticed before. The power of our crests has done some amazing things before. I somehow healed Tai and WarGreymon during the battle with Piedmon. Kari started…glowing, when we were fighting Machinedramon."

Izzy self-consciously rubbed his breastbone as he finished the line of logic. "And since our crests are inherently a part of us, it makes sense that we'd be able to control it. But, we've never really explored exactly what kind of powers we have…"

Patamon grinned. "Actually, we have. Quite extensively too. Somehow, me teaching TK helped him focus and control his innate abilities, until now, he can call on it at will." The digimon shrugged. "After finding out, he insisted I teach the others. Matt, Kari and Joe can all do it. They've had it all along. We just started exploring new ways of using it. Sometimes, it's for combat, though recently we've begun looking at the healing aspects of such a power…

"Generally though, we know it gives them enhanced speed, reflexes and strength. A relatively new technique that we've only just discovered is the ability to form a small 'shield' of psychic energy that'll block any manner of physical and energy attacks. It's incredibly draining though and requires a high level of skill. It's only about two feet by two feet. Roughly. It doesn't cover your whole body, so it's still possible to sneak past it. Besides, the best of us has only managed to maintain it for a couple seconds."

Sora's head was spinning. Looking around, she saw that the others were looking a little stunned as well. Beside her, Biyomon sniffed. "Does that mean you don't need us digimon anymore?"

Matt shook his head with a grin. "No. Although the upper limits of these powers haven't been reached yet, at this current level, there's no way even TK could take down a Diaboromon. And he's the best. We just don't have the 'firepower'." His grin turned slightly dark. "It comes in damn useful when fighting Bakemon though…." He looked at Agumon and the others. "You guys are still the 'big guns'. You don't have to worry about losing your jobs."

Willis spoke up. "So exactly how 'powerful' can we be?"

Tai frowned. This was where it got unbelievable. At the time he'd said he'd believe it when he saw it.

__

CLANG!

An especially vicious weapon clash jerked Tai out of his reflection. Again, he focused on the battle. And now, he was seeing it, and…well…still not quite believing. And the incredible part was, _he_ was supposed to be able to do this as well…

Tim was, at the moment, feeling a little light-headed with excitement. He had never seen the full extent of the destined's powers, and the blinding show of force was impressive, to say the least. Eagerly, he pressed his face up against the screen, determined not to miss a thing. If he hadn't been so distracted, he'd have noticed Gatomon quietly sneaking out a side door…

Sometimes, the two pushed off the walls and ceiling, using them as platforms from which to launch their attack. More often than not, clashes occurred in midair. Neither of them seemed to be the slightest bit disoriented, or struck with vertigo. They were not flying, Tai realized, but more like ricocheting off the walls, floor and ceiling. And the whole time, their blinding auras made it difficult to discern exactly what was going on. Their respective shields flashed sporadically into existence to block strikes, then just as quickly dissipating as its owner shifted to offense. They were as two angels of war, unstoppable in their sheer power and speed. As fast and deadly as the keen Northern winds, the type that can never be bothered to go around, over or under, but cuts straight through.

You can't hit the howling wind. Anymore than you can stop the raging fire.

Tai shook his head in amazement. This was his sweet sister Kari? And this was the innocent and clueless blond kid he had first met six years ago? It was surreal. They were two of the sweetest and most gentle people he knew. How could they possess such an incredible…_killer's_…instinct? It was disturbing to see two so young in possession of so much power…And it was more disturbing still that such an instinct existed within himself.

He grinned wryly. _Of course, you realize, as Kari's older brother, I now have to give you the traditional 'beat your sister's boyfriend dead' ceremony…"_

Yeah right.

__

** flashback **

Patamon brought the discussion back on-track. "Tenkei_ is not a conventional martial arts. It's focused around a weapon. Always. It does provide you with the means to fight hand to hand, but ultimately, every _Tenkei_ warrior has a weapon of some kind."_

TK explained. "For me, I chose the staff." He held up his trusty bo. The long weapon gleamed golden in the sunlight slanting in the dojo. "Both Kari and Joe chose the kodachi. Generally, we tried to use light, fast and easy-to-carry weapons." He shrugged. "My bo isn't exactly small, but then, it doubles as a walking staff, so that's alright."

Izzy held up a hand. "What weapon did Matt choose?"

Matt answered the question for his brother. "I chose the iron coshes." He produced two peculiar looking weapons, basically iron bars, with perpendicular handles. Tai looked at them curiously. Even the way Matt held them was weird. The handles were gripped with the hand, and the actual bar part was held over the forearm. 

"It's mainly a defensive weapon, but it's devastating in close-quarters." He turned to look at Tai's group, and scrutinized them carefully. "I think, for you guys, kodachis would be the best. It's a light, easy-to-carry weapon, and it's the easiest to learn as well. Remember, you have to be ready in one month."

Mimi and Sora both grimaced with distaste at having to fight with a weapon, so Matt's expression softened somewhat. "If all goes well with the attack, we won't need to do any fighting ourselves. In fact, there's a good chance that none of us would be calling on our powers at all.

"Even if we do have to fight, we'll all be carrying firearms. I set aside some snub-nosed automatics, and three clips of ammo for each of us. Since all of us know our way around a gun, I didn't think we'd need to practice that. This training session is just to prepare you for the possibility that you might have to defend yourself, in case your gun jams, or you run out of ammo, or something like that. It's always better to be safe than sorry.

"But remember this." Matt's face turned deadly serious. "Always use your gifts for the good of all. Never stray to the dark side. If history has taught us anything, it's that power corrupts. And absolute power corrupts absolutely. 

"'Nuchidu Takara'. Life is the most precious thing. The highest principle in the Tenkei_ code of honour. Remember that, above _all_ else."_

** end flashback **

Finally, the two dueling combatants locked weapons with a tremendous clash. Ripples of gold and red and sparks of fire crackled around the point of impact between the two weapons. Straining, they each tried to push the other back, their auras flaring even brighter as they gathered their strength. A flaring wind swirled around the room. Now that they had slowed down a little, Izzy could see that they were both panting hard. Sweat was rolling down their faces, and their clothes were damp. Their limbs trembled with exhaustion. _Their powers aren't limitless after all…_he mused. _In fact, they must really be going all out to be tired so quickly._ He strained his eyes to see more.

Patamon followed Izzy's gaze, and nodded. "Yes, they're really trying their best to beat each other. At the rate they're going, one or both of them will burn out in another five minutes or so. Then, it'll become a contest of endurance, and not of strength."

Willis, his gaze still locked on the two viciously sparring combatants, piped up. "So calling on your power drains you?"

Matt's gaze was also locked on his brother's struggling figure. "Depends on your level of skill in the _Kohlinahr_. Generally, calling upon your full power can be very draining, both physically and mentally. All-out sparring matches normally don't last any longer than fifteen minutes. TK is the only one who's managed to reach the seventh and final level of _Kohlinahr_ skill. He can now be rightfully considered a _Tenkei_ master. Kari's reached the sixth, and Joe and I have reached the fifth."

He nodded at the two sparring warriors. "Those two are the only ones who can maintain their full auras for longer than fifteen minutes. Even then, by the time they're finished, it's another couple hours before they can do it again." He chuckled at the memory. "Kari even passed out once from exhaustion, and TK threw up a couple times. Hell, we all did."

Then, all conversation ceased as the stronger TK won the standoff. Giving a mighty heave, he pushed Kari's blade away. His staff suddenly free, he began spinning his weapon rapidly until it resembled nothing more than a great, scything blur, a whirling maelstrom of destruction.

This time, Kari didn't back off, but went on offensive. Her weapon switched back and forth constantly from left hand to right hand, and from forehand to backhand, so in essence, she had no less than _four_ basic stances from which she could attack. And she used them all. The flashing blade was whirling wildfire, stabbing and slashing everywhere. Sparring viciously, both combatants went at it at point blank range, their weapon points constantly seeking and questing for an opening, but resisted and blocked with superhuman speed at every turn. 

Sometimes instead of blocking with weapons, they would spread their palms wide, and a small field flashed into being in front of their hands, shaped and manipulated by their fingers into whatever shape they chose. Whenever the weapons smashed into one of those psychic shields, bright, blinding sparks erupted. But the shields held. It was a testament to their incredible mental strength, the union of the soul and the body.

It was like a dance in its delicate intricacy. A deadly ballet to the symphony of crashing steel. A flashing display of blinding colours and blurs.

Then, TK saw an opening. Wrenching his staff free, he spun it once, knocked Kari's blade aside with a tremendous clash, and swung savagely at her head. Watching from his peephole, Tim's heart skipped a beat. If the blow hit home, Kari's head would be knocked clean off.

The blond boy stopped an instant before he actually hit the girl, the staff-tip quivering a centimeter from Kari's temple. Tim let out the breath he had been holding. Gasping for breath, TK managed to give her a small, yet triumphant smile. "I…guess you…owe me…a week of chores…"

A small smile played across Kari's lips as well. Sweat rolled down her face, and her breathing came in ragged gasps, but she shook her head. "TK…look down," she said softly.

The blond boy looked down, and froze. The tip of Kari's kodachi was poised a millimeter off his throat. The deadly, pointed tip caught the light of the room and sparkled like a jewel. Both of them stood stock still as they panted for air. She chuckled. 

"If this had been a real fight, we would've joined each other in death."

Slowly, she dropped the weapon's tip, and her aura disappeared. With her powers reigned in, she suddenly seemed to deflate from exhaustion, putting her hands on her knees and panting. Likewise, TK lowered his staff, and reigned in his aura. He smiled ruefully. "You're getting better, Kari." The boy stepped back. "I guess we'll have to call it a draw."

They bowed to each other, a gesture that indicated respect for your sparring opponent. It was really nothing but a formality, but it was a time-honoured tradition that Patamon insisted upon. On the sidelines, Tai let out a sigh of relief that her sister was safe, while Matt merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. Tim was still a little stunned by the show of power he had just witnessed, so he didn't notice the small, feline shape creeping up behind him…

"BOO!!"

The small eight-year-old almost jumped out of his skin. Already pressed against the flimsy screen, he lost his balance and fell against the paper. The entire screen gave way, and Tim tumbled into the dojo, landing on top of the collapsed screen with a crash. Mimi and Sora jumped, and all eyes focused on the sprawled boy on the ground. Tim turned scarlet. "I…um…uh…"

Behind him, Gatomon giggled, and stepped carefully around the boy into the room. "Look who I found. He was looking in on our little sparring session." She smiled deviously. "What should we do with him?"

Although still sweaty and exhausted, TK laughed. Walking over to the fallen boy, he offered a hand, and helped him back up to his feet. "Tim? What are you doing here?" 

Matt frowned. "TK? You know him?" He vaguely remembered the flustered kid who had contacted him the night Tai had come, but had never bothered to ask his name.

His younger brother nodded, a smile on his face. "Yeah. Hey guys, this is Tim Sterling. Tim, well…you know who we are." Then his face turned serious. Squatting down on his haunches, he looked the boy squarely in the face. "What were you doing spying on us?"

Tim looked at his feet with an abashed expression on his face. "Well…I wasn't really spying…just sorta looking in." He scuffed the ground lightly with his toe. "I…I'm sorry, but I was just curious…"

Tai shrugged. "Well, if you really wanted to watch, then you should've just asked. Nothing secret about what we're doing."

Tim looked up with shining eyes. "Really?" he inquired eagerly.

TK stood up, and nodded. Taking hold of the dark-haired boy, he gently lifted the child, and deposited him on top of a pile of mats. Matt grinned. The gesture was so reminiscent of what _he_ used to do to TK. "You can stay if you want to. But you have to promise that you won't interrupt us, and won't disturb us." TK's blue eyes stared solemnly into Tim's. "OK?"

The eight-year-old nodded eagerly, his dark hair falling in front of his eyes. "OK. I promise." TK gave the boy a last glance to make sure he was settled, then turned back to the others. Sora tossed him a towel, and he caught it, gratefully wiping his face and neck. He smiled at Sora. "Thanks."

"OK." Patamon said. "Nice match there, but Kari, your stance was a little off. Try spreading your feet a little further apart to balance better. TK, your strikes are still too slow. In battle, you just _can't_ hesitate like that…"

And so the lessons went on and on. Over the next couple weeks, Tai and his group began to learn. At first, none of them were able to summon the slightest aura. It was only Patamon's patient teaching, and the constant encouragement of their digimon and the other digidestined, that their innate abilities became apparent. Gradually, they began to focus and control their dormant crests. With the experience gained from five years of experimentation, the other digidestined taught them all they knew, and their progress was astounding. Within a couple weeks, most of them had achieved the fourth level of _Kohlinahr_, whereas it had taken Matt and the others a whole year to get that far.

The sparring matches went on. Usually, Patamon tried to pair the fighters up according to ability. Sometimes though, the sparring matches went on between grossly mismatched opponents. The digimon did that on purpose, trying to force the weaker one to improve. There were several matches between Tai and Matt (an inside joke, considering their history), and Tai invariably came out of it soundly defeated and sporting a couple bruises, but each time, he improved immensely.

TK was a popular sparring partner, since everyone knew he would never actually hit anyone. One, his precision was the best among the group, so he always managed to stop his attack in time. Two, he could never bear hurting anyone anyway, and almost always hesitated for a crucial split second before striking. Although he was inarguably one of the strongest in the group, and the _only_ one who had achieved the seventh and final state of _Kohlinahr_, he was taken advantage of several times. From time to time, it was _TK_ who came out of the odd match sporting a couple bruises or cuts.

It was an obvious deficiency in his fighting style. "TK." Kari and Patamon had finally sat him down to talk to him about it. "You've got to be more…ruthless. Aggressive. You're good, but you can be much better if you'd stop hesitating before striking. In battle, Bakemon would kill you without a second thought. You've got to do the same. You have to come at your opponents as if you mean to kill."

The blond boy had sighed in frustration. "I know, I know. But I can't help it! I'm _not_ a soldier, no matter how you try to make me one. No matter how _I_ try to make myself one. It's just…not in me to kill in cold-blood." He was a warrior by destiny, but not a warrior at heart. The flames of war had baptized him, and his hands were stained with blood, but his soul remained pure and innocent. He was simply not cut out to be a soldier.

"War sucks…big time," he had finished plaintively.

**********

Four weeks before the final attack, Tai called a council of war. All cell and squadron leaders were to be in attendance. Together, the digidestined with their digimon, and Zion's commanders all gathered in the war room, surrounding the large, wooden conference table. Like Matt, Tai scorned protocol, so the meeting was very informal. There were no set speakers, no set seating arrangements, and no set presidents. However, what they discussed, was not informal at all.

"OK." Tai said, gesturing towards a large map of Tokyo hanging on the wall. "This is Tokyo. These are our advance bases," he pointed towards three circles to the North, West and South of the city, "this is the power station," he pointed to a dot in the North-Eastern industrial section of town, "and this is Diaboromon's HQ, right here in the middle of the city." He looked around. 

"We'll be leaving behind a token defending force of fifty soldiers. That means we have three hundred and fifty commandos to work with. Options?" 

A moment of silence, then David raised a hand. Matt turned to look at his cell leader as he began speaking.

"It's like in chess. You strategically position your pieces all across the board, then, when the time is right, strike, all at once. Don't give your opponent a chance to recover." A rare grin spread across David's usually serious face. "Keep them 'punch-drunk'."

Matt leaned forward, frowning. "Then, we'd have to sneak in our soldiers, in small groups, at different intervals. What you're suggesting is, have them hideout in the safehouses for awhile, then, at a set time, everyone attack at once, have soldiers popping up all over the place within the space of a minute."

Agumon looked pensive. Like his master, the digimon had acquired a knack for strategic thinking through the years. "It's risky though. Are you sure you can sneak in our soldiers without being detected? Sure, you've done the same thing for recon missions, but then, you were in groups of ten to fifteen. Can you do it with four hundred soldiers?"

David nodded. "It's not without risks. It would be hard to sneak in our soldiers, and position them all across Tokyo without being noticed, but then, we're only an army of three hundred fifty. For once, smaller is better, since we can't be detected as easily. Plus, we have a system of secret passages on our side, and we know the patrol shifts so we can avoid them. I think it can be done."

TK steepled his fingers. "All right then. How about this?" He gestured towards the map. "In four weeks time, September 15th, when we move out, our first destination would be this advance base right here." He pointed to the Western base. "Allow two more weeks of travel time, which means we get there on September 29th. Once there, the army splits up, probably into cells and squadrons, and heads their separate ways, sneaking via underground secret passages into various safehouses around the city."

Kari frowned. "I'd say we allow our troops a week's time to get into position. Any longer, and we risk being discovered. Any shorter, and someone might not be in position. That means the actual attack date would be…" she did some mental calculations. "October 6th."

Joe leaned back. "What about actual time of day? For maximum effect, this attack should be coordinated down to the second."

Agumon shrugged. "The actual time isn't that important. Probably sometime at night, when they can't see us. A good, well-armed soldier can fight with the effectiveness of three in the dark."

Tai nodded. "I'd say, 12:00 AM, October 7th, down to the second, should be the moment when we all strike." He grinned. "When we're finished kicking Diaboromon's butt, they'll have a holiday named after us on October 7th."

Gabumon held his head with his paws. "All this planning is giving me a headache…" he complained.

Willis, who was closest, ruffled the digimon's fur sympathetically. "I know what you mean." Then, he looked up to ask a question. Everyone turned to look at the blond boy. "What about digidestined? What will the teams be?"

Matt sighed. "I've been thinking a lot about that." He ran a hand through his blond hair. "Here's my proposal. Tai, TK, Kari, Willis and I will infiltrate Diaboromon's base. Joe, Mimi, Sora and Izzy try to take out the power plant." He looked at Izzy. "You guys will probably attack right at 12:00, but my group will be on hot standby until you've done your job. We'll know you've succeeded when all the lights in his base go out."

Gabumon frowned. Those were grossly unbalanced teams. Both megas and both angels on one team? TK, Kari and Matt, three of the resistance's best digidestined fighters on one team? Not to be disrespectful of the others' abilities, but Matt had to have a reason for this. "Um…Matt? Are you sure about this…"

Matt held up a hand. "Let me explain."

"The infiltration mission will be a lot harder, and it will probably require some personal combat on the digidestined's part. Our mission is stealth, so digimon would essentially be incapacitated. Thus, our best fighters, TK, Kari and myself, will be on that team. Willis has to be along to actually install the virus, we need his technical smarts.

"On the other hand, the team raiding the power station won't need stealth at all. It'll be a lightning fast, brute force raid with digimon. MegaKabuterimon and Zudomon would be well-suited for that." Gomamon grinned savagely, and Tentomon, even though he had no facial expressions, still managed to give the impression of baring his teeth. "The destined on that team probably won't need to fight. Um…no offense to you guys," he nodded apologetically to Izzy's group, "but that's why I chose these teams."

Mimi sniffed. "Hmph. Showoff," she muttered.

Tai ignored her, and nodded at Matt. It made sense. "Anyone have any objections?" He looked around. Izzy's team looked a little disgruntled, even downright insulted, but they reluctantly nodded. It made sense. David and Shinta nodded as well, having no problem with the actual battle plan. "Fine then, it's settled. Tend to your cells and get them battle-ready in four weeks. Dismissed." Everyone began to walk out. 

"Oh yeah. TK, Kari and Joe. You won't be able to command your cells during the battle, so remember to forward recommendations of new cell commanders to me by tomorrow!" Matt yelled after them.

**********

Over the next month, Zion was a beehive of activity. The troops were prepared and trained, drilled over and over again. Supplies were packed, and directions confirmed. Weapons were checked, double-checked, and triple-checked. No one wanted to die due to faulty equipment.

Many other councils took place in the war-room. The digidestined and Zion's commanders spent hours arguing about which route would be best, which safehouses to use, which secret passages would be safest, which targets to attack, how to cause the most confusion with the soldiers they had, the details went on and on. An intricate attack plan was formulated, with backup plans, escape and attack routes, potential targets highlighted, and so on and so on. No detail missed intense scrutiny. Before they knew it, four weeks had passed.

Finally, September 15th arrived. 

The gentle, autumn wind whistled through TK's golden hair as he stood in front of a huge, cheering crowd. Patamon perched faithfully on the shoulder of his master. Zion's civilians were gathered to wish the departing army good luck. Emotional and sometimes tearful farewells were evident all around, as families were separated. Spirits were high, and jubilant shouts echoed across the valley. TK did nothing to stop them. _Let them be happy_, he thought with a sad smile. _They deserve it…._ Casting his azure eyes on the small army, TK's grin turned proud.

Although the army was small, it was well trained. Every member was dressed in a dark-blue, long-sleeved shirt, and simple dark trousers, the default "uniform" of the rebellion. The officers only had a small, simple strip of colour, the colour of their cell, sewn onto their right shoulder. Tai had reasoned, and TK agreed, that a true leader didn't need fancy colours to show their rank. The digidestined themselves were clad in the same dress, and to the uneducated onlooker, looked just like any other platoon leader.

The attack would take place at night, so the "uniforms" served as camouflage. They army wielded a motley collection of weapons, from a few automatic rifles, to snub-nosed automatics, to handguns, to sawed-off shotguns, to combat swords and knives. Almost all of them carried a supply of homemade bombs and explosives. The weapons were wide and varied, but they were all in perfect working order. It was a rag-tag, unconventional army, but it was armed to the teeth.

But the most important thing was, every soldier fought for a _purpose_, had a _cause_ to believe in. The blond boy could see it in everyone's eyes. There was no fear, merely a burning determination to take their world back. He nodded approvingly. That was the most important thing. An army without a heart is not an army at all.

Sighing, TK turned, and heaved his bag of supplies and weapons onto his back. He adjusted the sub-automatic at his side, and checked the ammo cartridges clipped to his belt. Patamon flapped up into the air. Carrying his staff in one hand, he prepared to join the column marching East towards Tokyo. Once past the mountains, the army would split up for the journey, the better to conceal themselves. But for now, they would remain together. Tai and Matt were already at the front, leading the way. The others were scattered within the army, overseeing the flanks and rear of the column. Once past the mountains, the army would split up for the journey, the better to conceal themselves. But for now, they would remain together.

"Takeru?"

The blond boy turned to the small voice behind him. "Tim?" His blue eyes widened at the sight of the kid. "What's wrong?"

The eight-year-old looked very worried, almost frightened. His lower lip trembled, and he looked about ready to cry. Then with a sob, he threw himself forward and hugged TK's waist tightly. Startled, he held the little boy securely. "Tim? What's the matter?"

The little boy sniffled. "Takeru? Why do you have to go fight? I heard Mom saying that you might…well…well…"

TK's blue eyes softened. Squatting down on his haunches, he looked the kid in the eye. "That I might die?"

Tim sniffed, and refused to meet TK's gaze. He nodded once. "I don't want you to die…I've already lost so many friends, I don't want to lose you too…" His childish voice sounded plaintive as he clutched at the blond boy. His small hands gripped the dark-blue fabric of TK's shirt tightly, almost desperately. 

Here, at last, was an older brother, a friend to whom he could tell anything, even the smallest and most stupid whims, and be confident that he would never be laughed at. A mentor, and yet, a partner-in-crime at the same time. And he was in danger of losing him to the accursed war, the same war that had consumed his friends, his family, his life.

So Tim did the only thing he knew how. He refused to let go.

The older blond boy slowly put his bag back down onto the soft grass. In a way, he understood the little boy's feelings. Patamon swooped down and perched on Tim's shoulder, trying to offer what solace he could to the young, frightened child. TK smiled at the gesture, and nodded at the questioning look Patamon shot him.

"We have to go. If we didn't, we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves. Diaboromon has to be stopped, and those friends you lost have to be avenged," the digimon said. "For the sake of Earth, and for the sake of the digiworld."

The small, dark-haired boy shook his head fiercely. "That's a lie. That's what Mom and Dad always says, and it never comes true. What's the point of this stupid war? All it does is kill people, and we never seem to be making any progress…"

TK sighed. Sometimes, the insights of a child contained more wisdom than that of grown adults. What was the point of fighting? In the end, it just brought pain, and more pain. He himself had lost many dear friends and family to the war. His mother was still missing, and most probably long dead. Now, he understood how Mimi felt all those years ago, when she had finally given in to the pressure, and refused to fight. 

Even heroes got tired. Sometimes, the pain was simply unbearable.

Then, he looked at Tim, at Zion, at the peaceful valley around him. He saw the green fields and sturdy buildings they had worked so hard together to build. He saw the happy faces of men and women, the innocent antics of playing children. And instantly, he knew why. The blond boy put his hands on Tim's shoulders. Still sniffling, Tim looked up into TK's crystal blue eyes. The older boy smiled.

"Tim. Listen to me. Unfortunately, not everyone in the world is as reasonable as you. Yes, wars are painful. I've lost a lot of friends too, but that just means we have to fight that much harder to ensure we win, that their deaths won't be in vain.

"We fight because there's evil in the world. Diaboromon must be stopped, at any cost.

"And if that cost includes my life, then I'll give it up gladly, just so others like you may live in a world of hope, and not a world of fear. My life is worth that much. You understand, don't you?"

Tim finally looked up. His innocent blue eyes, shining with tears, met TK's own. The small boy took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and failed miserably. "I…I understand." His voice quavered, and fresh tears pooled in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it…."

TK looked at the boy he now considered a younger brother. He had grown to like the kid a lot. There was something about him that was infinitely precious, his air of youthful innocence perhaps, that the blond boy wanted to protect. Maybe it was because of his own innocence and childhood that had been so forcefully ripped away from him.

All around him, TK could hear more soldiers joining the column of warriors bound for Tokyo. Men and women shouldered their weapons and packs, said final good-byes to their family and friends, and marched off determinedly to battle. He would have to leave soon.

But not before he had fixed something.

Taking hold of the pendant around his neck, he carefully took it off, and placed it gently around Tim's neck. The delicate crystal carving caught the sunlight, and refracted it into a dozen different colours. "Here, I want you to have this," he said. 

Startled, Tim looked up. "Takeru? I…I can't take this! I know how much this pendant means to you…"

TK shook his head to silence the boy. Taking the pendant, still hanging about Tim's neck, he turned it around, and showed him the intricate symbol carved onto the glass. "Do you know what this symbol means?"

Tim frowned. "It's your crest, the crest of hope."

"That's right." TK said gently. "Keep it. Kari gave this to me four years ago, and it's pulled me through the darkest and most despairing moments of my life since then. Maybe it'll do the same for you. It's always reminded me of how I mustn't lose hope. It's the most important thing. Without hope, then all is lost. Remember that." He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Everything will turn out fine. You'll see."

Tim threw his arms around TK's shoulders. "Thanks TK." Smiling, the blond boy hugged him back. Then, Tim pulled away, and stood back, letting TK go. A small smile illuminated his features, though his eyes were still blurred with tears. "I promise I'll remember. I won't lose hope."

Patamon grinned. "Don't worry, nothing'll happen to him. I'll make sure of that." TK gave him a look of gratitude, not so much for his vow of protection, but for his efforts in consoling Tim. The digimon nodded back.

TK stood up, holding his staff casually. Adjusting the pack on his shoulders, he turned to join the marching army. "Then, I'll see you in about two months time, when we come home after we've kicked Diaboromon's ass!" He gave a final, farewell wave, then began walking away, Patamon flapping by his side.

Slipping out of Zion's gates, the boy and his faithful digimon joined the streaming column of men, fading into the forest. Falling easily into ranks, they slipped through the trees like wraiths. TK held his bo like a walking staff. Padding silently, he strode ahead to the front of the column to meet up with Matt and Tai. Their forms disappeared into the mountains, slowly fading from view.

They didn't look back.

Behind them, Tim was left standing, holding the pendant in his small hand. He gazed at the intricately carved symbol. The crest of hope glistened softly in the gentle sunlight. Raising his head, he looked into back at the forest where TK had disappeared.

He trembled. Although young, Tim was instinctively awed by the greatness of the spirit embodied within the slim, smiling blond-haired boy that now receded into the forest. Cowed by the awesome strength and righteous courage in his blue eyes, yet reassured by the compassion and gentleness in his touch. He reflected upon the words this boy had left him with.

__

"…and if that cost includes my life, then I'll give it up gladly, just so others like you may live in a world of hope, and not a world of fear. My life is worth that much.

"You understand, don't you?"

** Author's notes:

Ooh…ominous foreshadowing. Does Tai die? Does Matt die? DOES TK DIE?! Not telling you…*giggles insanely *

Did anyone know that Tiger Shark's a fanart artist? A very good one, in fact. I'm not sure whether she wants me to tell everyone where to find her art, so I'll leave it up to her. TS, if you're reading this and you have no problem with everyone seeing your art, please review this fic, and put the URL of your site in it. The rest of you can follow that review if you want to see it (if she has no problem with it)

Also, she's actually drawn a picture of my characters! *collapses laughing * She sent me a rough sketch of what she thinks TK would look like in "zion-wear", carrying a staff and fourteen-years-old. It was incredible! Of course, I laughed all day, since _I_ was the one who "created" him. But really guys, even though it was just a preliminary sketch, with no details, I was really impressed. His expression was…so real!

She also inspired me to do my own drawing. *makes a face * I don't think it's as good as hers, but it's alright. If anyone's interested in seeing either one, or both of the pictures, tell me in the review, or email me, and I'll send'em over. They're not posted yet, since technically they're not finished, but you'd get to see an artist's impression of what TK would look like with a staff. LOL! I promise you, it's worth your while. Of course, you have to review to get it. ^_^

PS. Ghost, well…I _tried_, I really did, but this is really as far as I can develop the digimon without sacrificing the fic's focus and direction.


	6. Default Chapter Title

****

Out of the Ashes…: Chapter 6

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

** Author's notes: This chapter is a little shorter than the last couple ones, but that's because it's a natural break in the story. I'm writing the final climatic chapters, so I'll need a little more time than usual. That, plus I'll be offline over the weekend, since I'm going away. Rest assured, I'll be back. As usual, a lot of help from TS on…basically everything in this chapter. Thanks again TS! ^_^

Summary: Can anyone say "takari"? Two-sided this time! YEAH! (kale, you were asking for this? Well, your patience is rewarded) Oh, and the final battle begins. Need I say more?

**********

****__

Victory at all costs, victory in spite of all terror,

victory however long and hard the road may be; for without victory there is no survival.

- Lord Winston Churchill

Like a single, unified beast, the determined army of three-hundred-strong men marched for Tokyo. Leaving Zion behind, they winded through the mountain passes like a snake, the column of dark-blue slipping through the forest silently. 

There was no pointless conversation. Everyone was adept at subterfuge. After five years of running and hiding, they had to be. People talked only when absolutely necessary. They had left the sanctuary of Zion behind, and were now venturing into no-man's land. 

You got careless, you got killed. Simple as that.

For two weeks, the army lived off the land, trekking swiftly and silently through the forest and the mountains. Keeping an ever-vigilant guard against danger, at least a quarter of the company was awake at all times. Everyone slept with his or her weapon close at hand. Campfires were strictly forbidden. The smoke column would pinpoint their location from miles away.

Finally, however, they reached the western advance base of Tokyo, about a day ahead of schedule. Tai looked at his digivice. The date read September 28th. Good. Looking around, he saw that night was starting to fall, the velvety blackness once again obscuring the landscape. The burning red orb that was the sun was sinking in the western horizon.

Raising a hand, he called a halt. Then, with a complex hand signal, he called a meeting for the destined. He called out in a low voice. "'Kay guys, we're here. We're moving out again at the crack of dawn, so don't get too settled in! Standard guard shifts again, and no campfires! Cell and platoon leaders, check your men. Destined, over here!" Cell and platoon leaders echoed his commands until the entire army had heard.

With a collective sigh of relief, the army disbanded, breaking out of ranks, and moving into the large farmhouse building that served as a base. Even settling into camp, there were a lot of tasks to do. A defensive perimeter was quickly formed around the advance platform, and weapons and supplies were checked. Guard shifts were quickly and efficiently assigned.

The digidestined and their digimon threaded their way through the crowd, and converged on Tai. They looked questioningly at their leader as he began to speak.

"OK guys, this is the last night before we split up. I want you to make the rounds, check to make sure everyone's got his or her weapons, explosives, supplies, etc. TK, Kari, Joe, check on your cells and make sure they're ready to move by tomorrow, and that everyone knows where he's going. Show the new cell commanders the reins. If anyone sees David, tell him to do the same. Matt, organize the guard shifts for tonight. Willis, double-check and _triple-check_ that that virus is ready to go. We've got a lot to do people, let's get to it."

Everyone nodded, and disbanded, spreading out to do their tasks. For the next several hours, final directions were confirmed. TK, Kari and Joe checked on their cells, making sure everyone knew which platoon they'd be in, and where they'd be going. Attack plans were finalized and details ironed out. They would be outnumbered and outgunned. In battle, careful planning and strategy would be all they had going for them.

As they worked, the sun disappeared completely behind the horizon. After several exhausting hours of checking troop weapons and directions, TK looked up. By now, it was fully night time, and the stars were once again starting to emerge in the velvety blackness. The moon gleamed off his hair, turning it into a shade of gold-tinged silver. Darkness was enveloping the landscape, and the crickets were coming out. He could hear their chirping in the background.

Turning his head, he saw the nine bright stars he'd seen on the night of Tai's arrival. A small smile appeared on his tired features. _Maybe it's a good omen,_ he thought. Looking around, he made sure that his cell was securely settled, then turned to leave.

"TK? Where're you going?"

The blond boy turned to see Kevin standing behind him. His father had a worried expression on his face. Since Kari, Joe and TK wouldn't be able to command their cells during the battle, new commanders had been assigned. Kevin, Jim and Shinta were now cell commanders in their own right. At least, they would be the instant the attack started.

"Don't worry about me dad. I'll be back in about an hour."

Kevin frowned, and repeated his question. "Where're you going?"

TK sighed. "Just out back. I'll be within shouting distance."

Kevin didn't look satisfied, but it wasn't as if he could order his son to stay. He nodded once, and forced a smile on his face. "Alright. I'll keep an eye on your cell for you."

Patamon flew over, and planted himself firmly on TK's head. "Wherever you're going, I'm coming with you."

TK laughed, and gently lifted the digimon down. "No. You stay here and help dad look after my cell. I just need some time alone. I'll be fine. Look, I'll be within shouting distance, OK? If there's anything wrong, I'll shout, and you'll be able to hear me."

The digimon frowned. "TK, is something the matter?"

The boy shook his head, his golden bangs waving gently. "No. I'm fine, really I am. I'll be back in an hour, I promise." He gave Patamon a smile to reassure him.

The digimon heaved a sigh, and flew off TK's head. Landing on the ground beside the boy's sleeping bag, he looked back up. Patamon knew better than to argue with his master when he was like this. "Alright, but only one hour, then I'm coming after you whether you like it or not."

TK nodded gratefully. He took one last look at his cell. Duty always, _always_ came first. Then, satisfied, he slipped away into the darkness. Staff in hand, he padded silently across the grassy ground to a small hill behind the encampment. The cool night breeze ruffled through his blond hair as he lay down on his back with a sigh. Putting down his staff beside him, he stared into the night sky.

Out here, it was peacefully quiet. All he could hear was the chirping of crickets, and the rustling of the wind through the dark forest. If he really tried, he could make out the soft murmurs of men as they settled down for the night. _What a beautiful full moon_, the random thought flitted through his mind. Scanning the sky, he spotted his nine, lucky stars, shining like beacons in the night. Reaching out a hand, he pretended he could touch them. 

His fingers passed through empty air.

Sighing, he put his hands behind his head to make a pillow, and stared up at the sky, stargazing. Why did he do this? It seemed nowadays, he was doing it more and more often. Sometimes, he would just walk off, to be alone for a while. He needed some time to think.

More often than not, he found himself asking questions. Questions that demanded answers. Tim's words came back to haunt him. _"What's the point of this stupid war? All it does is kill people, and we never seem to be making any progress…"_It seemed the war would drag on forever, and his best efforts didn't seem to be making any difference at all. And the longer he fought, the more friends he lost, the harder it became to go on. He tried to reassure himself with the words he had told Tim, but more and more, they were beginning to sound hollow even to his own ears.

A lot of people were going to die in this attack. Inevitably, he would lose even more friends. And if he lost Kari…he closed his eyes. A tear threatened to roll down his cheek, but with a Herculean mental effort, his discipline trained and reinforced by _kohlinahr_, he refused to let it fall. He had to remain strong, for everyone's sake. For a moment, the slim, golden-haired boy just lay there with his eyes closed, listening to the subtle sounds of the night, the troubling thoughts echoing in his mind. The chirping of cicadas, the occasional owl hooting, the scratching of little woodland creatures, all these and more sounded softly in his ears. A soft breeze rippled the blanket of soft grass.

Then he frowned. With his eyes still closed, he called out, "Kari? What are you doing here?" Opening his eyes, he turned his head sideways.

The brown-haired girl stepped out of the shadows. Gatomon wasn't with her, TK noticed. She looked at him with concerned crimson eyes. "I was worried about you. Shinta said you just…well, up and left, after you'd taken care of your cell."

The boy smiled, though it, like all his other smiles, was tinged with a bit of sadness. "I'm fine. I just needed some time alone to think."

Kari sighed. "I know what you mean." TK frowned as he thought he detected a slight tremble in her voice, as if she was about to cry, but dismissed it as his imagination. The girl padded up, and sat beside him in the soft grass. 

Together, they stared up at the night sky. There was no light haze to mute the stars, so the heavens in all their glory shone before them. The stars sparkled like gossamer jewels, and the full moon cast a silvery blanket on everything below. For a few moments, the two were silent, enfolded in the tangible, velvety cloak of the night.

"Those are my lucky stars, you know." TK murmured softly. He pointed towards the nine, particularly bright ones he'd noticed almost a month ago. 

"Whenever I feel sad, or depressed, I go out to be alone for awhile, and they always comfort me."

Kari gazed at the stars, saying nothing. There was no need to. The bond between them was that strong. The nine stars flickered merrily, blissfully unaware of the problems down on Earth, and for a moment, she smiled. _Ever the optimistic one…_. The smile however, was tinged with sadness, bitter with the knowledge of what they would be facing. 

Looking down at the boy lying on his back beside her, she noticed something. "Where's your pendant?" she asked. The glistening glass pendant she had given him was not around his neck. "I haven't seen it in two weeks, and you always seem to wear it."

In the darkness, she could see him grin slightly. "I gave it to Tim before I left. He needed it more than I did."

Kari drew her knees up close, and hugged them. In the darkness, and in her dark-blue shirt, she was almost invisible. A small smile played across her lips as she thought of times long past. She knew of the close friendship between the boys. "Y'know, does that kid…_remind_…you of anyone?" she asked teasingly. "Young, innocent, full-of-life…hopeful?"

The other nodded, the smile turning wistful.

"Yeah."

Then, they were silent again. TK absentmindedly reached out for his stars. Kari listened to the chirping of the crickets. Then, she looked down at the blond boy beside her, and a fresh wave of pain and fear gripped her heart. His amazingly bright blue eyes were half-closed as he stared into the heavens. His blond hair waved gently in the night breeze.

"TK? I…I have something to tell you."

The boy frowned at the hesitant, sad note in Kari's voice. Perhaps the tremble he thought he'd heard earlier was real after all. Sitting up, he turned to look at the girl beside him with concern. His blue eyes were startlingly bright in the darkness. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Kari bit her lip as she looked into the eyes of the one she loved more than life itself. Again, she was struck by how startlingly blue they were. They reflected all the horrors of war, the terrible things he had seen and done. Yet, behind it all, there shined an innocent hope. The kind that would never die.

She abruptly grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. TK's eyes snapped open in surprise, _what the…_, then slowly closed as he returned it. It wasn't like they'd never kissed before, but somehow, this one was different. Not more passionate, but somehow…less carefree, less innocent. It had a snatched and unhappy feel to it.

Gently, he wrapped his arms around the girl, and he could feel that she was trembling. There was definitely something wrong. An instinctive desire to protect her, and to shelter her from harm overwhelmed the boy, and he pulled the girl closer to his chest, as if to offer her sanctuary from the world in his arms.

Slowly, their lips parted, and the kiss ended. They remained in each other's embrace for a few moments longer, TK holding the trembling girl. Then, they pulled apart a little, and in the darkness, the boy thought he could see moonlight glistening off tear tracks running down her cheeks. "Kari? What was that for? Something's wrong, isn't it?"

The girl took a shuddering breath. A short, strained laugh escaped her. It sounded forced even to her own ears. "I…I'm sorry if I scared you, it's just…well…" Tears flooded her eyes again. This time, TK was certain of it.

"Tomorrow, we split up to get into position. The final attack begins. We might not get another chance like this to be alone. And…I…I…"

"Kari." TK interrupted gently. "You don't have to…"

The girl shook her head. "Please, TK, let me finish."

Taking a deep breath, she calmed down somewhat. "If one, or both of us dies in the attack…. I know I'd never forgive myself if I didn't get a chance to tell you this."

She looked the boy in the eye. "I…I want to thank you for all the times you've sheltered me with your love in the past. You've always been there for me whenever I fell, and you've helped me back up again, every single time." 

Tears blurred her vision. "And for that, I owe you…everything. You've done so much for me, and it seems like I can do nothing for you…."

"Kari…."

Her voice was rushed, as if she needed to get this all out at once. "If you died…I…I…just needed to tell you, just in case you…" her voice trailed off into a strangled sob. She couldn't finish the thought. It was too painful. TK gazed at her worriedly, wishing he could somehow take all her pain away, reassure her, and offer her sanctuary from the cruel world.

"I…I'm sorry." She forced a smile, and she tried to wipe away her tears with her sleeve, but failed miserably. "I really shouldn't be breaking down right before an attack. Geez, I'm so weak, what kind of leader am I…"

Finally, TK understood. She was afraid, just like Tim that he might die. Or that she might die, and she'd never get a chance to tell him. Essentially, she was saying goodbye, just in case…. The boy pulled the girl into his embrace again, letting her cry into his chest. "Kari, and you're the last person I'd think of as weak, and that's the truth."

"You've done a lot for me too Kari, you just don't realize it. Just being with you is reward enough. Here. Let's make a pact." He pulled her upright, and looked into her eyes. 

"We'll watch each other's backs during the battle, alright? We'll be there for each other when this is all over. I promise I'll be right there beside you, forever and ever. Is it a deal?" He held out a pinky.

Kari smiled through her tears at the childish gesture. No matter how old TK got, no matter how much death and war he saw, he would always have a childish, innocent side. As a commander, he hid it well, but occasionally, he dropped his mask, and revealed his true self. Only a privileged few got to see beneath his armour, and Kari felt tremendously honoured to be one of them. "Silly." But she reached out and locked pinkies with him in the time-honoured tradition of children. "It's a deal. I'm not going to let you out of my sight, ever."

The boy smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, everything's going to be fine. When this is all over, we're going to look back, and laugh at how sappy we were over nothing. Come on, stop crying, and give me a smile. If the others see you like this, we'll never hear the end of it. Especially if Gatomon comes along."

Kari giggled. The digimon was a good friend to be sure, but an incurable gossip. The laughter was strained, but it was genuine. TK sighed, a burden lifted from his heart. Kari's musical laughter had that effect on him. 

"And I love you too, Kari…" he whispered, and gently pulled her into another kiss, this one slower, and much simpler than the first one, but no less meaningful. This time, it wasn't tinged with unhappiness like the first one, but full of simple, innocent love, pure and untainted despite the horrific world around them. Wrapping his arms around the girl, he felt like he was holding the most precious thing in the world, an infinitely fragile, yet breathtakingly beautiful treasure that had to be protected at all costs.

Above the two young lovers, the nine stars twinkled merrily in approval…

__

Let me be a sanctuary…

Pure and holy, tried and true…

With all my heart and soul, let me be…

A living sanctuary, for you.

__

** one week later, October 6th, 11:55 PM **

Dark, thunderous clouds covered the sky, and a light, gray drizzle poured onto the city of Tokyo. Already, the half-destroyed streets were starting to be covered in mud. Faint lightning flickered in the clouds to the west, and ominous rumbles of thunder sounded out across the city.

They were within a block of Diaboromon's base, on the southern perimeter of the enormous complex. In the complete and utter darkness within the safehouse, Tai, the commander of the digidestined and savior of two worlds, several times over, had his eyes glued to the glowing screen of his digivice. The time function read 11:55 PM, precisely five minutes before the attack. The brown-haired boy felt like he was either going to scream, throw up, or faint with the adrenaline in his bloodstream. 

__

By the end of tonight, he reflected sourly, _I'll probably have done all three_. The tension was almost tangible. You could literally cut it with a kodachi. 

__

That's assuming I'll still be alive…

Looking behind him, he saw four other shadowy figures in the safehouse with him. Willis was fidgeting nervously with the laptop containing the all-important virus, chewing on his bottom lip until it bled. Watching closely, Tai could see the boy's hands were trembling.

In contrast, TK, Matt and Kari were deadly calm. Matt was standing, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His eyes were closed, and at first glance, it looked like he was asleep. However, the way he held his iron coshes at the ready belied that notion. TK and Kari were sitting next to one another. The moonlight gleamed off their faces, and Tai shivered. Their visages were set into deadly, ice-cold masks, betraying not the slightest hint of emotion. It was as if they had severed the compassionate, merciful side of their hearts, suppressing them to allow the warrior within to surface. Compassion and mercy were unnecessary for a soldier. There was no fidgeting.

It was at times like these that his own friends scared the wits out of Tai.

The leader blew out a breath. "Five minutes." Willis jumped. Matt, with his eyes still closed, acknowledged with a slight nod. Tai took a deep breath, and tried to relax. His mind wandered to the events of the past week…

__

** flashback, one week ago **

__

Solemnly, Matt shook hands with his cell commanders. The horizon was gray with first light, and already the army was on the move, ready to split up. He looked at each of them in turn, David, Shinta, Jim and Kevin. "Take care of my men for me." Stepping up, he hugged his father tightly, as if it might be the last time he'd ever hold him again. "And take care of yourselves, alright?"

David grinned dryly. "Don't worry. The boys will be fine." Then, turning, he issued orders. "Alright people, you know where we have to go. Get your stuff, and let's move out."

Matt watched as each cell broke up into four separate platoons, making up a total of sixteen separate groups of around twenty men each. One by one, each platoon, with its own leader, silently slipped away into the gray haze like wraiths of oily smoke, each heading to their assigned positions.

It was like in chess. They were strategically positioning their pieces all across the board. Then, when the time was right, they would strike, all at once.

As more and more platoons slipped away into the gray haze of dawn, Matt turned to see the digidestined getting ready as well. Tai heaved a pack of weapons and supplies on his back, and adjusted the sheathed kodachi at his side. The leader gave Sora a hug. "Take care of yourself, alright?" He gazed into her crimson eyes. Matt looked at Tai, startled. This wasn't like him. The brown-haired leader's voice was trembling, and husky with emotion. "Don't get killed. Life won't be the same without you." 

Then turning, he looked at Izzy. "Izzy, I'm entrusting you with command of this group. Bring them all home safely, y'hear me?"

The auburn-haired boy nodded gravely. Matt walked up to the group, and heaved his own pack onto his back. TK hugged Sora and Mimi. Stepping back, the young boy smiled. "Show them no mercy. Blow that power plant to kingdom come."

Joe grinned savagely. "Same for you. Get that virus installed, wipe them all out."

Tai cleared his throat, and everyone looked expectantly at him. "Guys…we, uh…all know that some of us might not be…um…coming back. So before we go our separate ways, I have something to say."

He looked at each one of them in turn with his hazel eyes. He smiled proudly. "There isn't a truer group of friends that I would rather fight beside than you guys. If all goes well, then we're going to look back, and laugh at how sappy we were. But if all does not go well, then…" he paused. "…then this goodbye was well-made. We die secure in the knowledge that we did our best."

Everyone nodded. They knew the risks. TK motioned for Tai to continue. The brown-haired boy smiled. "All I have left to say is, show them no mercy. Take this world back, if not for yourselves, then for all those folks back at Zion, for humanity. 

Make me proud."

** end flashback **

**********

Koushiro Izumi, commander of his own little "cell" of digidestined, stared as well at the glowing screen of his digivice. Outside, rain pattered down lightly, creating small, muddy puddles. The time read 11:57 PM. "Three minutes," he whispered into the pitch-black safehouse.

Looking around, he saw Joe nod. The clink of a kodachi sliding out of its sheath told him that Sora had heard as well. The auburn-haired boy unsheathed his own weapon, the deadly steel-blue blade gleaming in the moonlight. He looked up, gazing into the empty, dark streets.

From where they were, they could literally see the power plant, lit up brightly with banks of floodlights. A beacon through the rain. It was huge, with a large chain-link fence surrounding it. A small scattering of patrols could be seen defending the outer perimeter. Beside Izzy, Tentomon bristled, fairly trembling with anticipation. The boy put a hand on his digimon. "Easy, buddy. Almost time…"

Again, he looked out onto the darkened city. _In three minutes, those streets will be covered in blood and data…_

**********

David had his mask on. The "commander's mask", it was commonly called. His face was set in stone, cold, hard, unyielding, and emotionless. He was the commander, a terrible and feared figure, all-powerful, all-knowing. He too had his eyes glued on the screen of his watch. 

__

One minute.

"Lock and load."

Behind him, a platoon of twenty men all readied their weapons calmly. Their target, a supply depot was merely a block away from this safehouse. Two men assembled a crude bomb out of the explosives they had carried along with them. Final checks on weapons were made, and a series of quiet clicks sounded out behind David as safeties were flipped off, and clips of ammo slapped into place. David smiled. They had been well trained. Turning his gaze back upon his watch, he silently counted the seconds remaining.

All across Tokyo, platoons of soldiers poised on the brink of attack. Four hundred pairs of eyes were glued to time readouts. Thunder rumbled ominously in the sky. Tai watched the final seconds count down on his digivice.

__

Five…

__

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

October 7th, 12:00:00 AM.

A huge fork of lightning exploded in the sky, lighting up the entire city in a heartbeat. The thunderous concussion rattled the half-smashed windows in the city. The terrible, actinic white flash blazed across the sky. All of a sudden, the drizzle turned into a veritable downpour of rain.

"_Digivolve!_" Izzy cried. Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Gomamon all leaped out onto the street. Abandoning subtlety and stealth, the northeastern section of town was suddenly illuminated as bright as day as four pillars of light erupted. Raindrops were blown out of the way, as nature itself trembled at the power being unleashed. Diaboromon and Bakemon scrambled to meet the sudden threat.

"_GO! GO! GO!_" David yelled at his men. His platoon, gripping their weapons tightly, filed out quickly, and began charging through the rain towards their target. The dark-haired cell leader took one last look around the street, then grabbed his own weapon, and dashed forward, leading the charge.

All across the city, Diaboromon supply depots, network links, and barracks suddenly found themselves attacked viciously, all at the same time. The entire Zion army threw aside its cloak of stealth, abandoned subtlety, and rushed fearlessly into battle. In the space of a minute, the entire city was alive with three hundred strong soldiers, their wild war cries resounding through the streets. The screams of war mingled with the vicious lightning clashes to form the terrible symphony of battle. Diaboromon was caught completely off-guard. The first explosions rippled across the city, and the flames of war started burning…

In his safehouse, Tai could hear the sounds of the battle beginning. Beside him, he could see the muscles of Matt's jaw clench as he too heard the sounds of combat. Gatomon stretched, and padded on the ground. Kari unsheathed her kodachi, and TK stood up, twirling his staff experimentally.

Anxiously, the brown-haired leader looked up at Diaboromon's base. Already, barely thirty seconds after the beginning of battle, he could see alarms flashing. The southern gates were opening, and patrols and armies of Bakemon and Diaboromon flew out into the downpour to contain the sudden attack. Tai bet the northern, eastern, and western gates were all opening as well. The diversion was working at least. Better than any of them had anticipated. It looked like only a token defending force was left behind.

Then, he trained his eyes on the lights. "OK, guys, we move the instant those lights go out. Keep your eyes peeled…"

** Author's notes: Yeah, I know. "Natural break" my (beep). *grins * Better get used to these cliffhangers, 'cause I just love doing this to you guys.

Chap. 7 might be slightly longer than usual. Maybe a week and a half. As usual, it's written already, but I want to finish chaps. 8 and 9 first before I post seven, just in case I need to change something. And I mentioned this before, but I'll be offline this weekend, since I'm going away.

How'd you like it? How was the takari? Truth to be told, this is only my second attempt at a two-sided romance (remember, this is my first fic). The only other time I wrote something like this was when Kari gave TK his pendant in "The Long Winter", and that didn't really count, since all she did was give him a peck on the cheek. Please review and let me know. ^_^

Oh yes, just so I don't get in trouble, the little song between the takari scene and the beginning of the battle scene "let me be a sanctuary for you" was part of a Christian song, slightly modified for my use. I believe it was called "Sanctuary", but don't quote me on that. I don't quite remember.


	7. Default Chapter Title

****

Out of the Ashes: Chapter 7

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

** Author's notes: Um…I actually have nothing to say, for once. Please r/r. Thanx ^_^

__

"War has been accurately called hell... there is death, sorrow, pain... all emotions find their way onto the hallowed grounds that would be sanctified by blood. Yet aside from war being a horrific and evil thing... to the warrior it is a poetic dance. Life is never seen more clearly as it is put to contrast with death in great magnitude. The surge of adrenaline as it breathes electric fiery life into every cell of the body. To taste the sweat of warfare upon your brow. To smell the coppery aroma of blood in the air. To die in one mighty blaze of explosive glory. Or to stand atop a mound of tortured earth and survey the field as a victor. 

And as any warrior would verify, you never feel as alive as when you are about to die in combat..."

- Logan

"_GO GO GO!_"

David yelled at his men the instant his watch hit the fateful second. One by one, they gripped their weapons tightly, and ran out into the downpour, wild war cries ripping from their throats. David led the charge, his own rifle cradled securely in his hands, safety flipped off, and finger resting on the trigger. Stinging rain lashed at him, soaking his entire body instantly. The small platoon of men charged down the street, swift harbingers of death.

The commander could hear the sounds of war beginning as all over the city, platoons of men suddenly burst out of cover and attacked simultaneously. Already, he could hear explosions starting, the hellish chatter of machine guns filling the air. A furious red flash lit up a nearby block, and the leader grinned.

Something had blown up.

Good.

Then, he looked ahead into the darkness, into the rain. Ahead, he could barely see the dim outline of the supply depot they were to attack. A small patrol of Bakemon guarded the tiny complex, and it was obvious the rebels had been spotted. Even as David ran, he could see the ghostly digimon forming themselves into complex defensive formations. A counter-charge was already underway. Fallback defensive lines formed behind the trench that served as defense.

Fortunately, they could shoot. Bakemon couldn't.

Turning, he gestured wildly at five men. "Bunker up, and lay down cover fire. Everyone else, follow me!" The five men nodded, unslung their rifles, and spread out over the street to maximize their range of fire. Taking cover behind wet mounds of earth and debris, leaping into knee-deep trenches of dirt, they ripped loose. A veritable storm of lead howled across the darkened streets and strafed the helpless Bakemon. The counter-charge failed miserably, cut down where they stood, and any ghost unlucky enough to be caught in the open was shredded apart like confetti. The rest dove under cover.

Several men swiftly set up a small mortar. Loading it with shells, they began laying siege to the depot. Flames blossomed around the building as the shells hit home, exploding into deadly geysers of flying debris and shrapnel.

The remaining men followed David as they led a mad charge against the complex, their own weapons blazing. The spouts of fire flashed alarmingly bright in the darkness. One of the men threw a grenade, and the resulting explosion ripped a hole in the side of the building. David covered his eyes to preserve his night vision as the fountain of fire erupted into the night.

"Ghostly Fist!"

Several counterattacks streaked in the moment they ran into range. David watched helplessly as two men were struck down where they stood, falling with a sickening crunch of breaking bone. "Don't stop!" he screamed at the top of his voice, yelling to be heard over the thunder and explosions. He leveled his gun and ripped loose a lethal stream of lead at a ghost. He watched in satisfaction as the digimon was literally ripped in half by the bullets, its terrible keening scream sounding through the night. "Keep moving!" 

He felt no fear. There was no room for fear, only the terrible pounding of his heart in his chest, the red rage of war clouding his vision. The men stormed down the street fearlessly, their weapons blazing a continuous hailstorm of lead.

In the end, the small and sadly unprepared squad of defending Bakemon was annihilated. With roars of rage, the rebels crested the small fence that served as cover, and proceeded to ruthlessly slaughter all that remained. None of the men showed the slightest remorse. The ghosts were getting what they deserved.

David looked around, surprised. _That was easy!_ he thought. Then, he looked at the fallen bodies of his two soldiers, and his jaw tightened. _Well, relatively…_ Signaling wildly with his hands, he recalled his five cover-fire men. Water ran into his eyes, and he impatiently wiped it away. Pressing a button on his watch, he looked at the glowing time display.

12:02:55 AM. _Good._

He gestured impatiently at two men by his side. "You have three minutes to rig this joint, then we're leaving before the reinforcements arrive. Everyone else, form a defensive perimeter. You know the drill. Come on people, let's _move_!"

The last word was a shout. An explosion about a block away thundered into the night. David could see the angry red flare even from where he stood. His finger twitched impatiently on his trigger as he watched his men scramble to plant the demolition charges. They had ten minutes to attack, overcome, and destroy any target they came across. Any longer, and they risked being caught by the reinforcements.

The explosives flashed green for full readiness. His men gave him a thumbs-up sign, and David nodded. Snapping his weapon up, he began jogging into the darkness. "Set the fuse. We're moving out." He had no need to check a map, or a compass. He had committed the attack plan to memory, and he knew exactly where their next assigned target was.

The men sped off into the darkness, slipping down the darkened street. As he ran, David could hear the sounds of combat crescendo. He looked up. The night sky was no longer an inky black, but a blood red, stained crimson by the hellish flames that was spreading across the city. Screams of digimon and humans alike pierced the night air, and his jaw tightened as the scent of death drifted down the streets.

Behind him, as he led his men towards their next target, the depot erupted in a rocketing fountain of fire. The small building exploded, and flaming steel and concrete shrapnel mingled with the rain as it crashed into the ground. The concussion was terrible, shattering the street and surrounding buildings. Where there once was a building, now there was only a smouldering pit in the ground.

The hellish crimson glow gleamed off David's face. His golden eyes narrowed, and his lips twisted into a thin smile as he ran, heedless of the darkness, heedless of the rain.

He didn't look back.

It had begun…

**********

Four blazing pyres of light lit up the city of Tokyo. Diaboromon and Bakemon alike scrambled into defensive positions at the new threat, assuming complex defensive formations around the power plant with lightning quick efficiency and coordination as if they were of one mind.

Which, in a sense, they were.

It was, however, to no avail…

The holy light was so blindingly bright it hurt to look at it. Every individual raindrop caught the blinding light, and became sparkling, gossamer jewels surrounding the digimon. It was an amazing and breathtaking display of raw power, as the digimon flashed rapidly through their forms, armour and carapaces hardening into place, as deadly claws and talons flashed into being.

And from that wall of fire, they emerged…

Joe stood perched on top of the armoured shell of Zudomon as the big, sea-going behemoth roared thunderously. _Cable Crushers_ and _Ghostly Fists_ glanced harmlessly off the digimon's impenetrable shell as he charged madly into the fray, his war hammer whirling overhead in a flashing arc of unstoppable metal. His eyes gleaming a deadly, piercing white with bloodwrath.

Izzy sat on the red carapace of MegaKabuterimon as the big bug digimon thundered in right behind Zudomon. His thrusters burned as he skimmed the ground, _Horn Busters_ streaking off the large red horn on his head. Like a juggernaut, the two unstoppable behemoths smashed a gaping hole through the feeble defensive formations of Diaboromon's forces.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Wing Blade!"

The sky swirled blood red as Garudamon and Lilymon swooped in, dive-bombing the installation. Sora perched on Garudamon's back, and Mimi hung onto Lilymon's hand. The attacks were as flaming meteors as they homed in on their targets, and annihilated them. Entire squads of Bakemon, and at least two Diaboromon were taken out in the first volley alone. Devastating explosions rippled across the complex as the screams of Diaboromon and Bakemon being ripped apart, incinerated and crushed resounded through the city. Hungry flames raged across the complex.

Garudamon banked into the night, avoiding a volley of web-wreckers, and Sora looked up. The wind whipped her wet, chestnut brown hair around violently. Her jaw tightened. From her perch in the sky, she could see the entire city clearly. The ruined metropolis glowed with the hellish flames of war. The rain did nothing to quench the tremendous blossoms of fire that rippled across the buildings as the humans locked in a titanic struggle with the digimon. 

The city, the Earth itself was bleeding, crying tears of fire…

Then, the sickly red glow from the fire illuminated squads of Diaboromon converging on the power plant, their dark limbs trailing behind them as they sliced through the air as dark, deadly knives. Sora looked around wildly, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Garudamon! Stay in the air, and stop them! Don't let those reinforcements get through!"

Miraculously, despite the incessant rain and howling wind in her ears, Garudamon heard, and understood. Flapping her wings, she rolled around in midair, and several more web wreckers streaked off harmlessly into the night. Lilymon followed her airborne partner's lead, and both digimon began circling the complex, annihilating all comers with well-aimed attacks. Looking down, Sora clenched her teeth.

"Come on…come on…."

Insane laughter ripped from Zudomon's throat as he whirled his hammer around almost joyfully. Parts of Diaboromon went flying through the air as MegaKabuterimon joined the fray. 

"Cable Crusher!" A Diaboromon desperately shot into the air, and struck out with his attack.

With a roar of joy, Zudomon twisted sideways, avoided the strike, and grabbed the whirring metal cable with his bare hands. Sparks flew as the blurred metal jerked to a stop. With the insane strength of bloodwrath, Zudomon began swinging the unfortunate Diaboromon in the air, sending it crashing into its comrades like some great mace.

Beside him MegaKabuterimon plunged headlong into the melee. His horn impaled a Diaboromon, and with a flick of his neck, he shook it off. "Horn Buster!" he cried as he blasted the offending spider out of the sky. Black data mingled with bloody rain as it showered down onto Earth. The whole time, both digimon never stopped their headlong charge, smashing through the ranks of Diaboromon's army. The screams of the dead and dying clashed horribly with the tremendous claps of thunder sounding across the sky.

A few moments later, they had smashed a path clear to the power plant. They were within range. Joe shouted over the incessant explosions and screams.

"The power plant! _Destroy the power plant!!!!_"

In answer, Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground. "_Vulcan's Hammer!!!!_"

The ground trembled and split as a blinding river of light erupted from the hammer and streaked towards its target.

"_Horn Buster!_"

MegaKabuterimon added his attack, the orange ball of electricity rippling across the air. Both attacks smashed into the power plant at the same time.

The explosion that resulted was greater than any previously encountered. The first nail in Diaboromon's coffin. The reactors in the coal-burning plant burst into supernovas of blinding plasma flame, destroying the entire building instantly. Sheets of fire rippled across the complex, devouring all in its angry red teeth. Zudomon and MegaKabuterimon were both blown off their feet by the terrible concussion. 

In the air, Garudamon and Lilymon were both tossed about like rag dolls in a typhoon. Lesser Diaboromon caught in the explosion were ripped apart instantly, their bodies and data shredded apart by the titanic forces of the expanding gases, and the shrapnel whistling around at better than supersonic speeds.

Dazed, Joe clawed his way out of the mud into a standing position from where he'd been thrown. Beside him, Zudomon lumbered back up, unhurt. His eyes sought out the hellish inferno of flames that had once been the power plant of Tokyo. Debris still rained down from the sky, and bloody rain still pelted his body, but Joe stood oblivious to them as it finally hit him.

"YEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!"

**********

In the utter darkness and silence of the safehouse, Tai's senses were stretched to the breaking point. His ears could pick up every subtle shift of the wind outside, every breath of his teammates. He could feel every stir in the room, and his eyes were glued to the windows of Diaboromon's base.

The huge complex stood, dark and imposing in the night. It was incredible, larger than anything Tai had ever seen. Like a heinous blemish on the surface of the Earth. Power cables and network links branched off like tentacles from the dark base. Looming satellite uplink dishes and spindly antenna towers cast their ominous shadow on the ground below, silhouetted against the crimson sky. A thirty-foot high chain-link fence surrounded the entire building. According to the flashing blue lights on top of each fence-pole, it was electrically charged. The moonlight glimmered off its dark concrete walls, casting a silvery pall over it.

Beside him, Matt and TK were both deadly silent. Their breathing was slow, and chillingly steady and controlled, but Tai knew they were both raging inside. Their men were dying. Even though their block was relatively quiet, they could still hear the sounds of slaughter and carnage from where they were, the terrible screams of human and digimon alike. Rumbles of explosions echoed faintly in the distance. The flames of war were refracted in each raindrop until they red. 

It was as if it was raining blood…

Then the lights went out.

Tai jerked upright as the lights on the fence went out, indicating that it was no longer electrically charged. Then, the window lights in the complex itself winked out. Streetlights, command signals, everything abruptly went dark. A moment later, a slight hum started somewhere in the back of the building as the backup generators kicked in, and some of the lights flickered weakly back to life. Most of them, however, stayed dark.

Tai smiled, his lips pressing together into a bloodless grin. "They did it…"

Beside him, Matt uncoiled from his leaning position, his iron coshes gleaming dully in the night. All of them had their guns strapped to their shoulders, safeties securely on. It had been agreed that on a mission such as this, stealth would be of utmost importance. A gunshot would alert every Bakemon and Diaboromon within five blocks of their presence.

TK stood up, his staff at his side. A vicious lightning flash illuminated Patamon flapping beside his master. Kari flipped her kodachi to hold it backhand, the default preparation stance before battle, and Gatomon unsheathed her claws. Willis heaved his laptop back onto his back as Terriermon bristled, his fur standing on end.

Agumon looked around, and the small reptile digimon was chilled by what he saw. The stone cold expressions didn't belong to the faces of people as young as this. Those were masks reserved for killers, for soldiers…

Tai's voice sounded quietly in the safehouse. "Let's go." The boy slipped out onto the street. The others followed.

This part of town was eerily quiet, almost calm. Tai and Matt had specifically arranged their attack plan around the base, so as to keep this little sector as quiet as possible, the better for infiltration. Here, the cries of men and digimon dying were but faint echoes, drowning in the incessant downpour of rain.

The five warriors and their digimon were invisible. They were as ninja, part of the night, slipping silently yet swiftly through the dark streets. Shadows in the deep darkness, black on black. Humans and digimon alike held their weapons up and at the ready, their senses strained to the breaking point. The only sign of their passing was a fleeting shadow, a veil of smoke...

Then, they reached the chain-link fence. TK, Kari, Matt and Willis spread out in a circle around Tai. Tai looked up. The moonlight glinted off the tough wires. This would be their first obstacle.

Not for long.

Tai unsheathed his kodachi, and took a deep breath. Four slashes of burning orange sliced across the fence. The wires snapped instantly, and Tai proceeded to quickly and efficiently carve himself a hole in the fence. Within seconds, they were through. Matt looked around sharply. They hadn't been spotted.

The diversion was working well. The complex looked all but deserted. Several token guard shifts still protected the main gate and kept a lookout in watch towers, but for the most part, the complex was shrouded in a cloak of shifting shadows, silent, and devoid of activity. Any digimon still left in the base would no doubt be frantically working inside, trying to control the army abroad.

Sprinting across the dark ground, they avoided the few spotlights that still worked. Like tendrils of mist in the rain, they kept to the inky shadows as they hugged the side of the building, scouring it for a way in. Tai brushed his wet hair from his eyes as he looked around desperately for anything, anything at all that might offer them a way inside. They couldn't exactly just walk in the door. 

"Tai…" TK suddenly whispered.

The brown-haired boy turned at the blond boy's word. TK was pointing with his staff to an air-duct vent. Matt followed his gaze, and grinned despite himself. _Just like in the movies…_. The group padded silently over to the grid.

Willis examined it. "This duct must be used to ventilate the mainframes and computers of Diaboromon's network," he explained in a whisper. Squinting, he looked closer. "Look, there used to be lasers guarding this grid. But now with the security measures down…" he poked a hand through the grid and waved it in front of the lasers. Nothing happened. No alarms, no flashing lights. He grinned.

Tai looked around, and shrugged. It should work. Nodding, he gestured to his group. "Let's go in this way then…"

Kari stepped up, her own kodachi unsheathed. The blade began glowing an intense, rose colour. "Allow me…"

**********

His thrusters roaring, MegaKabuterimon blasted high into the sky, tearing through a Diaboromon in so doing. Izzy looked around, the wind whipping his auburn-hair around wildly. His keen, dark eyes surveyed the melee below.

It looked like a dance. From up here, he could see every single unit, every possibility, like a giant, constantly shifting chessboard. Like every good commander, Izzy ignored the lines of least influence, and concentrated on the focal points, the lines of influence, the hotspots that could win or cost the battle. He nodded in approval.

Diaboromon's formation was crumbling in on itself. The devastating charge had smashed a gaping hole in the line, and the explosion of the power plant had dissolved all semblance of order. Now, Diaboromon and Bakemon struggled to surround the area, forming into broken and imperfect formations in the rain in a desperate scramble. Zudomon was charging the line, bowling Diaboromon over like ninepins in his unstoppable charge southwest.

Looking up, he saw Garudamon and Lilymon bank and circle, gradually spreading out and heading southwest as well, towards the center of the city.

"MegaKabuterion! Follow them! You know what to do!" Izzy hollered into the wind. Even before the last word left his mouth, he could already feel the mighty digimon shifting, banking to the side, and firing off a few last attacks before following his comrades in the sweep southwest.

The boy smiled. Everything was going according to plan. After destroying the power plant, Sora, Mimi and Joe had all agreed with him on the next course of action. And now, everyone was playing his or her part perfectly.

Spreading out into an offensive line, the digimon began a devastating sweep towards the center of the city, where the fighting was most fierce. They were going to back up Zion's rebels. Disorganized and incomplete formations of bakemon and Diaboromon tried desperately to stop the crushing march, but were blown left, right and center by the furious barrage. There was barely five kilometers between each ultimate digimon, almost shoulder-to-shoulder considering the incredible speed these creatures were capable of.

Abruptly, MegaKabuterimon rolled to the left, and a white-hot web wrecker streaked past the digimon into the bloody night. Izzy hung on grimly as the big, beetle-like digimon turned and dealt the offending Diaboromon a _Horn Buster_. The boy shielded his eyes as the dark spider blew up in midair, the fantastic explosion lighting up the city in unison with a tremendous crash of lightning. Desperately, he cast his gaze back onto the battlefield, the whole city, trying to get a general sense of how the battle was going.

His jaw tightened. Below him, the streets and buildings were stained bright red, the raging fever of war engulfing the metropolis. Even from his perch in the sky, he could see dark forms struggling desperately, screaming and dying. Blood and data mingled with the rainwater to form rivers of dark crimson. Countless explosions rocked the city, as more and more supply depots and network links were destroyed. It was working, yes.

But it was costing them. By God, it was costing them dearly…

**********

Inside the computer control room, deep in the bowels of Diaboromon's fortress, the mainframe hummed unattended, its systems strained past its tolerances. Outside the door, a Bakemon patrol of ten ghosts hurried past, floating as fast as they could to the next hotspot. Diaboromon's forces were stretched to the limit, and almost every able-bodied soldier was out there trying to contain the insurrection.

The sounds of the patrol faded away down the hall. Data readouts and real-time displays flashed silently on the network terminal's screen, but there were no Bakemon network crews to read it. They were all out trying to contain the rebellion. Once again, the only thing that could be heard was the slight whine of the ventilators, and the hum of the network terminal built into the wall. 

Then, a quiet scrape sounded in the room. The ventilation shaft in the ceiling shifted an inch, then another, and finally, it was hauled away. A pair of hazel eyes peered over the edge, down into the room, then disappeared back into the gloom. A moment later, the owner of those eyes flipped off the edge of the vent, and landed soundlessly in the middle of the room. Even before he had fully straightened up from his crouch, his blade had already cleared its sheath, its point up and at the ready. Taking a step forward to make space for the next person, his watchful eyes took in every detail around him, providing cover for his friends.

One by one, the destined each slipped soundlessly down from the ceiling, and landed catlike on the ground. Matt, TK, Kari and the digimon immediately rushed to the doors, engaging the locks and barricading themselves in. Willis strode purposefully over to the network terminal, plugged in his laptop, and began typing.

Tai peered over his shoulder. "Well? Can you upload the virus from here?"

Willis quickly inserted the CD, and typed in a few simple commands. He frowned as an error message appeared on his screen. "No. This isn't a master terminal. I don't have the necessary authorization codes."

TK shifted his grip on his staff. "How far up _are_ you?"

"Pretty high, actually. I've never hacked this far before. Must be because I'm logged into this terminal." Lines of computer code flickered in Willis's green eyes. "But I'm not high enough."

Matt was standing a wary guard by the door. "Tai, I'm telling you, this is not a good idea. I estimate five minutes before someone comes our way, which means we've got to be gone by then."

Tai frowned, and slid his kodachi back into its sheath behind his waist. The blade slid home with a metallic clink. Leaning over the terminal, he stared intently into the screen. "Where do we go to find a master terminal?"

Willis's fingers danced across the keyboard. The digimon were stationed around the room, checking all entrances and exits. Gabumon and Agumon had the door, while Patamon, Gatomon and Terriermon staked out the small windows. Content that the room was secure, Kari padded over to join Willis at his computer. TK ran through a brief _kohlinahr_ exercise in his mind to calm himself. Pushing the threat of discovery from his consciousness for now, he stared curiously at Willis's screen.

Windows popped up and disappeared again in a flash. Real-time displays, maps, schematics, patrol shifts, all passed in a blur across the laptop monitor as Willis searched for a map. A map of the city of Tokyo popped up. A few commands later, and the view zoomed into the central section of town, focusing in on the huge complex they were in now. Then, the building turned into a 3D wire-frame model. Willis scrolled around in 3D space before settling in on a view. One of the rooms started flashing green as a red dot appeared.

Willis pointed at the green room. "This is where we are right now. And this," he pointed at the red dot, "is where the master terminal is."

TK's eyes widened. The indicated chamber was _huge_, taking up the bulk of the complex. There was no indicated scale on the map, but by comparing it with the room they were in now, it was at _least_ the size of an Olympic stadium. Most probably bigger. But then, if it _was_ the central command center, he supposed it would have to fit a sizable number of Diaboromon.

Tai, however, remained unimpressed. "Can you highlight all the vents and pipes in the complex?"

The blond boy complied, and tapped his controls. A flashing web of yellow appeared on the screen, and Tai leaned in close, his hazel eyes narrowing. "So...we can't sneak in.…"

He was right. The pipes seemed to be built _around_ the room. Air conditioners and huge fans blocked the only places that led into it. There was no way they could sneak in via ventilation ducts. Tai mused for a moment.

"Superimpose all patrols in the building. Real time."

A real-time display flashed on the screen. Blue dots with data labels surrounding them, moved this way and that in a seemingly random pattern of chaos. TK heard Kari suck in a breath. He couldn't say he blamed her.

The central area was literally alive with bustling patrols and work-crews. All around it, swirls and patterns of blue moved this way and that in a frantic rush to get to their assigned positions. Tech crews laboured on huge mainframes of computers networked together, the central "brain" of Diaboromon's network. It was a hive of activity. There were at least a hundred digimon in the core alone, and four times that number in the area surrounding it in an impenetrable network of guards, patrols, and workers.

There was no possible way they could sneak in, and get out undetected.

Matt spun one of his coshes nervously as he gazed fixedly out the window. "Tai...three minutes..."

"Alright!" Tai snapped. Turning back to the screen, he looked at TK and Willis. "Is there _any_ way we can upload the virus without going in there?"

Willis shook his head. "No. Impossible. I was originally expecting to upload it from a secondary terminal like this one, but apparently, we can't." His green eyes were glued to the screen. "If this is going to work, I'd need at least five minutes in _there_."

Tai gritted his teeth. "There's no _possible_ way we can get in without being detected. If we go in, we're dead." He looked away from the screen, biting his lower lip in indecision. For once, his hazel eyes looked uncertain. Agumon, who was guarding the door, spared his master a concerned glance.

A deathly silence filled the room. Once again, all that could be heard was the hum of the ventilators and the computer terminal. All the destined looked at one another.

"What are our chances of getting in using brute force, and planting the virus?" TK's quiet voice broke the silence. "Using our digimon."

Willis sighed. "There's really not enough data. There are so many variables…"

"I want a number."

The boy's green eyes scanned the moving patrol symbols on the screen for a long moment. His face went expressionless as his mind ran through every possible scenario, and came up with his best estimate.

"Twenty percent."

This time, the silence was almost suffocating. The hum of the machines sounded eerily in the ears of the destined. The stomach-punching number sunk in. A twenty percent chance of success. Which meant an eighty-percent chance of failure, and consequent gruesome death.

Tai looked around. His heart rebelled, but his mind forced him to be cold, objective. "Abort?" The word tasted sour in his mouth, bitter even, but he forced himself to say it. A good leader always knew when to back down. And a twenty percent chance was no chance at all.

__

Abort?

No one breathed a word. The destined looked at one another grimly. The hum of the computer filled the room.

__

"And if that cost includes my life, then I'll give it up gladly, just so others like you may live in a world of hope, and not a world of fear. My life is worth that much."

"No."

The quiet word cut through the air. Everyone turned to look at TK. The young boy stood, his face expressionless. Matt cut in quietly. "TK…a twenty percent chance…"

"Matt, we've committed ourselves to a battle we can't retreat from." He looked around, his face hard. "We came knowing it would be all or nothing. Either we win, or we die."

Kari spoke up. "I personally would much prefer to die trying to do what's _right_, than to die running away in fear. Because we _will_ die." She met Tai's gaze firmly, "Eventually, Diaboromon will catch up to us. No matter how well concealed Zion is, he'll find it eventually. And when he does…"

TK nodded in relief, and smiled at Kari. The girl nodded back. They were warriors, destined to live and die on the battlefield. No matter how much they wished they were anything but, it was inescapable. Their responsibilities as digidestined gave them no choice. 

Turning back to the others, TK looked into their eyes as he searched for support.

__

"You understand, don't you?"

Silence reigned. 

Then Matt grinned, baring his teeth in a predator's snarl. For a moment, his ice-blue eyes turned positively glacial, and a shiver ran up Tai's spine as he watched Matt's face turn into a killer's mask. Unlike TK, the lean commander had no compunctions against killing digimon.

"Tai, I'm surprised at you. Did you honestly think we'd back down now?"

Tai looked around. Everywhere he turned, the same, hard, unflinching eyes stared back. They were ready to go to the death for their beliefs. A small, but proud smile surfaced on his features. "Fine."

Turning, he looked at Willis. "Willis, get the- "

Willis however, was already one step ahead. He closed the laptop lid, the map committed to memory, and grinned. "Best way there is back up into the vent. We can get closer before we have to risk running along open corridors."

The brown-haired leader nodded, and flashed a smile of gratitude at the boy. It was the mark of a true soldier, the ability to predict and execute orders from your commanders even before they left their mouth. He gestured up. "You lead the way. We'll be right behind you."

Willis nodded, strapped his laptop onto his back, and leapt up. The leap carried him a full two meters straight up, and he caught the edge of the vent with both hands. Pulling himself into a chin-up, he quickly and soundlessly rolled into the vent.

"TK, watch our backs," Tai said as he secured his kodachi. Matt was already rolling into the vent behind Willis, and the leader prepared to jump himself. A second later, he too was gone, rolling into the gloom.

Then, Kari sheathed her kodachi behind her back, and positioned herself beneath the vent. Just before she jumped, she looked into TK's eyes. "Remember the promise," she whispered. "If we live, we live together." For a moment, a glimmer of fear and uncertainty flashed in her eyes. "And if we die, we die together."

TK nodded, and his eyes softened. For a moment, he dropped his battle mask, and Kari was allowed a glimpse of the "true" TK, his gentle and compassionate spirit. "I haven't forgotten."

Kari seemed slightly reassured by the words. With Gatomon perched on her shoulder, she leaped up into the vent, and disappeared into the darkness. TK cast a final gaze around the room, checking to make sure nothing was amiss, then followed her quickly. A quick chin-up, tuck and roll, and the boy disappeared into the vent.

A moment later, the grid was put back into place. In under ten seconds, the room was silent and empty again. The mainframe hummed on…

** Author's notes: OK, I apologize for the cliffhanger, but this time, I didn't do it on purpose. It's just that the final battle scene is _way_ too long to be put in one chapter. As it stands, right now, it spans _three_ chapters in total. This seemed as good a place as any to cut it.

No idea when chap. 8 is coming out. Maybe a week or so, depending on how fast TS works. Which reminds me, TS, if you're reading this, expect 8 and 9 sometime tonight.

Oh, and Silverlight, the term _kohlinahr_ was not taken from a book. It's actually taken from Star Trek. It's a _Vulcan_ meditative technique. ^_^


	8. Defaut Chapter Title

****

Out of the Ashes…: Chapter 8

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

__

Cannon to right of them,   
Cannon to left of them,   
Cannon in front of them  
Volley'd and thunder'd;

  
Storm'd at with shot and shell,   
Boldly they rode and well,   
Into the jaws of Death,   
Into the mouth of Hell  
Rode the six hundred.

- Charge of the Light Brigade, Alfred Lord Tennyson

"_Web Wrecker!_"

The explosive ball of fire slammed into the street, and kicked up a huge mushroom explosion. Columns of steam rose from the superheated ground as the driving rain washed over the crater. The original Diaboromon snarled, baring his fangs as the screams of dying rebels echoed through the dark street. The fires of war cast flickering shadows on everything, hellish red on inky black. The raging lightning flashed, illuminating all for a split second with acrid, burning white light.

"_Cable Crusher!_"

Long, dark cables lashed out from his sides like vicious striking serpents, plowing up concrete and shrapnel as they smashed along the ground with tremendous force. Two unlucky men were ripped apart instantly as the deadly cables tore through the narrow street. Thunder rumbled ominously in the sky.

The rest of the soldiers simply disappeared. None were foolish enough to try to face down the original Diaboromon, the infamous general of the dark, digital army. Fading away into the shadows like smoke, the remnants of the platoon split up to head towards their fallback position. They had been given orders to retreat at once if confronted with Diaboromon, who was infinitely more powerful than his copies.

The dark demon God threw his head back and howled at the night sky. With feral screams of rage, he hurled web wreckers into surrounding buildings, not caring what he hit. A tremendous flash lit up the night sky as yet another structure detonated nearby. These humans were like ants! They were everywhere. Attack one group, and they simply disbanded, fell back, and struck elsewhere. Their actions were recklessly courageous, yet the damage they were causing was unbelievable. It was impossible to stop them all.

Pushing into the driving rain, he flew off into the darkness, a shadow among shadows. A tremendous downdraft of wind blasted the remains of the street as he took off. His eyes burned a blazing yellow as he scanned his city, enraged by what he saw.

Tokyo was glowing with spreading fire. The sheets of flame licked hungrily at his city, the angry red embers of war drifted on the air. The stinging rain did nothing to diminish it. Platoons of men relentlessly attacked, and systematically destroyed target after target. They feared no death, and although the attack was costing them heavily, it was costing Diaboromon much more. Bakemon and even Diaboromon fell to the onslaught.

The spider tapped into his neural network, checking with his base. Even though he was out in the field fighting, the nature of his network was such that he could still coordinate troop movements, and control his army.

The net was in a state of chaos. Hazing, static and interference cluttered up the signals as communications relays and booster stations were destroyed. Damage reports continued to flood in from all over the city.

__

Comm. link 5 destroyed. Sectors 3 through 7 now incommunicado.

Squadron 17 confirmed defeated. Squadrons 18 and 19 moving to compensate.

Processor plant under attack. Estimated three platoons. Requesting reinforcements.

Power lines 45 through 76 cut. Sectors 25 through 34 now cut off.

Diaboromon saw a supply depot under attack, the weapons fire flashing in the dark night. But even as he swooped down, the building exploded, and the platoon disappeared once again. Desperately, the spider tried to marshal his forces more effectively. It wasn't a problem with numbers. His army outnumbered the enemy at least four to one. But the rebels were totally unpredictable in what they would attack next. Sometimes, platoons attacked in tandem, combining their forces to smash targets. Other times, they operated alone, seeking out fringe comm. links. Decoy forces and diversions nipped at his army, distracting his attention from the main threat. By the time the reinforcements arrived, the target would already be destroyed, and the platoon disappeared like smoke. 

They struck with unerring accuracy and precision. There were no formations, but the coordination was unbelievable. They struck as if of one mind. And yet, no radio signals had been intercepted. They were working on blind coordination…

Then, a report caught his attention.

__

The four digimon has started an offensive sweep. Five kilometers between each digimon. Bearing: South 54 degrees 6 minutes West. Velocity: approx. 56 km/h, variable.

Diaboromon didn't have to think. Immediately, he changed direction, heading to ward off the charge, even as he commanded the few troops he could spare to join him at the eastern border of central Tokyo. His fangs gleamed dully in the lightning as he flew through the night, his dark body illuminated by the glowing embers of the city.

__

This is one prey that is not_ going to get away..._

**********

"We can't afford to be discovered yet. We're not close enough. Are you _sure_ this will work?"

"Yes. If you do it fast enough, we won't be discovered. They won't get a chance to sound the alarm."

"Like…how fast?"

"Ten to fifteen seconds."

Dead silence. 

"You're kidding. That's a bakemon a second."

Willis's response was firm, unyielding. "You'll have ten to fifteen seconds. Any longer, and they'll raise the alarm over the net, and this whole place will come crashing down around our ears."

Several seconds passed. All eyes in the dark, cramped confines of the vent duct were fixed on the brown-haired commander, who bit his lower lip as he considered his options.

This was the closest they could get to the command core by hidden means. From here on, they would have to proceed down open corridors. The problem was there was a patrol of fifteen Bakemon floating back and forth down the hallway, working the secondary terminals. They had identified many points where they could continue the final leg of their journey, but all of them were guarded, or occupied in some way. This was the best available route.

But it was still guarded.

Then, Tai slowly drew his kodachi. Kari and Willis quickly drew their own blades as Matt pulled out his coshes. TK merely adjusted his grip on his staff. The brown-haired leader patted Agumon, who was by his side. "You stay here buddy. You can't attack, so leave this to us." The digimon didn't look happy but subsided.

"Keep your sidearms strapped down, and safeties locked on. _Tenkei_ weapons only. At this close range, they'd work better…"

Fifteen bakemon worked frantically within the small control room, trying to coordinate the disorganized digimon troop movements, and control the raging rebellion that had flared up. Ghostly fingers extended from their frames, and danced on the keypads. The digimon chattered to one another in fevered, binary language. Coupled with their neural link, their coordination was almost total, but it was not enough. The only sounds in the room was the quiet hum of the ventilation system, the frantic plastic clacking of computer keys, and the sporadic snatches of verbal reports from the bakemon.

That was when they struck.

The destined dropped like five ghosts from the ventilation grid in the ceiling, their auras already blazing. Landing lithely on the ground, they proceeded to attack. Two Bakemon never knew what hit them. One was cleaved cleanly in half by Tai's burning kodachi, and the other was smashed face-first into a console by Matt's savage three-hit combo.

Neither had time to scream. Even before the digimon had begun dissolving into black data, both warriors were already off like a whirlwind, seeking their next target. Splitting up, they raked the room like a net of flashing steel. Bakemon fell before them like corn to a reaper.

Willis dashed through the room, a violent cyan flame wreathing his slim form. The crest of fate glowed brightly on his chest. Targeting the bakemon hooked into the consoles, he swept the left side of the chamber like a blazing scythe, trying to cut off their connection before they could warn the others.

Patamon, Gatomon, Terriermon, Agumon and Gabumon stayed in the vent, watching with morbid fascination as their masters fought. The five destined were like a pack of wolves loose in a pen of sheep. 

The massacre was horrible.

__

Two seconds…

Kari was as a hot summer flame, her blade as dancing fire in her grip. As the bakemon collected their wits, several of them tried striking back at their assailants.

The girl didn't even slow down in her charge. As her slim frame blazed a rose-coloured flame, twisting with the grace of a dancer, all of the strikes somehow whistled through empty air. Before the ghosts could blink, she was upon them, striking left, right and center. One Bakemon fell to a savage thrust, another scythed in half with a backhand slash. A distinct black haze of data filled the air.

__

Seven seconds…

The remaining digimon banded together desperately, and tried focusing on one warrior. "Ghostly fist!" two of them chorused in unison, trying to overwhelm the boy.

TK whipped his staff back into defense and spun it rapidly, blocking the strikes deftly with both hands. The deflected attacks went smashing into surrounding terminals. Sparks flew and electronics exploded into an acrid spray of plastic shrapnel and flaming silicon chips. With a mighty heave, the boy pushed the extended fists from his staff, and with a furious slash, severed both limbs.

The digimons' keening scream was terrible. The destined's face was devoid of any emotion as he crouched like a tiger. He was a warrior whether he liked it or not, an angel wreaking terrible vengeance on the unjust. Any feelings of pity or compassion were swiftly crushed.

Mercy or compassion was unnecessary in a soldier.

Such dangerous emotions could get you killed.

In a tremendous flash of golden light, the boy flickered and flashed into a blur as he exploded into an inhumanly fast charge. The bakemons' screams were cut off abruptly as they split into four parts of rapidly dissolving data, slashed twice by the burning staff flashing in TK's hand. Their black blood sprayed liberally over the boy.

__

Twelve seconds…

The last ghost ignored the conflict. He was dead, and he knew it. The only thing that remained to do was to warn the others, raise the alarm, before he died. Desperately, the bakemon tried to send out an alert over the net, at the same time plying the controls that would sound the intruder alert. Just another second…

With a savage stroke, Matt smashed the digimon in the back of the head with both coshes. The ghost was plunged face-first into the terminal, shattering the steel-plated console like glass. The bakemon spasmed, and slumped against the already-burning keyboard, fracturing into bits of black data, slowly dissipating into the air.

__

Thirteen seconds.

Everyone crouched and tensed. Did they do it? Every sense was strained to the limit as utter silence descended like a veil upon the computer control room. Acrid smoke from the burning consoles curled silently in the air.

Abruptly, lights began flashing on the few surviving consoles. Loud klaxon sirens began sounding out all over the complex as the overhead lights shifted red.

They'd been discovered.

"_SH*T!!!_"

Tai's vicious scream rent the air as he slammed his weapon point-first into a terminal, driving the blade up to the hilt in the burning monitor. The digimon hiding in the ceiling vent abruptly flipped themselves down into the room to join their masters, ready to fight. There was no longer any point in not using digimon attacks. Diaboromon already knew they were here. Willis unholstered his gun and set it to full automatic with a practiced flick of his thumb. Forget subtlety. From now on, they had to rely on brute force.

TK didn't waste his breath venting his frustration. Drawing back, the blond boy uncoiled his body like a striking serpent. Legs, waist and shoulders all twisted into the attack. His savage kick struck the door dead center, focusing all of his considerable power into a point the size of a pin. The steel-plated portal was blasted completely off its hinges, crashing into the corridor outside. In a flash, all five destined and their digimon were out and running towards their target, the clanging intruder alert still sounding in their ears. They _had_ to get closer before the patrols organised themselves enough to find and stop them.

As he ran, Tai swiftly unhooked his digivice from his belt. With his thumb, he pressed a button on the device. Instantly, the screen flashed, and a beep sounded as a confirmation message appeared on his screen. Grim-faced, the leader clipped the device back onto his belt, and ran.

And ran.

**********

Izzy surveyed the battlefield with satisfaction. The wind whipped his wet auburn hair around violently as he sat on MegaKabuterimon's back. The giant bug digimon blazed a fiery path across the night sky, slicing through the torrents of rain and lightning. The crimson flames from below illuminated the grim smile on his dirt-streaked face. From here, the city looked aglow, awash with blood…

Things were going well. The line had yet to meet up with any serious resistance, and Diaboromon's army had been thrown into a state of disarray by the sudden attack.

Then, the boy jerked as he heard an insistent beeping noise. Quickly, he took out his digivice, impatiently wiping away the rainwater and mud coating the screen, and scrutinized it. The grin faded from his face as a feeling of dread began settling in his stomach.

"God dammit…"

His digivice was flashing like crazy, its in-built alert systems going crazy, reacting to an outside signal that it had received. According to the signature of the carrier wave, Tai had activated his digivice, sending out a one-second coded alert signal to all other devices in range. The signal pulse had faded long ago, but his device was still reacting to it.

His communicator crackled with static, the shorter-range radio signaling for attention as well. Someone was trying to contact him. There was no longer any point in maintaining radio silence anymore. It wasn't like Diaboromon didn't know they were here. Sora's worried voice cut through the interference from the storm clearly.

"Izzy?!" She had to scream to be heard above the storm and explosions. "You getting this as well? My digivice is going crazy! Why would Tai activate his digivice?"

Joe's voice cut in the line. "By now they should be deep into the bowels of DB's base. A signal like that would stick out like a beacon on Diaboromon's radar screens! What the hell is he thinking?"

"He's got to have a reason. Tai's smarter than that!" Mimi's voice was distinctive even over the static.

Izzy's mind was whirling, following the logic through. Tai wouldn't have used his digivice unless the situation absolutely warranted it. Therefore, the situation must be desperate. Most likely, they had already been discovered, and were using the longer-ranged digivices to call for help. The one-second duration of the signal pulse would've given away their position for sure, but not enough to trace the group over time. They must be running away from the enemy. In an instant, the auburn-haired boy made a decision.

His thumb stabbed down on the transmit button, forcing an override as he yelled into the speaker.

"He's in trouble. He wouldn't have used his digivice unless he absolutely had to. Forget the line! Head for DB's base _as fast as you can_! Do not engage, it only slows you down. I'll decide what to do when we get there. For now, just _get there!!_"

A series of acknowledgements sounded out over the communicators as everyone signed off. Grimly, Izzy switched off his own communicator as well, and hollered into the wind. "MegaKabuterimon! That goes for you too…"

"I heard! I'm going, I'm going!"

The big beetle digimon abruptly banked in mid-air, breaking off his invasion into the core of the city. Switching vectors, he climbed higher into the sky to make for faster speed, and turned on the afterburners. His thrusters burned a violent orange hue as the digimon streaked across the sky like a fiery rocket. His friends needed his help. The auburn-haired boy looked around, scanning the dark sky for the others.

Garudamon was also turning, the massive digimon of flames banking gracefully into the wind. He could barely make out Lilymon, small as she was, but she too was breaking off the charge. Zudomon Izzy had no trouble distinguishing, from the fiery trail of destruction he left on the ground. In tandem, the four digimon broke formation, and headed with all speed for Diaboromon's complex.

__

Tai, be careful…

**********

A dark shape sliced through the bloody night like a knife, bent on its mission. Deadly fangs gleamed in the flashes of raging lightning as Diaboromon hurtled through the night, heading for the digimon offensive line. He could already see them. They were still a long way off, but the damage they were causing, and the fires they spread were unmistakable. The four digimon had literally carved a fiery track through the suburbs of Tokyo, and the ranks of his army. You couldn't help but notice.

Then the spider scowled. _What's this…_

All four ultimates had abruptly broken off their attack. Their formation dissolved, and one by one, they streaked off into the night, all seemingly headed for one destination. They totally ignored his army, and refused to engage. 

Almost as if…

A moment later, he got his answer as a message flashed through the net.

__

Rebel platoon discovered within base. Five members. Report unconfirmed. Bakemon work crew Beta 5 destroyed. Bearing unknown. Attempting to re-establish contact.

What!!!!

A rebel platoon had somehow managed to sneak into his base. Diaboromon cursed viciously. How the hell had they managed to slip past his security? He had suspected something like this was going to happen, and had organised his patrols accordingly. Despite his army being abroad, and security measures being down, digimon patrols had been tightened. How in the world could they have managed to get in?

Then, a terrible, gut-wrenching feeling gripped the spider. A feeling the dark fiend had only experienced once, five years ago, when he had first fought the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon on the Internet. And a feeling that had refused to leave him ever since.

Fear. That soul-wrenching, dull panic that tears at one's rational mind.

There were only nine in the world that could have done this. The only ones that possessed the cold, killer's instinct and the savage fighting spirit necessary. They destroyed and calculated with the merciless minds of killers, and possessed more power than any other group on earth, in the rebel forces they commanded, in the awesome digimon they controlled…and in themselves.

Four of them he could see right now, streaking towards sector 001, his base. And the other five…

__

The other five were _in his base!!!_

Diaboromon flipped over in mid-air, landed on a building, and pushed off hard. Behind him, the building collapsed into rubble from the impact. Streaking through the bloodstained sky, the spider headed for his own base, even as he frantically issued instructions electronically. Every available soldier left in his base was immediately up on his feet, and looking for the five elusive destined. The spider's panic pushed him on. The damage that the destined could cause from his base was not lost on him. 

If one could shout over the Internet, Diaboromon would be screaming.

__

Stop them!!!

**********

The digimon in the command room were in a state of "organized chaos". Army patrols of bakemon and datamon and compumon tech crews scurried every which way, desperately trying to contain the raging rebellion outside. Patrols and squads of soldiers flowed in and out of the large entrances and exits, trying futilely to find the five elusive destined loose within the base.

The master control core was _huge_. One could barely see the other end of the steel and cobalt gray chamber. The ceiling arched high above their heads. It was big enough to contain at least a hundred Diaboromon. Five steel-plated bay doors studded the sides of the room to allow access for the larger Diaboromon. Around the center of the room, levels of huge, complex terminals had been arranged, mainframes and supercomputers working in tandem, and tended to by work crews of digimon. 

And in the center of the room, a spire of sparkling crystal rose to the ceiling. Complex bundles of cables led to and from the great computer core. Mysterious flashes of multicoloured light flashed within the tower, its inner workings known only to Diaboromon himself. A soft hum permeated the room as the column worked. Terminals and monitors were hooked into the base of the tower. It looked almost organic in its shimmering, flowing shape, binded by cables and cobalt grey braces. It was utterly sterile, frightening in its efficiency.

This was the pinnacle of all that Diaboromon stood for. Cold, inhuman logic. It was perfect, a work of genius, and yet in its perfection, it was dead. It was _cold_.

Suddenly, an alert flashed through the network. Digimon jerked as the code one alert blazed across their collective conscience.

__

Incoming! Rebel platoon with digimon attacking the core. Seal the core! Seal the core!

Frantically, several squads of bakemon flew to the doors, trying to stop the invasion. Conversely, the five steel bay doors leading outside began grinding open, allowing access for the Diaboromon outside.

Like that would help.

With a tremendous crash, the southern wall exploded. A horrendous scream of tortured steel rent the air as the two-feet-thick armour peeled apart like tin foil. Five verdant flashes of light streaked from the smoking wound in the wall as five digimon streaked from it. Immediately, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon headed for the bay doors, intent on engaging the incoming Diaboromon before they got in. The angels both took to the air, weapons blazing as they tried to take the heat off their masters. Galgomon planted his feet, and started strafing the chamber with his gattling cannons. Lines of fire and explosions traced their way around the chamber as the digimon started their attack.

__

Flash'd all their sabres bare,

Flash'd as they turn'd in air

Sabring the gunners there,

Behind the digimon, Tai shouted out final orders as he launched himself into action. "Don't stop! Keep moving, we have to press the attack!" The destined themselves threw themselves off the twisted platform, flipping off the two-story jump without hesitation. Keeping each other within sight, they split up, landing on different computer terminals. They moved with the speed and grace of the winter wind, and fought with the savagery and efficiency of animals. Leaping again and again, they dashed from terminal to terminal, hacking their way towards the central core, the ferocity of their charge smashing a hole through the bakemon ranks.

Utter chaos ensued. Confused, the majority of the bakemon patrols and work-crews targeted the much more obvious angel digimon, and Galgomon. And were promptly blown away like dead leaves in a gale. The ghosts were simply no match for the ultimates. The bay doors finally grinded open, and a squadron of Diaboromon rushed in, only to be confronted with two mega digimon. 

The destined took advantage of the confusion, threading their way through the ranks of digimon. Their weapons blazing, a storm of flying lead slugs and flashing steel surrounded the five warriors as they fought alternatively with their guns, and with their blades. From above, it was as if the destined were carving five distinct tracks of fiery destruction, each closing in on the crystal tower with unwavering intent.

__

Charging an army, while

All the world wonder'd;

Plunged in the battery smoke

Willis slashed at a bakemon as he passed, and flipped over to the next terminal. With a mighty leap, the lithe boy propelled himself through the air, and landed firmly on both feet next to the crystal tower. His blade flashed cyan with the colour of his aura as he viciously hacked away at the digimon clustered there. A moment later, TK came vaulting in on his staff. Behind him, Kari ran a bakemon through, and slashed savagely at the snarling ghosts, but she was beleaguered from all sides, and could advance no more. Likewise, Tai and Matt fought fiercely to join their comrades.

TK slipped into position with his back to Willis, his staff raised as his golden aura flared bright. Blood streamed from a gash on his head, staining his blond hair crimson as the boy panted for breath. His blood and data-streaked face was grim as he faced the army of bakemon soldiers, determined to protect his friend.

"The virus! Get it installed! Hurry!"

Willis hesitated, his aura flickering uncertainly. He would need at least five minutes at a terminal, five minutes in which he would essentially be useless as a fighter. Battles had been won and lost in a quarter of that time. TK would be facing almost overwhelming odds on his own. "But…you can't do this by yourself! You'll be swamped- "

"I can and I will. Now do it!!"

"TK-"

"_Do it!_" For a moment, Willis was taken aback by the fierce emotion in the blond boy's voice. "Willis, our men are _dying_ outside! Every second we waste talking, another soldier is _killed! _I'll keep them off your back. _Just friggin' do it!_"

Willis bit his lower lip until he could taste blood in his mouth. TK knew exactly what he was doing. 

This was what war came down to in all its horrible, bloody glory. Sacrificing your friends, your family, even your very life, just so others may _live…_

He nodded reluctantly. "Fine." His aura died down and he sheathed his kodachi with a metallic clink. Hurriedly slipping the laptop off his back, he ran to the main terminal. "Watch yourself!" he shouted over his shoulder.

TK, with his back still turned, gave him a thumbs up sign. Then his aura flared to blinding proportions. Golden swirls of energy spiraled in a shimmering vortex around the boy as he unleashed every last erg of power he had been carefully conserving. With a terrible cry, the destined warrior threw caution to the winds, and leapt headlong into the ranks of snarling bakemon, determined to buy his friend every precious second he needed.

Even if it cost him his life.

__

Right thro' the line they broke;

Cossack and Russian

Reel'd from sabre stroke

Shatter'd and sunder'd

Fiercely, Willis turned from the terrible scene unfolding before him. His eyes were tearing, and he could taste his salty tears as they traced down his cheeks. He wiped angrily at them. _It's just the smoke, _he thought fiercely. _Just the smoke…_

With a tremendous mental effort, Willis shut out the awful sounds of carnage his comrade was inflicting on the digimon. His hands trembling, he plugged in the cable from his laptop onto the terminal, and started the program. A window popped up, and Willis typed a few final instructions. Holding his breath, he pressed the upload button.

__

Uploading virus. A coloured bar started slowly filling up across the screen. A time estimate flashed in the lower right-hand corner. 

__

00:05:00

Come on…come on…

Tai gasped in pain as a bakemon landed a glancing blow on his left shoulder. He could hear the fabric of his uniform ripping as his entire arm went numb. Gritting his teeth against the wrenching pain, he twisted his body sideways to help absorb the strike, at the same time bringing his kodachi up. 

There was no artistry in killing with the point. The edge was his preferred way of attack, but when he saw an opportunity, he was not dumb enough to waste it. The commander pivoted on his feet, allowing the ghost to stumble past him, and right into the deadly, winter-keen tip of the kodachi. The bakemon didn't even have time to scream. Wrenching his blade out of the dying digimon, Tai lashed out with his foot for good measure. The dissolving hunk of data went flying. "I loved that shirt!" he spat after it.

Leveling his gun at yet another group of digimon, he pressed the trigger.

__

Click.

"_Sh*t!_" Tai swore viciously as he savagely hurled the now useless piece of metal at a nearby bakemon. His limbs trembled with exhaustion. It had finally happened. They were out of ammo. Looking around wildly, he hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Willis! How much longer?!"

Miraculously, through the sounds of digimon fire and clashing steel, Willis heard. "Two minutes, seven seconds…mark!" The coloured bar was almost halfway across the screen by now.

Tai gritted his teeth. _Two minutes?!_ Looking around, he tried to see how the others were going in the roiling confusion that was the command center. His blood-streaked face went grim.

__

Then they rode back, but not

Not the six hundred.

The four destined formed a loose defensive perimeter around Willis as he worked. The angels continued to wreak havoc in the room, and distracted the bulk of Diaboromon's troops. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were holding back the Diaboromon. In the narrow space of the bay doors, they could fend off all comers indefinitely. But the destined themselves were still being targeted. And they were beginning to tire...

Yet, they fought bravely and fiercely, determined to buy their friend the precious time he needed. It was all about the effort now. They would fight the fire until the flames either died, or until it consumed them…

Willis's knuckles were bone white as he gripped the edge of the terminal. Cyan flames raced up and down his arms in agitation as his fingers dug into the metal, splintering the steel. His eyes were glued to the time readout.

00:00:35

Kari was beleaguered, attacked from all sides. Slashing wildly with her blade, she cut three of them in half. Turning, her aura flared with rage as she flipped the blade around and savagely ran a ghost through. But even as she killed one, five more took its place.

"Ghostly Fist!"

The girl desperately tried to dodge. The blows she didn't manage to twist out of, she parried deftly with her blade. All except one.

A thrice-damned strike clipped her on the knee. Kari gasped in pain as her leg was wrenched out from under her, and she collapsed like a rag doll onto her knees. The ghosts surged forward, eager to finish off the weakened destined.

Angewomon saw her mistress go down. "_Kari_!" she screamed. Savagely throwing off several bakemon, and blasting a datamon to bits, the angel tried to fly to her master's side, only to find her way blocked by several Diaboromon that had managed to get past the megas. Twisting furiously in the chamber, she clashed viciously with the larger spiders, helpless to aid her mistress.

"_Kari!_"

__

Cannon to right of them,

Cannon to left of them, 

Cannon behind them,

Volley'd and thunder'd

00:00:23

Bakemon attacks streaked in as thick as hail. Even lame, Kari fought like a tiger, and anything that came too close was sliced apart. Two digimon joined their deleted comrades on the floor as they got careless. Eventually however, the numbers began to tell. Several ghosts teamed up and unleashed their attack together. "Ghostly Fist!"

Desperately, Kari clasped both hands together, and held them in front of her. A shimmering, crimson-coloured shield flashed in front of her hands, her last attempt to defend herself. The joint attack slammed into the shield with a shower of white-hot sparks.

Perhaps it was the pain from her leg that dulled her concentration. Perhaps it was exhaustion from continuous use of her powers. Or perhaps the joint attack was simply too much for her. Whatever the reason, the shield shattered into millions of flaming shards, fragments of psionic energy, quickly fading into the air. And the attacks kept on going…

Several levels away, TK watched in horror as three punches slammed into the girl's slim form with a sickening crunch, her scream of pain echoing across the raging battlefield. One struck her savagely across the face, and the other two hit her on the upper body. The combined force of the blows hurled her into the air like a rag doll, until she slammed into a terminal. The force of the collision smashed the terminal inwards, its steel consoles exploding into flames. Numbly, Kari slipped onto her knees, then collapsed on her front. The kodachi clattered onto the ground, its rose glow fading. Her blood stained the ground a crimson red as her aura flickered once, and died down.

__

Storm'd at with shot and shell,

While horse and hero fell,

They that had fought so well

Came thro' the jaws of Death

Back from the mouth of Hell

00:00:07

"_Kari!_" The word ripped from the blond boy's throat. Suddenly, he turned into a demon, possessed by a terrible bloodwrath. His staff turned into a whirling hurricane of destruction as he desperately tried to fight his way to Kari's side, his power and speed tempered with the strength of insanity. He carved a bloody swathe through the ranks of digimon. Nothing, _nothing_ mattered except to get to Kari's side.

But even as he charged, he instinctively knew he'd never get there in time…

Through a bloody haze, Kari painfully lifted her head. Before her stood the triumphant army of bakemon, winding up for their final attack. She closed her eyes in despair as her life flashed before her eyes, moments and people she cherished, and loved. An image of a certain golden-haired boy flashed through her mind as she willed her last thought to him. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Then all was dark…

__

All that was left of them,

Left of six hundred…

00:00:00. _Virus uploaded._

Willis's voice, tinged with such a terrible hatred it bordered on insanity, rang out strong and clear across the roiling battlefield.

"_Diaboromon you mother-f*cker! EAT THIS!_"

__

A terrible keening scream rose in the chamber as hundreds of digimon wailed in unison. Bakemon and Diaboromon clawed at their hearts as their programming, the very core of their being, was invaded, infested, corrupted, and torn asunder by the raging virus.

The deadly instrument of genocide spread like a fire through the invisible network links, stretching to all corners of the globe. If the electronic disease was visible, one would have likened it to a raging wildfire spreading across a dry grass plain, devouring everything in its path. Across the world, bakemon and Diaboromon alike screamed, a chorus from hell. Flakes peeled off their bodies as their inner beings were eaten away and devoured viciously. Then black data began spiraling away in huge drafts, as their frames unraveled like string, no longer with a soul to contain. 

Entire legions and armies died in one fell swoop as the virus did its work without remorse. Like a great, cleansing fire, the world was purged of all that did not belong. Every last digimon in the chamber collapsed and dissolved into data along with the rest of Diaboromon's army. Tai closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth against their dying wails. His conscience tugged remorselessly at his heart. It was genocide. It was murder of millions of living, breathing digimon. It was slaughter on an unprecedented scale.

But war is weird. It justifies a lot of things…

MagnaAngemon and Angewomon slowly descended to the ground as both megas lowered their claws. Galgomon dropped his smoking gattling cannons. A deathly stillness filled the room as the dying screams of Bakemon faded away. The battle was over.

Matt's coshes clattered on the ground as the blond commander slumped onto his knees, panting for breath. Crimson blood dripped from a gash on his cheek. Dazedly, Willis slowly surveyed the chamber. Patches of burnt data littered the ground, and the surviving consoles. Smashed terminals and live electrical wires sparked amongst the ruined, burning mess as a translucent fog of acrid smoke filled the air. The crystal tower's blue glow began fading as the virus ripped the network asunder. All that could be heard was the crackling of the burning fires.

The stillness was stifling.

__

When can their glory fade?

O the wild charge they made!

All the world wonder'd

Honour the charge they made!

Honour the Light Brigade,

Noble six hundred!

All this was lost on TK. So what if Diaboromon's army had been deleted? So what if they had won? None of it would matter anyway if Kari died. The blond boy had no time to celebrate. Nimbly hopping down from his level, he dashed to her side. His breath sounded raggedly in his throat as he ran.

"Kari! Kari, are you alright? Speak to me!" Skidding to a halt beside her, he fell to his knees. Desperately, he took her ice-cold hands in his own, blood-stained palms, as if in so doing he could give her his strength, his life. The girl looked pale, and the boy bit his lip as he imagined what she must be going through right now. Bitter, bitter tears streamed down his cheeks as he squeezed her hands tightly. 

They had made a promise, he was supposed to look out for her, and he had failed her. 

"Kari…don't leave me…. You promised…" he whispered plaintively. Taking her finger, he hooked it with his own, a symbol of the unbreakable promise they had made to each other.

"You promised me you wouldn't leave…"

A moment of silence passed. Then, Kari's eyes fluttered as she felt salty tears splatter on her cheeks. She coughed weakly as she groaned. Opening her eyes, she gazed into TK's sapphire blue ones, her crimson pupils filled with pain, but also with peace. She smiled weakly.

"Did we do it?"

A huge weight lifted off the boy's shoulders. A heartfelt grin of relief, of gratitude surfaced on TK's tear-stained features. His shoulders heaved with emotion as he tried wiping his eyes with his sleeve, the crystal drops soaking into the dark-blue fabric, but it didn't work. More tears simply welled up in their place.

"Yes, we did it," he whispered softly.

Kari grinned, her face illuminated with a small, tired smile. "Don't leave me…"

TK leaned in closer, and gently brushed her chestnut brown hair back. He planted a tender kiss on her forehead. "Just…rest. I swear I'll be right here at your side when you wake up. I swear I'll be right here at your side for the rest of my life."

"Thank you…" Kari's eyes closed as she slipped back into unconsciousness, secure in the knowledge that _he_ was there to protect her. TK hugged her tightly for a moment, sparkling tears streaming down his bloodstained cheeks, thanking God and all nine of his lucky stars that she hadn't been killed. He made no attempt to hide his raw emotions. His light would recover. She was strong. She would be all right.

She would be all right.

Taking a deep breath, he wiped away his tears. Then, he looked around for the others. "Matt? Tai? Kari needs some help over-"

Then he looked around puzzled. None of the digimon had devolved. Tai, Matt and Willis were all standing tensely, as if waiting for something, dreading something. MagnaAngemon suddenly unsheathed his sword, the glowing violet wrist-blade snapping out into place. 

"What's the matter guys? We won. It's over, right?"

"Right?"

A thunderous explosion echoed throughout the entire core, frighteningly loud in the still silence. Almost half the ceiling collapsed into twisting girders and metal shrapnel with a ear-splitting scream of twisting steel. Thick smoke billowed from the gaping wound in the roof as secondary explosions raced throughout the chamber, computer terminals blowing up from the shock of the attack. Even the huge computer core trembled, spidery cracks spreading through the crystal. 

From that smoke, a dark, spindly shape emerged.

Tai's shoulders slumped in disbelief. Even Matt looked shaken to the core. With a lump of dread stuck in his throat, he looked up into the billowing fog, straining his eyes to see more.

The fires gleamed a dull orange off plated, black armour and horns. Alarmingly white, sharp fangs glistened, and yellow, piercing eyes glared balefully at the group. Spindly spider's limbs braced themselves against the roof of the command center. A frightening snarl of incredible rage appeared on the original Diaboromon's face as he scanned the scene before him. 

The last of his kind. The viral master of the dark digital army himself.

Slowly, Tai took a deep breath. His aura ignited once again, a burning, orange fire. Calling on their last reserves of strength and stamina from deep within themselves, the masters and their digimon followed as they gathered their strength for one final fight…

** Author's notes: Please take a look at the picture I posted on my profile. Remember? I said I drew a picture of TK in "Zion-wear"? Well, it's finally finished! Please, please tell me what you think! Either by email or by review. I'm really interested in knowing what my readers think of it. Also, my profile has been updated. It'll read "this is TK" by tomorrow, as opposed to "this is Nausicaa".

I swear, this is the absolute last cliffhanger you'll get (since this is the second last chapter anyway ^_^) Yes, you heard right. Chapter nine will be the absolute last installment to this saga. Oh, and the poem was Alfred Lord Tennyson's (1809-1883) Charge of the Light Brigade. Hope you liked it. It was something new for me, a poem-fic as opposed to a song-fic! I got the full version of the poem from (surprise!!) TS! She's great! She knows everything, digimon, Star Trek, even poetry! As always, please review!


	9. Final Chapter

****

Out of the Ashes: Chapter 9

** Disclaimers: I don't own digimon. Never will. This fic was produced for entertainment purposes only, and will not be sold. Leave me alone, you vultures!

****

The city of Tokyo lay burning silently in the darkness, a bloody wound on the face of the Earth. Light gray rain drizzled down from the bloody sky, catching the hellish glow of flames, and turning into crimson teardrops as they splattered quietly on the ground. Buildings and facilities lay smouldering and burning, the ruins of war. Here and there, patches of data indicating fallen bakemon littered the streets. Human and digimon blood alike flowed freely, forming dark crimson rivers that coursed through the mess of rubble.

David surveyed the tortured, silent city with a bittersweet heart. Behind him, the ragged remnants of his cell cheered. The dark-haired man smirked briefly at the patches of black data that had burned themselves into the concrete streets, all that was left of a squadron of bakemon. His three platoons combined had been fighting the digimon scarce minutes ago. Then his expression turned severe again. Looking around, the cell commander could no longer hear the screams of combat, the tremendous flashes of explosions. The battle was over, the virus had done its work, and Diaboromon's army deleted.

So why was he still so apprehensive?

Something in the wind told him this wasn't over yet. There was just…something wrong. A splinter in his mind, driving him nuts. Part of him wanted to celebrate, and cheer along with the rest of his platoon. But his gut instinct refused to let him relax, and let down his guard. And over the past five years, David had come to trust his gut instinct. Taking his communicator from his belt, he thumbed it on. There was no longer any point in maintaining radio silence.

"Shinta. You read me?"

Static crackled from his little handheld communicator, then Shinta's voice responded, cutting through the interference from the storm.

"I read."

"Did you notice what just happened?"

The brown-haired commander's responding snort was tinged with sarcasm, evident even over the radio. "No. I didn't notice that every single bakemon spontaneously combusted. I didn't notice that the battle is over. I'm daft and deaf and blind."

David smiled. The sarcasm was merely Shinta's way of letting off steam. "You reckon they got that virus installed?"

"Must have."

Then the grin disappeared from David's face. His voice turned grim. "Did Matt, TK or Tai contact you, or any of the others? Any word from the destined themselves? I can't reach them. Are you sure it's over?"

Silence.

David frowned. "Shinta? You still there?"

Shinta's voice was slow, hesitant. "I don't know…something just doesn't feel right. And wouldn't Tai have at least- "

Suddenly, a tremendous explosion of light erupted in the north, the direction of Diaboromon's central complex. Startled gasps sounded from David's cell, and the dark-haired commander had to shield his eyes from the blinding rays. Even from where he was, a good five kilometers from the base, he could feel the ground trembling beneath him, shockwaves from some monumental, building power. Six streaks of flame burst from the ground and engaged in titanic conflict in the bloody sky.

Shinta's voice over the radio had gone an octave higher. "_What the hell is- _"

David didn't let him finish. Pressing the transmission button, he screamed into the speaker. "Shinta! Disconnect! Maintain radio silence until further orders. This isn't over yet! And get the hell out of wherever you are! We may've been tracked!"

Without bothering to wait for an acknowledgement, he shut his own radio off, and clipped it hastily to his belt. Snatching up his automatic, he waved wildly at his stunned cell members. "Come on! We're getting out of here. This isn't over!"

Even as he began running full out, his cell falling into line behind him, another tremendous explosion flashed in the sky, rippling shockwaves of energy spreading across the dark backdrop. The flashing lightning gleamed off David's grim face as he looked up. He was a mere mortal in this battle between Gods. A helpless human caught between these titans of war. There was nothing for it but to watch, and pray.

**********

At the incredible speed MegaKabuterimon was going, even the light drizzle of bloody rain turned into a slashing, biting barrage of stinging needles. Izzy squinted into the darkness as he brushed his muddy hair from his forehead for the thousandth time that night. His dark eyes were cold and emotionless, concealing the raging emotions inside. The darkness was impenetrable.

Except for when the sky blazed with alien fire.

The battle had already begun. He could see the clashes and explosions rippling in the night, high in the sky. Looking down, he could see the smashed remains of Diaboromon's base, the central command core ripped wide open by some frightening force, and the dying crystal computer core within it. 

"Down! Take us down MebaKabuterimon! Drop me in the core!" he shouted.

Even as he spoke, he could feel the massive digimon shifting vectors, pulling into a steep dive. Looking around him, Izzy could see Garudamon and Lilymon matching the maneuver, swooping down onto the base. Zudomon burst across the city as he charged towards the complex. Closer and closer, the smashed command core loomed, as MegaKabuterimon skimmed the ground at a recklessly fast speed.

Then, just as the giant beetle digimon roared above the gaping wound in the roof, Izzy braced himself against MegaKabuterimon's armoured carapace, and leapt off. Plummeting earthwards, the boy swung from an overhanging girder to slow his fall, and finally landed gracefully on bended knee. Any other human would have broken both legs, if not from the three-story fall, then from the incredible velocity from which he had jumped from. 

But then, Koushiro Izumi was not your normal teenage boy.

Beside him, Mimi and Sora landed as well, tucking and rolling to absorb the impact on the side of their bodies. Zudomon deposited Joe beside them, and lumbered off to battle. Looking up, Izzy saw Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon and Lilymon streak away with a tremendous roar from the command base, up into the black sky. Spiraling ever higher into the aerial battlefield, each ultimate began shimmering with their respective auras as they gathered and braced themselves for the oncoming battle against Diaboromon.

Izzy ignored the digimon battle for now, scanning the dark, flickering interior of the ruined command center. The core was a nightmarish field of destruction. In the explosions and chain lightning that flashed across the sky, all that could be seen was a collection of rapidly shifting shadows and sparking machinery.

"Tai?! Matt?! Where are you?!" he screamed to be heard above the incessant explosions. His digivice pinged, reacting to the proximity of the other's signals. "Willis?! TK?!"

"_Izzy?!_" a shout echoed. The auburn-haired boy turned to see a dark figure waving his arm. "_Over here!_" In the darkness, Izzy could see three ragged figures milling about the smashed master terminal. Without further ado, Izzy motioned to Sora and the others, and dashed across the rubble-filled ground to join Tai. 

Skirting a mound of burning rubble, and sparking pieces of live electrical machinery, they arrived at the base of the crystal tower. Sora looked around with a concerned frown on her face. Tai, Matt and Willis were clustered together near the base of the ruined crystal core. They were streaked with dirt, blood and data, and Tai was nursing an injured shoulder, but they were alright. "Where's TK and Kari?!" she yelled over the storm. Rain washed down into her face, but she ignored the water, droplets dripping from her hair. "Don't tell me they- "

Matt wiped away the blood streaming from a gash on his head. Wordlessly, he pointed to a spot three levels, and at least a hundred meters away. Izzy strained his eyes in the indicated direction, and in the flashing shadows and explosions, saw two dark forms. The younger blond boy was kneeling on his knees, cradling Kari's limp form in his arms. "They're fine!" Tai yelled back. "Kari's injured, but TK's there with her. He can look after her until we can get to them."

The unending aerial explosions gleamed off Joe's glasses as he looked up. "How goes the battle?!"

The other's faces went hard. Willis lifted his head, shaking his ash-blond hair clean of rainwater. His emerald green eyes were grim as they reflected the tremendous, multicoloured explosions that flashed and rippled across the sky like sheets of lightning.

"See for yourself…"

Streaks of burning light dived and strafed like hungry hawks at the single, dark spider amongst them. Zudomon and Galgomon roared on the ground as they loosed shafts of energy into the sky. All of the destined's digimon gave it their all, unleashing their attacks again and again at the dark, demon king.

Yet none of them even came close to scoring a hit. Diaboromon was somehow avoiding all the blows effortlessly. Like a wraith, glowing with a sickly blue-black psionic aura, his limbs twisted and writhed in the air as he spun around. The mega digimon was unlike any other encountered before, artificially enhanced by human hands, and twisted and corrupted by the vicious virus. The spider was a demon God, terrible and unstoppable in all his dark glory and speed. 

The battle was as a cosmic dogfight, lances of plasma fire exchanging between the dueling, twisting combatants. Desperately, the digimon tried to cover each other as they swooped in for strafing runs, but the sheer difference in power began to tell. And the digimon began to fall…

One by one, each digimon was targeted, attacked and defeated individually with machine-like precision. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were the first to go, targeted to be the greatest threats. Despite their incredible, blinding speed, the sheer persistence and precision of Diaboromon's attacks homed in on the two digimon. Roaring as they were blasted with web wreckers, they plummeted from the sky, defeated. Glowing feebly, the two megas devolved back to Agumon and Gabumon. Crashing into the rubble, they disappeared from sight as their auras faded. 

MegaKabuterimon was hurled into the ground, unable to keep up with the incredible speed of the aerial dogfight. The big ultimate digimon blew a hole in the ground. Zudomon was blown back from an exploding web wrecker, and smashed against a building. Slumping forward, the sea-going digimon collapsed limply against the ground, devolving with a weak flash.

Eventually, only MagnaAngemon was left. The holy warrior spun and twisted through the air, keeping pace with the raging demon. The two remaining fighters rolled and twisted, clashed, retreated, and burned across the sky like blazing cascades of lightning. Streamers of tortured air and water droplets trailed from their leading edges as they smashed through the sound barrier. The sonic boom sounded like rumbling thunder to those on the ground. 

TK cradled the injured Kari in his arms as he gazed in awe as the two titans waged their incredible battle in the dark sky. It would have been beautiful, a breathtaking display of speed, grace and power, had this been anything but a bitter battle to the end for the survival of countless worlds.

The angel gritted his teeth. Rolling upside down to avoid a cable crusher, he drew back. His sword glowed a fierce violet as he drew a gleaming circle out of thin air.

"Gate of destiny…"

The shimmering, Golden Gate appeared, flashing with divine light. The doors opened, and a radiant river of coruscating white energy blazed forth. The attack homed in on Diaboromon like an arrow from a bow…

A tremendous explosion filled the sky as the attack struck Diaboromon. The destined shielded their eyes from the blinding blossom of plasma flame that erupted in midair. 

MagnaAngemon stared hard into the smoke, his shoulders heaving with exhaustion. _Did I do it?_ For a moment, all was still as everyone strained his or her eyes to peer past the thick cloud of smoke.

The light drizzle continued on its path down to the earth.

__

Nice try, angel… Diaboromon's sibilant voice suddenly whispered from the cloud. The low, deadly voice was no more than a murmur, yet sounded clearly over the battlefield. _ I commend you…_

Dark cables lashed out from the gray dust, and wrapped around the angel's form. Startled, MagnaAngemon was helpless as Diaboromon swung the ultimate around like a rag doll, and hurled him savagely into the ground. The angel carved a crater into the city block as he cleaved a path through the ruined buildings. TK watched in horror as Diaboromon hurled volley after volley of "web wrecker's" into the crater. Fountains of plasma fire flashed into the cloud, pummeling the digimon within it.

"MagnaAngemon!" the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. "_MagnaAngemon!!!!_"

Suddenly, the incessant barrage stopped. Utter silence and a deceiving calm descended on the battlefield like a veil. Again, the splatter of raindrops on the ground, and the ominous rumbling of thunder in the sky as all that could be heard. TK's shoulders heaved with raw emotion as he stared hard into the dust cloud, his vision starting to blur with tears. Unconsciously, he clutched Kari's limp form closer to his chest, an instinctive desire to protect her overwhelming the boy. Even if MagnaAngemon hadn't been killed outright, he would most definitely have devolved back to Patamon by now. The ever-present darkness flooded back in again, without the blazing light of the digimon's auras to push it back…

Diaboromon swung around, satisfied with his work, and turned his gaze back towards the nine destined hiding in the shattered remnants of his base. Ignoring the others, his insane yellow eyes sought out TK's blue ones. The master of MagnaAngemon, the holder of the crest of Hope, and the greatest threat of all. His last obstacle in his quest to crush the spirit of this world.

A shiver of fear gripped the boy as he gazed into those hypnotic, yellow orbs. Those eyes pierced him to the core, ravaging his soul with the terrible, icy grip of fear.

And in that moment, the holder of Hope began to despair.

Diaboromon grinned, his hideously sharp fangs gleaming from the raging fires below him. A sibilant voice echoed across the landscape, no louder than a whisper, yet somehow penetrating clearly across the air. The words seemed to bore itself right into the boy's mind, engraving themselves onto his consciousness.

__

That's right boy…

Fear me…

I am chaos. I am despair. I can always build another army, but you…you, your friends and your pathetic little resistance will die right here, right now…

Diaboromon's heinous grin widened. His dark aura started shimmering again as he started gathering his strength for one final web wrecker.

__

Die in the knowledge that you have failed, my little holder of Hope. You've failed your destiny, failed your soldiers, failed your friends, and failed your lover. Come now…give yourself over to me. The war ended five years ago. It's hopeless.

And why would you fight a hopeless battle?

The spider's dark jaws snapped open wide, and a burning, orange ball of energy streaked across the sky, plummeting earthwards like a falling comet. Matt watched in horror as the attack homed in on his little brother like an arrow, intent on crushing the small, blond boy, and the injured girl he held in his arms. 

Time slowed to a crawl. 

Calmly, TK lifted his head to contemplate his own death approaching. Each second stretched out into years. Every sensation was crisp, clear, far too real…

He could feel each subtle nuance of movement around him, the flickering fires, the burning breeze, the light drizzle. He could feel the gravelly concrete debris on which he kneeled. He could…_sense…_ Kari's heart, beating in unison with his own pulse. Even as the burning orange light filled his vision, blanking out everything else, he closed his blue eyes.

__

Why would you fight a hopeless battle?

He gazed upon the unconscious face of Kari. "Hope…" he whispered, even as the burning orb drew closer and closer.

__

Why would you fight a hopeless battle?

A small smile spread across his features. A simple, innocent grin, faithful in tomorrow to the last. Cradling the girl's form in his arms, he bowed, hugging her tightly to his chest as his aura began to burn slowly. The small golden radiance shimmered gently around the boy, flickering around his body…

__

Why would you fight a hopeless battle?

And the answers came.

__

To honour the lost… 

Mark. His mother. The countless friends he had lost to this accursed war. The countless thousands that had died in the initial invasion, and the countless millions that had perished in the years that followed. Dear comrades who had sacrificed their lives for their friends, for their beliefs…

__

To preserve hope…

The unshakable belief that tomorrow would be better, the faith that had pulled him through many a dark, despairing night. Tim's face flashed in his mind. The hope of the children, the new generation. The hope for a new world, a world free of darkness and fear, a world of joy and laughter, a world of love and _peace_. Hope…the most precious thing…

__

And to protect those that I love…

The digidestined. His brother, Matt. Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy and Willis. He loved them all fiercely. They were his brothers and sisters, his family in the time of war. Tim, Shinta, David, his father…countless others names and images whirled in a kaleidoscope around the boy. But one image remained foremost among them all…

__

Kari…

As he looked upon the girl in his arms, his heart surged with burning emotion. And in that moment, he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would gladly lay down his life, lay down his very soul to ensure her safety, her happiness. Sparkling tears blended with the rainwater rolling down his cheeks as he gazed upon the girl's angelic face, illuminated by the blinding light of the approaching web wrecker. There was still so much left to do…so much they had yet to discover together…

__

"We'll be there for each other when this is all over. I promise I'll be right there beside you, forever and ever…"

Time abruptly snapped back to its normal pace. Suddenly, everything was moving as it should. A wordless scream ripped from the boy's throat, a defiant battlecry against overwhelming odds. Standing up bravely in the face of the oncoming web wrecker, he spread his arms out wide…

And his aura roared to life like a raging wildfire…

The web wrecker smashed home with tremendous force. Tai and the other destined were blown clear off their feet as burning shrapnel whistled and arced outwards, humming viciously through the air like savage hornets. The ground trembling from the concussion. Matt clawed back up to a standing position desperately, and stared in horror at the flames where his little brother used to be. "TK…" he whispered. Then, he screamed into the bloody night. "_TK!!_" Desperately, he tried to dash to his brother's side, regardless of the raging inferno of flames, but Tai wrapped his arms around the blond boy firmly. Matt thrashed wildly against the grip, desperate to get to his brother's side. "_Tai, let me GO!!_"

Tai struggled grimly to restrain the berserk boy. "Matt!" he yelled. "It's too dangerous, calm down! We can't afford to lose you too- "

Matt however, was beyond reason. Tai flinched as his friend's nails raked across his face. "_Take your hands off me! TK- _"

A blinding explosion of golden light erupted from the spot where TK had stood. The dark crimson flames of the web wrecker were blown outwards as an inhuman scream shattered the night air. Sheets of golden flames danced around the complex. Matt watched dumbfounded as the ground heaved from the concussion, and cracked apart. The brilliant golden light burned at his eyes, but he refused to look away, desperately scanning the site of the explosion as his heart surged with new hope.

A slim form of shimmering liquid gold slowly emerged from the flames, the boy's flashing psionic shield pushing the dark fires away. In his arms, TK carried the unconscious form of Kari. His eyes glowed an intense, piercing white, as his blond hair whipped around violently in the gale-forced wind of his aura. The boy's normally gentle face was pulled into a terrifying snarl, his white teeth bared in righteous rage.

And slowly, he strode out of the flames…

…out of the ashes…

Matt watched in awe as his brother's aura flared ever-brighter. It was as if the greatness of the boy's spirit had finally burst forth, manifesting as the writhing golden glow that now lit up the complex. A stream of light streaked from the boy, burning across the lead-gray sky, seeking out a certain digimon…

And as the light washed into the concrete crater like a raging river, the gates of heaven shattered…

"_Patamon…warp-digivolve to…_"  


Out of the deep crater that Diaboromon had carved in the city block, a tremendous concussion sundered the ground like glass. A burning pillar of light shot up into the sky, piercing the very heavens themselves, and lighting up the city of Tokyo as light as day. The bloody clouds swirled around the burning pyre, as if heaven and earth itself trembled in fear at the terrifying, divine power being unleashed. Raging flames danced across the heaving ground as the little rookie flashed through his forms, then began the final transformation to his mega stage…

The digimon glowed an incredible platinum gold as his body reformed itself. He grew larger, taller, and more humanoid. Royal blue armour appeared on his shifting form, protecting his chest, legs, and arms. The digimon resembled a samurai, the deadly warrior sect of ancient Japan. A flowing white sash adorned his belt. Intricate symbols and writing flashed into existence on his armour, denoting the holy warrior to be an angel of the highest rank. A war helmet, gleaming steel blue, encircled the mega's head. And from his back, eight wings of liquid golden fire flexed as the archangel unfurled them, the flashing platinum tips stretching to the sky above as if to touch the stars. The mega's armoured fists clenched tightly as he crouched, shimmering wildfire dancing across his powerful form.

"_Seraphimon…_"

**********

Diaboromon watched incredulously as the burning warrior emerged from the divine light. A shudder of fear passed through his body as the panic returned. The demon God's confident, heinous grin disappeared from his face, replaced with a horrible snarl of anger as his worst fear came to pass…

…_an angel that has reached the mega stage…_

**********

At the edge of the battlefield, David lifted his head slowly, watching the flickering lightning that played across the sky in amazement. He trembled as he realized just how insignificant he was, a mere mortal struggling on the battlefield of Gods. All over Tokyo, the army of Zion, raised their eyes to the heavens in awe, to observe the single most pivotal moment in history.

The raging pillar of golden light was like the sun, shattering the demon's night and allowing all the world to witness what was to come…

**********

__

"You've underestimated us…"

Seraphimon slowly straightened out of his crouch. Lifting slowly into the air, he clasped both hands together.

__

"You may destroy our homes, you may defile and pillage the lives of millions of innocents. But you will never crush our souls. Our purpose, our spirit is the one possession you can never _take from us, unless we allow it to be taken…"_

The royal blue armour around his arms started glowing an intense platinum. Dimly at first, but slowly gathering strength as the angel prepared to unleash his attack. Seven golden spheres of crackling psi ignited around the mega's armoured gauntlets, growing larger and larger as the digimon drew on his divine power. 

__

"And we will not_ allow our spirit, our very being to be crushed…"_

Slowly, the spheres of blazing liquid gold started spinning around the digimon, then faster and faster until seven burning streaks of light encircled his body in a deadly halo of fiery orbits…

__

"For hope springs eternal…"

Diaboromon snarled, sending a feral howl into the sky. He was the demon king. He would _not_ be stopped. _His_ order, _his_ vision must reign supreme. The spider's own warped aura flared to life again, threatening to blank out Seraphimon's golden glow. The air, reality itself seemed to distort around the spider as he drew on every last reserve of strength for one final blow…

__

Web Wrecker…

A brilliant beam of white light streamed from the dark spider's mouth as he unleashed his strongest attack. The roaring torrent of light streaked across the sky like a striking dragon, its fangs bared, screaming out a deadly challenge to the sky as it flew towards its target, the holy warrior before it…

Seraphimon's eyes snapped open. His arms spread out wide, palms outstretched as he unleashed his own attack.

__

Seven heavens…

With a tremendous flash of light, all seven streaks racing around his body broke free from their orbits. The attack smashed through Diaboromon's web wrecker, the blazing white dragon giving a final, feeble sputter as it dissipated into the air. The raging golden spheres were as fiery comets as they burned across the sky, each carving their own brilliant path through the dark night as they sought out their common target…

The raging flames engulfed Diaboromon. The golden light laid the demon's soul, his very, twisted being bare to be judged. To be judged corrupt and unworthy of life. And thus, the seven, brilliant rivers of gold smashed and devoured at the spider wrathfully. The dark fiend screamed a terrible, soul-wrenching screech. He screamed and screamed with every last fiber of his twisted being until there was nothing left to scream with…

TK shielded his eyes with his arm as the sky blossomed with holy fire. The expanding ring of rippling flame and plasma ripped through the clouds themselves, pushing the storm back for an instant. It was as if the entire sky had been ignited as a burning, fiery ocean. A deafening crack of thunder rippled across the city of Tokyo, shaking the boy deeper into the mud with its concussion.

For a moment, even the incessant drizzle stopped. 

Holding Kari tightly to his chest, TK directed his gaze skywards as the rumbling shock of the explosion faded away…

Where Diaboromon once was, now there was only a burning pyre of platinum gold, slowly burning away into nothingness. His final scream echoed across the city, slowly dying away, swallowed up in the light. In the end, there wasn't even enough left of the spider to turn into data. His twisted and vicious being, one that should never have existed in the first place, was gone, shredded to subatomic particles by Seraphimon's attack. 

A peace blanketed the battlefield.

Slowly, the rain started again. TK closed his eyes as he allowed the clean water to wash the blood away from his battered body, to cleanse his soul. 

Even the rain seemed gentler, warmer, slow as tears…

The history books reduced it all down to the cold facts. 01:13 AM, October 7th, 2010 AD. The moment the heinous demon known as Diaboromon was defeated, the darkness that had spread across the world was purged. The books did nothing to capture the raw sacrifice, the crimson blood spilled on the battlefield. They did nothing to illustrate the bitter tears that were shed on day of destiny, or the dear comrades that were lost. 

Thus closed the bloodiest chapter in human history.

Nor did the records capture the incredible joy and hope that touched the hearts of every human being that day. The heartfelt laughter that touched the lips of men all over the globe as they realized that the war was over, the battle was won. The years of strife and fear had _finally_ ended. Victory had, at long last, been attained. The righteous had triumphed.

And thus opened a new chapter in the book of time, a chapter of peace…

The boy finally allowed his aura to burn down. Once again, he was simply a blond, fourteen-year-old boy. He was no longer a digidestined warrior, a grim commander of soldiers, but an ordinary, gentle boy, rejoicing with the rest of his people. A small, tired smile crossed his features as he looked down again, at the sleeping girl in his arms. His lips moved slowly as he whispered silently…

"It's over…"

And with that, Takeru Takaishi passed out.

**********

__

** six weeks later**

Tim stood waiting anxiously on the top rampart of Zion's defensive wall, as he had been everyday for the past month. The afternoon sun shone down warmly on the peaceful valley, and the lush forest shimmered silently in the midday heat. The leaves were starting to turn flaming red and pastel yellow with the autumn, creating a breathtaking collage of shifting colours, but all of nature's beauty was lost on the little boy. Scanning the distant mountain passes anxiously, he waited.

A small party of children ran up to the wall. A voice rang out. "Hey Tim?"

The wind whistled through Tim's dark hair as he turned. "Hey guys." He waved in greeting, and smiled at his friends.

"What're you doing up there?! You've been up there everyday for the past month! Come on! We're going for a game of soccer in the fields, you wanna come?"

The dark-haired boy turned anxiously back to watching the forest, resuming his vigil over the mountain passes. "Nah, you guys go ahead without me. I'm waiting for TK…"

A moment of silence passed. Several of the children, tiring of the pointless conversation, ran off to start the game of soccer. Only one little girl remained. Looking up at her friend, a worried frown crossed her face.

"Tim…it's been almost a month and a half since Commander Takaishi left…"

For a moment, Tim didn't respond. Then the reply came, tinged with unshakable conviction, "TK'll be back. I know he will."

The last child shook her head sadly. "Well, tell us if you find anything then." Running off to join her friends, she made a beeline for the green fields where the soccer game was already underway. Her cry of "_Hey, wait for me_" echoed faintly through the air.

Behind her, Tim fingered the glass pendant around his neck. The delicate crystal glistened in the sunlight, refracting a rainbow of colours. The little boy glanced at the symbol of hope inscribed on it, and turned his gaze back out towards the mountains. The birds sang quietly in the background, and the crickets chirped, enjoying the last days of summer before winter came in. Sitting alone in the silent, afternoon warmth, the boy kept a faithful watch for any sign of his friend.

Then, a breeze picked up. Tim sat up suddenly as his sharp ears heard something in the wind…

__

Do you hear the people sing?

Singing the song of angry men…

The small boy's bright blue eyes widened with joy as he saw the column returning warriors marching down the mountain pass. Their feet kicked up a rising dust cloud to the sky. Their voices were raised boldly in joyful harmony as they sang the time-honoured marching song…

__

It is the music of a people,

Who will not be slaves again…

Leaping to his feet, the small boy yelled at the top of his voice. "They're back! They're back! Sound the bells, open the gates! _Open the gates!!_" Dashing off, Tim ran through the suddenly buzzing Zion streets, calling at the top of his voice, approaching the main gate himself.

__

When the beating of your heart,

Echoes the beating of the drum…

Zion's bell suddenly started pealing, its warm brazen tones sounding out over the valley, tolling its message of joy. The gates opened, and the people flooded out to welcome the returning army back. The homecoming warriors laughed out loud as they greeted their loved ones, tearful reunions were evident everywhere as families were reunited.

__

There is a life about to start when tomorrow comes…

The destined were swamped by warm hugs from the people, family and friends together once again. Tai and Matt whooped as they were borne high above the shoulders of the crowd, and marched triumphantly into Zion, grinning recklessly. Beside them, Agumon and Gabumon were lifted up triumphantly as well, the digimon bouncing up and down on the people's shoulders enthusiastically.

Sora wept openly and unashamedly, as Biyomon tried to comfort her. Mimi was hugging a blushing Izzy hard, and squealing with excitement. Willis jumped on Joe's back and refused to let go, laughing and giving the "victory" sign with his fingers. The blond boy got away with it because he was slim for his age. Still, the two made a comical sight, as Joe staggered around under the unexpected weight of the whooping bundle on his back.

Tim threaded his way through the confusion. Being smaller, he slipped through the crowd until he found a certain, blond fourteen-year-old. Dashing up to the boy, he launched himself joyously into his arms. "TK! You're back! _You're back!_"

Laughing, TK swung the small child high into the air, whirling him round and round as Tim giggled giddily. Beside him, Kari, sporting a sling on her arm, embraced the small child happily. They were a family of brothers and sister, rejoicing in their newfound peace. Patamon flapped around them, and settled down on Tim's head, a wide grin on his face. 

"Y'see? Told you I'd bring him home safely."

Beside her mistress, Gatomon smiled. "So you did. So you did." Then, leaping into the circle of laughing friends, she joined in the celebration wholeheartedly. 

"There'll be a party tonight! I can smell it!"

For that day, they were commanders and soldiers no longer, but simple fourteen-year-old teenagers, enjoying life. Together, the three friends whirled round and round on the verdant green grass, their happy laughter rising to the clear blue sky above…

**********

The sun was breaking over the horizon, and a pre-dawn gray blanketed the forest. A young, blond boy sat at the top of the cliff, gazing down at the scene before him. Beside him, a small brown-haired girl took a deep breath of the morning air. 

Physically, they were still children. They had celebrated their 14th birthday scarce months before. Their eyes however, were different. They had the eyes and the minds of someone much older. They had seen too much, done too much to ever be the same kids again.

The girl's chestnut-brown hair ruffled slightly in the gentle breeze, and she grinned. Even the wind seemed different than it did a day ago. Now, it was warmer…happier. The chirping of awaking birds in the air was nature's bells tinkling with laughter and joy at the great victory. Taking the boy's hand in her own, they exchanged a warm grin, at peace and content in each other's company. The blond boy put an arm around her shoulders, careful not to hurt her injured arm, and she sighed, snuggling deeper into his warm embrace. Leaning her head on his shoulder, they watched the sunrise together.

Before them, the city of Zion partied, its fires burning clear and bright like a sparkling jewel in the dawn gray. Kari smiled as she saw the people rejoicing, the happy faces of the old as they celebrated the end of the war, the children squealing with laughter as they played their games, too excited to sleep. The celebration had continued non-stop the entire night, and showed no signs of slacking off for another week. She looked up. The horizon was starting to glow with a warm, golden light, pushing back the gloom of the night. The faint, twinkling stars in the sky began to fade, making way for the new day to dawn.

"TK?" she whispered, her head still leaning on his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"What'll we do now?" she asked quietly. "All these years, we've fought for freedom, for our world. And now it's all over. Now that we have our world, what're we going to do with it?"

A moment of silence passed between the two, then TK answered with a soft voice.

"It's not over, it's just begun…

"I can finally give up being a soldier. Trade in my heart of war, for a heart of peace. But the good fight is far from over…"

The morning light reflected in TK's blue eyes as he fell silent, gazing at the sunrise. Kari turned to him, her crimson-brown eyes questioning. 

"Go on."

A small smile lingered on his lips as TK watched the dawn light brighten. Slowly, choosing his words carefully, he continued.

"I have a dream. When history looks back upon my deeds, I want to be known as 'Takaishi the healer – the man who rebuilt our world', not 'Takaishi the destroyer – the man that committed genocide'.

"I want to help build a new age that will rise out of the ashes. An age based on love and peace. To unite my people and rebuild my race. But most importantly, I want to be a preserver and builder of life, to bring hope to a world deep in despair…"

Kari sighed as she heard the quiet strength in his voice, the righteous devotion for the good of all. "It's going to be hard…

"It'll take months to establish any form of rudimentary local government. And it'll take years, probably decades to form any sort of recognized global government. We'll have to rebuild civilization from scratch, start all over again. A new form of government must be set up. It'll be a long uphill battle all the way, and the fight won't be nearly as exciting."

Then she grinned, a determined gleam in her eyes. "But then again, no one ever said it was going to be easy. We're destined. The impossible's our specialty."

TK rubbed her shoulders gently as he looked down at the girl in his arms. His crystal blue eyes locked with Kari's soft crimson ones as he spoke with unshakable conviction.

"With you at my side, I can do anything. Together, we can face everything the world has to throw at us. If I have to devote the rest of my life to this, then so be it. If we have to rebuild from scratch, then so be it. I don't know what the future will bring. All I know is that I'll be right here at your side the whole time, and we'll face it together, no matter what."

Kari closed her eyes as she heard the words. In his arms, she knew no fear. In his embrace, she knew no despair. A strange peace settled over the girl, her soul secure in the fact that TK would never leave her side. She smiled slowly. "And I'll never leave yours…" she whispered, the sacred promise sealed between the two lovers.

They fell silent again as they watched the sun finally climb over the horizon. Its warm, golden rays flooded the entire valley with brilliant light as the last, dark shadows were chased away…

__

In the spring of 2011, after the last stubborn winter ice had melted away, the people of Zion launched the most extensive recovery effort in history. An effort that lasted for more than fifty years. The rebuilding operation was slow but steady, as parties of men, led by the destined, scoured the land, bringing the good news to all, and constructing an alliance of nations. 

Within three years, a formal, recognized government for Japan, China, Korea and India had been re-established. Within five years, diplomatic parties and scouting missions had spread to the Americas. For ten years, the destined remained the supreme commanders of the Zion army, and hence, the world.

On March 21st, 2022, the "Earth Alliance Treaty" was signed by each of the digital chosen, and by thirty-one of the most powerful men on Earth, representing every major faction and power on the globe. It marked the birth of the "Earth Sphere Alliance". Similar in form and function to the "United Nations" of the pre-war world, the "Earth Sphere Alliance" meant that each nation remained sovereign, but allied to each other in mutual support as they helped build each other up.

A week after the signing of the "Earth Alliance Treaty", the destined stepped down from their position as supreme leaders. Despite overwhelming support from the people, they refused to assume the mantle of command again. They were soldiers, chosen by destiny to be freedom fighters, and a peaceful world had no need for such warriors. The move dissolved the last remnants of military command structure within the Alliance, and a civil, democratic system was set up. The destined's time had passed, and now it was time to pass the torch to someone else.

Instead, the destined formed a special department within the Alliance that protected the world from future, digital threats. Taichi Kamiya and Yamato Ishida were the department's liaison with the Alliance, and became highly-respected cabinet ministers at the relatively young age of thirty-two. David Hunter and Shinta Kazuo also became ministers. Koushiro Izumi and Willis Maxwell remained intimately involved with the Alliance, ever-vigilant for future threats. Jyou Kido, Sora Takenouchi, and Mimi Tachikawa became full-time members of the department. The department was officially named the "Digital Incursion Prevention Unit", or "DIPU" for short. But almost immediately, it was simply nicknamed "The Preventers", and the name stuck.

Takeru and Hikari Takaishi however, steadfastly refused to become full-time Preventers. The post was too far removed from the common people they wanted to help. They wanted to build and preserve life with their own hands, to watch and help the works of their people. Together with Timothy Sterling, they became leaders of the Alliance's relief unit, bringing supplies, and helping to get struggling cities re-established. There was no shortage of suffering people, their homes and cities devastated by the war, that needed guidance, support and aid. Their job took both of them all over the world.

But wherever they wandered, and whomever they touched, hope burned a little brighter in the hearts of men…

Countless generations to come read about those first steps towards our former glory. The human race emerged from the war more mature, wiser in its own way. A horrendously bloody lesson to be sure, but a lesson well-learned nonetheless. Humanity learned to set aside their petty differences, united in their common grief and mutual support as together, they rebuilt their shattered civilization. 

And those bonds, forged through the fires of war, never faded as the decades went by. Ironically, the war was the world's first step to a true, global nation.

So in a way, Takeru Takaishi's dream came true.

"I want to help build a new age that will rise out of the ashes. An age based on peace and love. To unite my people and rebuild my race.

But most importantly, I want to be a preserver and builder of life, to bring hope to a world deep in despair…"

- Takeru Takaishi, digidestined of Hope

****

THE END

__

Credits (little things from which I was inspired / copied):

* The whole thing from "Digimon: The Movie"
* The title "Yesterday When the War Began", from the novel "Tomorrow When the War Began" by John Marsden
* The title "The Long Winter", from the novel "The Long Winter" by Laura Ingalls Wilder
* "Zion" from the movie "The Matrix"
* "Fremen" from the novel "Dune" by Frank Herbert
* "Shinta" from the anime series "Rurouni Kenshin"
* "kohlinahr" from the TV-series "Star Trek"
* the song "Do you hear the people sing" from the musical "Les Miserables"
* Random quotes from: "Gundam Wing", "Independence Day", "James Bond: Goldeneye", "The Charge of the Light Brigade" by Alfred Lord Tennyson, "Genesis" by logan, and Lord Winston Churchill 
* Random ideas / concepts from: Ghost in the Machine (notably, the pencil blur thingy in chap. 5), kale (among many others, the whole idea of TK fighting with a _staff_ in the first place), and Julius Caesar
by Shakespeare 

And last but _definitely_ not least…

  * Tiger Shark. My most wonderful editor. Guys, I cannot emphasize how _incredible_ she's been this whole time, and she's stuck loyally with me ever since "The Long Winter", edited _every single chapter_. Every time she edits, she reads over my chapter at least four or five times, then goes through and picks out specific sentences, and sometimes even individual words, that need rewording. That's how incredibly thorough she is. "Tenkei" and "The Charge of the Light Brigade" came from her. Her ideas have helped shape the very plot of the story. Sadly, TS has decided to step down as editor after the end of this saga. 

** speaking of which, if you're interested in the fanart TS drew for my fic, call her at "[tigershrk@hotmail.com][1]". She's got some talent, let me tell you that.

  
So really, if you're going to review, write at least a couple (preferably more) words of encouragement for her. Tell her what an incredible job she's done. She deserves it ^_^

Thank you for all my loyal reviewers. You've really supported me with your reviews, and if it wasn't for you, I'd probably have quit a long time ago. Let's see…kale, raine, Ghost in the Machine, alita, Turquoise Cow, slowqmon, colleen, Betsy, Time Lady, Caspian, Amiasha, sailormoonshadow, Lys, Visions, Silverlight, JediGarurumon, Jenglory, Crystal Cat, hypergirl, Jenna D., Destiny, Dreamwalker, Aardwulf, The Paladin, Nanaki Lioness, 600665, Sandrilene, Kari, and Tiger Shark ^_^. If I missed you, I'm sooooo sorry.

If you haven't reviewed all this time, well, _please_ review this chapter at least! It's the last one! And tell me _why_ you liked it. Which parts? Action / adventure? Pick any one of the fight scenes. Romance? Pick any one of the Takari scenes (one-sided or not). Mystery? The scene where Tai and Izzy examine Galgomon's marks, Diaboromon tracking down Tai and his party in "Yesterday", etc. Drama? The Zion address. Which saga did you like best? Why? Which moments did you like best, or hate the most?

Future projects? Absolutely no idea. I need to be inspired. It could be a week, it could be a month, it could be never. What I do know, is that whatever I write next is going to be short, if I write at all. I need a _major_ break from writing, as you can probably imagine. *faints*

Grr…after all this hard work, I'd better get some reviews…

   [1]: mailto:tigershrk@hotmail.com



End file.
